Treasure Found
by nalamacleod
Summary: The Gboys are wolfeans have a wolf and human form in the world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero is searching his lands for his mate.1x2 3x4 6x5 WIP
1. Mission Accepted

Treasure Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe (I have no idea what is going to happen)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, ooc, AU (well duh if its mpreg) bad grammar and syntax

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (they have a wolf form and a human one) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Chapter One: Mission Accepted

Blank expression firmly planted on his face, Prince Heero listened to his father the king. He had been ordered to attend breakfast with both of his fathers to hear on the matters of the kingdom. His sire, King Odin, droned on upon his meeting with the elves from the Sank kingdom. Obliged to listen, the prince only listened with half a mind. He was intimate with how his father liked to ramble on different subjects. Nodding his chocolate colored head in response to his father, Heero quickly paused, eyeing his father and replied.

"Pardon, did you just say I have to find my mate now." The prince asked becoming irritated.

"Yes, well, not right now. But you must before your twenty fifth birthday" the king absently countered back while nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Why father? To my knowledge there is no such law stipulating a timeframe for marriage."

Looking thoughtfully to his only son the King explained "I am allowing you six months to find a mate because I know how you want to marry for love. If you do not locate a mate before your next birthday, I have arranged a marriage to the Elf princess of Sank, Princess Relena."

Dark blue eye practically popped out of their sockets learning that information. Heero had met the princess before and found her lacking in several qualities in a mate. He could not believe his father would organize a marriage to an Elf. "What, how could you do that to me? You, who complained about your first marriage, an arranged one, all the time."

"Boy, be grateful I am allowing you a chance to find love." Odin spat out.

"Hn." The blue eyed boy grunted and turned to his birth father. "Have you agreed to this travesty also?"

"I support your father." At the prince's harsh glare, he quickly added, "I want you also to find love as I have, but with the Picts terrorizing the lands we also need an alliance with the elves."

"In view of the fact that you both have already decided this I accept this _mission _to find my mate." After spitting out a retort to his parents, the young prince rose from his seat and stormed out of the castle.

Hesitating at the entryway, the young wolfean considered going back and begging his fathers to give him more time. Shaking his head, he quickly dismissed that idea not wanted to appear weak and child like. Glancing around for his personal guard and not seeing him, Heero decided to relish in some quiet time outside the castle.

Walking to the stable to cool his head, Heero entered his horse's stall. Haltering him and guiding him to the cross ties, the prince whispered his new mission to the grey gelding. As he began grooming, he contemplated ways to find a mate, telling each one to his mount.

"Let's see, I could hold a ball like the elves," the boy whispered getting a negative stomp from the horse. "Your right, I would hate that and anyone who attends. Hmmm, I could send out notice and have those eligible come for an interview." Another negative stomp added with a head shake. "I could just send Trowa to choose someone." This time the horse snorted and did a full body shake bumping the chocolate haired prince.

"Your right, those ideas reek. I suppose I'll have to travel myself to find someone. The gods know that only those already living here in the capitol or the wealthy would only attend interviews." The gelding nodded its head. "And as much as I respect Trowa's decisions, I can not leave affairs of my heart to him."

A course of action decided, the wolfean quietly finished brushing down his steed. He fetched a carrot from the feed room to treat the animal for his aid and lead the horse back to his stall. Making sure the stall was secured and the door latched properly, for the grey had a tendency to escape, Heero headed out in search of his advisor, Trowa.

Approaching his room, the prince discovered his childhood friend and advisor along with his personal guard. "Good morning Trowa, Wufei" he greeted each with a nod.

"Good day to you as well my Prince" the black haired guard stiffly replied. "I did not find you at breakfast as planned sire, where have you been?" the guard demanded.

Glaring back at Wufei as he entered his room, Heero returned, "After learning what my father has planned for my mate, I went to the stables to contemplate what actions to take."

"What do you mean planned for your mate? You do not have one yet." Trowa quietly asked his head angled down with his large bangs hiding his left green eye.

Indicating for the men to sit in the two wingbacks by the fireplace, Heero casually laid himself on the sofa between the two chairs. He looked each man, who he considered close friends, in turn and gruffly explained what his father said at breakfast.

"So you only have six months? That is unjust to place a time frame on finding love. Matters of the heart require time spent with the individual to decide if love is involved. It is preposterous to think you can find someone, court them and both of you fall in love." Wufei stated indignantly turning to stare at the fire.

"I take it you are not a follower of love at first sight them?" Trowa asked with a raise eyebrow, the only eyebrow visible. He received a short snort as reply.

"Well, at least you are free to choose. Your father did not set any stipulations did he? Like finding a solid color wolf, or harder yet a black one." Wufei asked. At Heero's negative nod, the guard continued, "What is the reason for a sealed treaty. We are already united with the elves, they have our allegiances already?"

"The elves informed my father that the Picts are marching to war against the fairies. Granted it would take awhile before they reach our borders or the elves' if they defeat the fairies. But, the elves are not warriors and want to have our armies supporting them. According to King Peacecraft, the Picts are after a powerful jewel supposed to control the hearts of all true warriors, the Jewel of Ludeca." Heero slowly explained from what he had listened to before his father's announcement. The shaggy haired prince studied his friends as they absorbed the information.

"It does not matter. I have to follow my fathers' orders and find a mate or marry that shrew." The prince sighed and looked over to Trowa," I need you to organized a time frame to visit each city, town and village in the land, leaving at least a months leeway for time to "court" my chosen mate." Trowa nodded in return. Heero then turned to his head guard "I'll need you to select a few men to accompany us" Then sternly added "But no more than three others." Pausing for a rebuttal from Wufei and not receiving one he leaned back and stared at the ceiling before continuing. "Trowa, once the timetable is set, send out notices to each place and tell them that every, and I stress every, eligible beta wolfean is to be present for inspection."

"You can not announce ahead of time your visits. That is like sending out an invitation to come and kill you." The black haired guard angrily retorted.

"Fine, you handle that detail." Glaring at his friend Heero added "You and Trowa handle it all. Just make sure everyone is present at the towns and that I have my month leeway." With that stated the prince rose and began undressing while heading to his washroom.

Taking the prince's actions as the dismissal the two friends quickly headed out with Wufei muttering about insufferable royalty and their pushy ways.

Two days later, the courtyard held six saddled horses and two laded with supplies. As the prince approached the horses, he noticed Wufei followed directions in not choosing a large entourage. Already mounted were three palace guards that Heero recognized. The first was Maddox, who was a talkative young man from the capital city. The next was Galen, who was the oldest among the guards traveling at 229 years old. The last was Xerxes, a large burly alpha who refused to take a mate claiming he was too special to be with only one other.

After appraising his guard, Heero raised an eyebrow to Wufei, questioning his selection.

"I first asked for volunteers on who would be willing to leave home for five months. Only six men volunteered. Of those, I found only these three acceptable." Still receiving the eyebrow Wufei confidently continued "Don't worry my Prince; these men are capable to handle any problem that may arise."

The chocolate haired prince snorted in reply and mounted his horse. Settling into the saddle, he turned asking his head guard where Trowa was and if he knew what town they were to first visit.

"Aye sire, Trowa and I went over the details last night. We will first visit Essex followed by Anglea. Letters have already been sent and they should be prepared to receive you at the appropriate time."

Heero gave him a rare small smile. "I did not expect to be waiting for Trowa this morning; it was you who I thought would be holding us up."

Wufei glared at his prince before haltingly replying "Just because I have a mate does not mean I slack on my responsibilities."

Chuckling a little the prince replied, "I only meant I thought you would try to cram as much time with Milliardo as you could. It will be along time before you see him again." He paused to study his friend who still had not mounted yet. "Or did you wear him out last night?" The prince watched as his guard's eyes narrowed to him before continuing "Is that why you haven't mounted yet, your nighttime activities leave you sore?"

Turning bright red, Wufei turned to glare at his laughing men "Quiet you three before I make you walk the whole distance in your other form." Spinning on his heals, the black haired wolfean lead his horse to the gate to wait for the last member of the traveling party.

As the prince's advisor walked to the waiting horses, he gave a puzzling look to the prince who only shrugged his shoulders in reply. Trowa then looked to Wufei who was over a hundred feet away and still bright right. Seeing his companion's complexion, the green eyed wolfean shook his head and mounted his horse with a slight smile. He nodded to the prince to indicate he was set.

Heero quickly glanced at each member of the party before spurring his horse to canter out the front gates. Knowing the general direction needed to head to Essex from the capitol city, the group quickly left the city on an easterly direction. Once they reached the countryside and the open roads, Heero slowed his horse to find out how long till they reached their first city.

"We will reach Essex a little afternoon sire. I wrote yesterday to the mayor that he should have all the people ready for your scrutiny by supper time." Trowa answered.

"Hn" was his reply.

Upon reaching Essex as Trowa timed, the group quickly dismounted. Wufei sent Galen and Xerxes ahead to check out the hotels rooms they would be occupying for the following days. The prince meanwhile handed the reins to his green eyed friend and ordered him to see to the horses with Maddox. He then proceeded to roam the city.

The city of Essex was fairly large, especially if compared to all the other places in the kingdom of Danes. The blue eyed prince quickly glanced back to see if his loyal shadow was with him. Sure enough, the black eyed guard was five paces back and gaining. Briefly Heero considered changing form and loping through the city, but decided it would cause more trouble.

Unlike the grey tones of most wolfeans, when Heero transformed to his wolf appearance he was a solid Bistre brown. Even his two friends were unique in that aspect. Trowa was a solid seal brown and Wufei was auburn that appeared flaming red in the sun. Every time one of them was seen people flocked to get a better look at the unusual coloring. The only time the prince changed to his wolf shape was inside the castle. The novelty of having solid colored or unusually marked wolves wore out when the prince was still a babe.

"Wufei, how long until we meet the prospective mates?" The prince asked gruffly as his guard matched his stride.

"About two hours. Why?"

The chocolate haired wolfean only responded with an evil smirk before sprinting down the next lane. He zig and zagged stretching his sore muscles. It was such a relief to be out of the saddle. Inhaling deeply, he perceived his shadow was still there and no one else around. Lengthening his stride even more Heero quickly approached the forested edge of Essex. As he leapt into the trees, he released a howl and changed forms.

"You're lucky I followed you instead of sending one of the others" Wufei grumbled

"Hn, and why is that?" Heero asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know damn well why. Only a limited few of us can change to wolf forms then back to human and manage to retain our clothes."

"I still don't see how that makes me lucky" the prince stressed trying to antagonize his friend.

"Humph, well if you really want to see Galen in the buff, then by all means transform with him as your guard."

"Alright, point taken." Heero winced as he pictured his older guard nude.

As they continued towards the town hall at a leisurely pace, both boys glanced around cataloguing their surroundings. Taking a sniff, they surmised that most of the town must be early at the town hall.

"Looks like everyone will be in attendance for your inspection."

"I think you're right. Aren't you going to inspect the meeting hall?"

"No, I told Maddox and Galen to check it. Xerxes is to remain with the rooms and Trowa I no doubt also checked the hall." Wufei replied without breaking his stride.

Once at the building, the two were met by Trowa. The brown haired youth led them to the side entrance and into the crowded hall. Heero was shown to the head table and sat in the middle overlooking the gathered crowd. He turned to his left side were sat who he assumed to be the city's mayor and nodded to the man. The mayor took his gavel and pounded three times. Once the room was quiet he instructed the bachelors to form inline in alphabetical order.

As soon as the announcement was made, the room broke out in a cacophony of noise. There was yelling, pushing, pulling, and arguments abound. Everyone was claiming to be eligible and that they should be the first to meet the prince. Seeing the raucous that broke out, Heero turned to Trowa on his right side and raised a chocolate eyebrow. The advisor in return sighed, shrugged and then shook his head.

Slowly, Trowa rose from his seat and looked out into the crowd. He took a deep breath and then bellowed "ATTENTION." The whole room stopped to stare at him. Even his friends were shocked at the loud attention grabbing voice. Once he had the room focused on him he continued in a more subtle fashion. "You have three minutes to get into order, if not the prince will retire for the night and may see some of you tomorrow." He paused as again people bust out into shouts, then added "Quietly."

After three minutes, the hall was calm again and had an orderly line of prospective mates. The prince looked at the first man and waved him off. He continued to do that for the first fourteen before he turned to his brown haired advisor.

"Trowa, didn't you set up some restrictions on age? So far they have all been older than my fathers."

Hiding behind his bangs, the advisor blushed as he replied a quiet no. Heero couldn't help the loud moan. He just turned and proceeded to examine and wave off the next few hundred of perspective mates.

Entering their hotel rooms, the tired royal party flopped down into their beds. Well, bed in Heero's case, the others either had one of the two sofas or the floor.

"Trowa, next time, stipulate that no one is to be younger than 18 or older than 28 years old. That would have saved us three hours at least." the grouchy prince complained.

"Well sorry, I did not think everyone would apply. Its not like I play match maker every day." Bang boy sarcastically retorted.

"Hnn. Well you know for next time. Speaking of which, when do we head out tomorrow?"

Trowa didn't reply. Instead, he looked away and acted like the wallpaper was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Narrowing his dark blue eyes Heero repeated his question. Yet again he was ignored. Not liking what he speculated was the problem he turned to his black haired friend and asked. At least there he received a reply.

"We don't. Trowa planed for us to spend three nights here."

This time it was Heero's turn to bellow. "What?! What do you mean three nights here? Trowa, what the hell were you thinking?" He stood up to give his friend his harshest glare.

Also rising to defend himself Trowa answered "Hey, don't blame me. If you had found someone, you would be using that time to decide if that person was a prospect or not. Don't tell me you're making your choose on looks alone." the usually quiet wolfean roared as everyone in the room gawked at him.

The prince snorted, opened his mouth, thought about it and then conceded. "You're right. I would want more time with someone. Please forgive me for losing my temper." He then striped down to his under garments and bonelessly fell back into the bed.


	2. Hard Travel

Treasure Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe (I have no idea what is going to happen)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, AU (well duh if its mpreg) bad grammar

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (they have a wolf form and a human one) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero of Dane is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Chapter 2

Four months, four long grueling months spent on the road traveling from town to town. The young chocolate haired prince did not think he could take any more. Never in his wildest dreams did he think so many people would want to marry him. Granted he knew most only wanted his fortune or fame in marrying a prince. He even expected that from his people, but not from the other races.

Shortly after their journey began, word spread about the wolfean prince and his quest to find his one true love. Not only now did the blue eyed boy have his own race to choose from, but elves, fairies, and even a centaur greeted him in every town. Plus, knowing that the prince was an alpha wolfean and thus able to breed with both genders, he had to contend with females from the other races.

Not accustom to being swamped by hordes of females, Wufei, the prince's lead guard was close to a nervous breakdown. Every town the prince stopped at, more and more people tried to win his hand. The first few towns were mild compared to what the subjects tried to accomplish to garner the blue eyed prince's attention. Girls decked out in lavish gowns, outrageous hairdos, and the swimming in perfume actually broke out in fights to prove their worth. Essentially it was a security nightmare.

The black haired guard and his prince were quickly approaching their wits end. Even resorting to only give the towns a day notice to gather their bachelors was enough to alert wannabe suitors of the next auditions to be the future king's consort. Tempers among the group rose, bickering and cold shoulders were abounded. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.

Of course the prince, being the center of all this attention and the focus of the crazed attention grabbing populace was the first to break down. After traveling and putting up with twenty seven towns, the chocolate haired prince broke down. It was one thing to go out and greet his adoring public, but to have to sit through and pay attentions to those who thought they were his soul mate was just too much. Following a dreadful display of an elf's attempt to sing, Heero couldn't stand it. Things had long ago gotten out of hand. It was like he was holding a talent show instead of finding his true love.

"Trowa, what is our next destination?" the prince curtly asked while turning in his saddle. After four months, the group was just leaving their twenty seventh town.

Tiredly, the long banged advisor replied, "Caledonii, we should be there shortly after dusk."

"Hn" Heero grunted "I'll meet you there." Squeezing his legs, he encourages his horse to gallop from the group.

As the prince disappeared from sight, Trowa asked his long time black haired friend, "Wufei, aren't you going to follow him?"

"He wants to be left alone, so let him." Turning his sour look to the advisor, Wufei continued, "He is more than capable of handling himself for a few hours."

"Wufei, I'm surprised at you. Before this journey began, you would hardly let the prince out of your sight, and now you're allowing him to roam the countryside without you." the green eyed boy sarcastically stated.

Huffing, the guard responded "After seeing him deal with crazed women for the last four months has renewed my faith in his ability to protect himself."

"You mean the way he picked up and tossed that one in the well two towns back?" Maddox asked from behind his boss.

"Yes" Wufei replied with a smirk. "That and when he dumped the pitcher of water on the mayor who kept flirting with him four towns ago."

Sbsbsbssbsbsbsbssbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsb

Knowing his horse could easily handle a harsh pace, Heero galloped for six miles. He had checked with Trowa the night before to learn the direction and distance of Caledonii from his last location. Not caring about leaving his friends and guards behind, the prince required some personal time. Slowing down to cool his mount after the grueling run, the blue eyed wolfean breathed a sigh of relief and let his mind wonder.

After four months of travel and seeming like thousands of applicant choices in suitors, Heero could not believe no one interested him. Sure, many of them were good looking and caught his eye, but none were able to captivate him. They all seemed, '_seemed like what_?' He thought. The prince could not catalogue his feelings. Yet that was the problem. '_None of those would be suitors' invoked desires of love. I could not feel anything beyond a slight tingle of lust for only a handful of them_.'

Still processing on how no one came remotely close to conjuring up his feelings, Heero noticed his horse's stride change. Leaning forward and looking down at the animal's right foreleg, the prince watched the appendage move and strike the ground. Then he saw an extra flash appear. Coming loose, the horse's silver shoe flashed in the afternoon sky. Nonetheless, it was still nailed in the front of the hoof, but gaped at the back.

Not wanting to injure his steed, the prince leapt off and stopped the horse. Running his hand down the leg to the hoof, he picked up the leg and examined the shoe. He gently pulled on the shoe to test how well nailed it was on the front only to have it fall off in his hand.

"Well that solves that problem." He mumbled to his ride. Making sure nothing else was wrong with his horse, he felt along the bottom of the hoof. Then gently set it down and ran both hands over the leg to check for any sores or lameness. Satisfied at not finding any other problem, Heero straightened and patted Wing, his horse, on the shoulder. "At least everything seems alright. But on the safe side I think I'll just walk with you."

Swinging the reins over the horses head, the prince smiled to his horse and walked to the other side of him. Next he loosened the saddle's girth allowing the horse more comfort. Then he began a slow walk to Caledonii. Watching the horse as they walked Heero checked to make sure again that the animal had no problems. So focus on Wing, the chocolate haired man jumped when he heard a loud bang of thunder. Looking to the sky the prince saw large dark storm clouds rolling in.

"Great, this is just what I need." He muttered to himself as he pulled out his hooded cloak. No sooner had he donned the apparel than the sky began to rain. Within minutes the sun disappeared behind the gloomy storm clouds. "Well Wing, at least I can see the town. We should make it just past noon."

Entering the town, Heero glanced around for the blacksmith or livery. Having never been to Caledonii, he had no idea where to go. People of all races were bustling around in a hurry going about their business. Luckily he spotted an attractive someone who was leisurely walking slowly in the pouring rain. At first hesitant to ask this stranger who acted like it was a bright sunny day instead of a gusting thunderstorm, the prince called out.

"Excuse me?" He paused to see if he caught the man's attention. As the man turned and approached him and his horse, Heero continued. "Hello, I was wondering if you could assist me."

Heero studied the approaching man from under his hood. He noticed that the man, really still a boy, was younger than himself. Also, in the little light from the stores along the street, the prince saw that the boy was shabbily dressed. His clothes, nothing more than rags, hung on his lithe frame. Most of all, Heero observed the long, wet, chestnut braid lying limp over the boy's shoulder.

"Sure I can help, what did you need?" The boy happily said with a smile as if he hadn't a care in the world. He freely walked up to the prince and greeted, "My names Duo, how can I help you?"

Taken back by the happy beauty standing him front of him, Heero hid behind his hood and stated, "My horse lost a shoe and I need a blacksmith."

Grin growing larger and eyes brighter Duo cheerfully said, "It's your lucky day my friend, I just so happen to work at the smitty. I'ma headin there now" He paused as he turned around and bobbed his head for the prince, "so'a just folla me."

"Thank you" the prince quietly stated.

As he headed home to the stables, the violet eyed boy kept glancing back to the stranger. Duo kept trying to get a glimpse of the man's face, but was unsuccessful. He was curious about the man, it was obvious the stranger had never been to Caledonii before; otherwise he would have known where the livery was. The Town as a whole only had one main street with around ten businesses and less than twenty homes surrounding the stores.

Trying to settle his curiosity, Duo began a series of questions. "So what brings you to Caledonii on a fine day like this?" He waited for a reply, yet only received the loud clanging of rain on the paved street. Not one to give up he tried again. "Are ya here for the big gathering for tomorrow?"

"Hn." was sternly given.

Taking that for a positive response the braided boy continued trying to coax a reaction. "Ya, lotsa people have been comin' in. The Inn has been booked for days. Didja already make a reservation? If not, you maybe sleepin with me in the stable." He chuckled a little as he took in the solemn stranger. Sighing at still no proper answer he went on to talk about the town and what its features were.

Heero was ecstatic. It appeared that the lovely boy had not recognized his royal clothing with the covering cloak. When the boy asked him if he was there for the gathering the following day, the prince couldn't help but grunt his reply. While he didn't want to lie to the boy, he also did not want the beauty to know he was the prince yet. Feelings Heero had never felt before were emerging and he truly felt that this boy, who he met only minutes ago could be the one.

It lifted the prince's indifferent heart at the way the braided boy freely walked in the rain. He could not understand how someone with barely any clothing walk around smiling while getting sopping wet. In addition, the boy smelled wonderful. Granted his nose wasn't as good in human form as the wolf one, but Heero could pick out the boys natural fragrance easily through the rain. As the boy continued to ramble on about his town, Heero smiled to himself. He was quite enjoying listening to the pleasant voice of the other wolfean.

Wondering if the boy was a prospective mate, Heero took a deep breath catching the pleasing aroma of the violet eyed youth. '_Yes, he is a beta wolfean. And he wore no adornments to indicate he is bonded to someone' _Heero thought to himself.

Finally reaching the large stable, Duo hesitated, turned, and looked at the stranger. "If you want sir, I can handle the horse for you. I'm the blacksmith's apprentice and work as the stable aid for the livery too. Howie won't be able to shoe him until tomorrow afternoon, after the big shindig the mayor is having."

"That will not be nec….." Heero was cut off as the boy just grabbed the reins and started leading the damp horse. Shocked that someone else was leading Wing, the prince was frozen and unable to move. At the castle and all through his travels, not once had his temperamental gelding allowed another to handle him. Here was this beautiful lithe boy handling the horse as if they were together forever.

"The Inn is directly across the street. Don't worry 'bout the horse, I'll brush him down and throw a rug on him. I'll then give him a warm bran mash and alpha to help keep the chill out." Duo called back over his shoulder.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, the prince stepped into the crowded stable. "His name is Wing. Are you sure you can handle him? He normally only tolerates me." The prince glanced around taking in that most of the stalls were occupied.

"Ya, he seems like a big ol' baby. The only stalls available left are at the very back, or did you have one on reserve?" Violet eyes turned towards the stranger. Still unable to get a full glimpse of the other wolfean, Duo could only see bright dark blue eyes that seemed to glow with an inner light from under the hood. Disappointed at not getting a view of the good smelling stranger he waited for a reply while removing the saddle.

Still not wanting to give himself away, Heero replied "I did not make any reservations." Which was true, he had left that detail for Trowa to handle.

"Alright, well, if ya need em, he'll be in the far back, if no one's here feel free to collect em yaself." With that he led the horse down the aisle.

Acknowledging the dismissal, Heero turned and walked back out into the rain. Lifting his head to look around the small town, he saw the Inn across the street. Not wanting to stay any longer in the rain, he head straight to it and entered. The entrance parlor was packed. At the desk, a horde of wolfeans, elves and fairies argued with the poor clerk.

"I'm sorry but all the rooms are taken. The only one open has been reserved." The clerk repeated over and over trying to get the agree mob to listen.

"The prince isn't here till tomorrow, I DEMAND you give me the room." A short fairy shouted.

"YOU, I was here first, I demand the room!"

"No I demand it." The crowd pushed and shoved each other.

Fed up with the seen, wet and miserable the angry prince's temper boiled over. "Shut up all of you now." He did not shout, but his tone was heard over all of the commotion and demanded the crowd's attention. "I will take the room and you all can go back to your homes."

"Who the hell are you to tell me to leave?" the boisterous short fairy demanded

Throwing back his damp hood and removing his cloak, the chocolate haired wolfean revealed himself. He narrowed his eyes to the pompous fairy, giving him a glare that sent chills down the rooms occupants' spines.

"I am the one who reserved the room." He sternly stated. Then he looked the fairy over from head to toe along with the rest of the occupants. "If you all are here trying to win my favor, I suggest you leave now. There is no point in _any_ of you staying." With that, he strolled to the counter and held out his hand. Taking the hint, the clerk immediately handed him the bronze key with the attached room number.

Key in hand, Heero then headed directly to his room. He ignored the startled gasps and whispers as he passed the would be suitors only thinking of a long hot bath followed by a long nap in bed. Deciding better, he paused and turned back to the clerk.

"Can you spend some soup to my room please?" He asked in kinder yet authoritive tone. At the clerk's nod he resumed his course to his room.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbss

"Praise the gods, we're here" the soaked, miserable and grumpy lead guard mumbled. He, like the rest of the party was saturated. Unable to travel faster than a slow trot due to the weather, the group only reached the small town just after sunset.

Traveling non stop to catch up to their prince, the lot looked like starving drowned rats. All five were starving having chosen to not stop to eat in order to make up time to their chocolate haired prince. Having previously been to the small town, Galen led the group to the livery.

Seeing the barn's door already open, the group dismounted and led the horses inside. The stable was a commotion of noise and moving bodies. Horses whinnying from their stalls, others stomping the ground being brushed down and saddled standing in the aisles' crossties. Wufei turned and raised a questioning black eyebrow to his long banged friend.

Trowa shrugged slightly and began to lead his horse down the less crowded aisle on the right side. Wanting nothing more than to get a hot meal Wufei quickly followed with his subordinates. They each found an empty stall and began untacking their mounts. The guard quickly fell into deep thoughts of his mate and how he missed him these long four months. Not paying attention to the world around him, Wufei unsaddled his horse and removed a brush from the saddle bag.

"Hello" a chipper voice sounded from outside Wufei's stall. Both he and his black roan mare jumped. He quickly turned and glared at the owner of the happy voice.

"What do you think you are doing startling my horse? Don't you know not to sneak up on a large dangerous animal?" the black haired wolfean demanded from the long haired man in front of him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Hn, you didn't scare me, only my horse you fool." Wufei retorted indignantly.

"Not true" the braided youth replied. "The horse saw me, she only jump cause you did. I thought you heard me comin. That's why I whistle when in the barn." All said with a large grin that only grew as Wufei became more upset.

"Who are you and what do you want?" was demanded. The guard was very upset by this "boy" who contradicted what he said. How dare this braided fool imply he was startled. By this time Trowa and the other three guards had stopped their grooming and was either standing in the aisle or their stalls watching the growing argument.

"Duo's my name and I'm the stable boy here." He looked over his shoulder quickly and studied the other members of the party. "Did you guys request stalls ahead of time?" Not waiting for a response he continued, "cause we're booked. Although from what I heard from the fat fairy, a lot of people are leaving shortly. Seems like something happened earlier at the Inn and many of the travelers were told to leave. But I…"

"Do you always talk so much?" an infuriated Wufei cut in. He looked over to Trowa and raised an eyebrow to get his take on the long haired wolfean. The green eyed man only shrugged and turned back to his horse to let Wufei handle the talkative man. Sighing, the guard refocused on the younger wolfean.

Duo raised his right hand and held his chin. He acted like he was giving the question a lot of thought before turning to the black haired wolfean and grinning like a mad man. "You ain't heard nott'in yet. I like to talk; it's how you learn things. Don' cha think?"

Wufei just stared, and then said lifting his chin "I am head guard, Chang Wufei, to his Royal Highness Prince Heero Yuy. You should have a reservation for six stalls."

Looking around again, Duo recounted then asked "Where is your sixth person. I only counted five?"

Shocked the braided talking wonder could count; the guard dismissed the question as if it wasn't worth answering. He just turned back to his horse and resumed the grooming process.

Receiving the cold shoulder and taking the hint to leave, Duo snorted and left to gather water for the new horses. '_Beside, I couldn't blame the horses if their owners had a stick up their ass_.' he thought to himself. He only was doing his job.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

Completed with the task of settling the horses, the royal party made their way to the Inn. After taking to the frazzled clerk, they found their way to the prince's rooms. The group was lucky that the small town's Inn had a royal suite. Apparently it was just added on within the last year do to a wealthy frequent customer who visits often to visit his son. Even luckier was that it had a private large bath with running hot water.

Not bothering to knock, Wufei stormed into the room carrying his and the prince's luggage. Fortunately they both traveled light and had only one bag each, although the prince's bag was twice the size. Immediately the guard froze as a blade was pressed to his neck. Flashing his eyes over his nude attacker, he relaxed his tense muscles.

"My my my, Wufei, you appear to be slipping." The prince stated with a vicious smirk. He lowered his blade and flopped tiredly back onto the bed. He studied his guards and friends as they entered before remarking. "You lot look like drowned rats and stink like wet dogs."

"Correction, Trowa smells like wet dog because he insisted on traveling through the rain in his wolf form." the black eyed guard tersely replied. It was bad enough the long haired fool of a stable boy try to humiliate him; he was not going to let his friend do it, even if he was the prince.

Noticing his friend's attitude, the blue eyed boy decided to let him be. It wasn't worth it to further enrage the guard. "Have you eaten supper yet?"

"No" replied his green eyed friend as he set about changing into dry clothes.

The prince followed the example of his companions and also put on dry clothes. Once all of them were properly attired, they headed out. They asked at the desk where to eat and were told next door at the tavern. It was the only eatery besides the teahouse and as much as they loved tea, they wanted a filling meal to heat them up on that miserable day.


	3. Another Meeting

Treasure Found

Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe (I have no idea what is going to happen)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, OOC, AU (well duh if its mpreg) bad grammar and syntax

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (they have a wolf form and a human one) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero of Dane is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Big thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope I can keep making you happy.

Chapter 3 Another Meeting

Warning, this was the never ending chapter. It will most likely be in two parts since it's twice the normal length.

The day began like all the others on this horrible journey, with dread. Having eaten a quiet dinner the night before and choosing to go straight to bed, no one in the party spoke a word. Traveling and meeting so many annoying and frustrating people was beginning to affect all of them.

The three castle guards had it the worst. They not only had to contend with a grumpy boss, but a sulking advisor and an infuriated prince. It was a toss up of which one was the worst. They were relieved that the journey would cease in a month or less.

The group was to meet the mayor at noon in the town center. The only going in their favor was that none of them appeared to be sick from being wet for so long. Having chosen to send Maddox and Xerxes ahead of time to scout the area for threats and arrange things for the meeting, the rest of the party leisurely got dressed. Only the thought of seeing the long haired beauty motivated the prince. Once finished, they headed out to meet the other two at the teahouse for brunch.

Entering the small dining room, the group took in their surroundings. The place was small, with only twelve tables and sat maybe around 50 people. It was light and airy due to the large windows on either side of the entrance. Only one other table was occupied. There sat a small blonde haired wolfean that appeared to be just approaching his maturity. When he looked up at the entering party, his eyes widen and a small smile appeared as he noticed the prince's advisor.

Green eyes shifting over the restaurant paused as they hit upon the blonde. Trowa was awestruck. The blonde wolfean before him was gorgeous. He inhaled deeply catching the pleasant sent of the beta wolfean before him. The boy had light blonde hair, blue green eyes like the ocean, and a petite yet well-developed build.

Realizing he was still standing in the doorway and blocking Galen from entering, the advisor collected himself and followed the others to a large table in the back corner. He grabbed a chair that allowed him to watch the back of the enchanting blonde headed beta's profile. The long banged boy never even noticed the waiter come and set water for all of them. Yet he some how managed to answer when asked what he wanted to eat.

Glancing out of the corner of his blue eyes, Heero noticed how his advisor seemed reverted with the blonde beta. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. It seemed that not only he had found a mate in this small town. Shifting his view to his black haired friend, the prince began to tell him of his events the day before. When he got to the part about meeting the stable boy Wufei couldn't help but snort out his water through his nose. Heero stopped his account of events and raised a chocolate eyebrow.

"Sorry, but you had the unfortunate experience also meeting that fool." Wufei distastefully stated.

"Why do you call him a fool?" Heero demanded upset that his friend referred to his future mate that way.

"Because he is. The idiot was dumb to go around and sneak up on me and my horse. Then he had the audacity to say I was the one who was scared and thus startled the mare. He is clearly a fool."

Heero narrowed his eyes and turned to Trowa, who was still glazed at a blonde head. "Trowa, what happened in the stable?"

"Hmm?" the advisor switched his attention to his prince. "Oh, the boy gave warning by whistling, Wufei was to busy daydreaming about his lover."

"WHAT" an irate Wufei protested. "How dare you say I was in the wrong! Plus, what makes you think I was daydreaming about Milliardo?"

"The face you make when you think about him." Trowa simply replied as he resumed his head watching.

"What do you mean face I make. I make no such face." the black haired beta insisted. Thinking more of his lover, Wufei unknowingly made the face.

That earned a chuckle from the prince and other guards. Upset, Wufei huffed and waited for their waiter to return with their orders. With the black haired beta upset, and the advisor studying the blonde, the conversation died out. The group of six sat in silence as they waited for their brunch. Once it came, they somberly ate. The only activity was when Trowa stiffened when the blonde blue eyed boy left.

Five minutes till the start of the meeting, the royal escorts led the prince to his designated spot. As the group attended more and more of these meetings, they became aware of what worked and what didn't. They now had the prospective mates line up in a single file line and had Heero walk it. He would look and smell each individual. If he found one he liked, he would supposedly ask them to take a step forward and wait to talk until he finished his inspection. The only thing was he hadn't done that to anyone yet. '_That's going to change today' _the prince thought.

Detecting the prince's approach, the mayor rang the community bell three times. Immediately the gathered crowd quieted down. The single beta wolfeans formed into their line and awaited inspection from their prince. He couldn't help but think that his wonderful town would have the prince's mate. If so, that would surely win him more support in the capitol. The mayor then puffed out his chest and strode over to the prince, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Greetings your Highness. It's so good to have you here in our pleasant town." The mayor stated with his head held high and his hand still out.

Heero just stared at the hand then raised his glaze to glare at the pompous man who thinks he could dare touch the royal hand. When greeting his subjects as the His Royal Highness, Heero had to act a certain way. He didn't always agree with it, but at times like this it became handy.

Intimidated by the prince, the mayor quickly lowered his hand. He then nervously stepped to the side to allow Heero and Trowa to inspect his town's eligible betas.

"Is this all of them?" Trowa questioned.

"Yes, yes, I made the announcement yesterday and again today to have them all here." the major responded becoming sure of himself again.

Heero stepped up to the middle of the line and glanced down to both ends. To his dismay he did not see a long chestnut braid. What he did see was Trowa and the blonde beta from the restaurant staring at each other.

"Are you positive no one is missing? Check to make sure." The prince ordered. Quickly the major rushed forward and inspected the fidgeting betas. He noticed that one loud mouthed beta was missing. The old mayor then swiftly thought of possibilities. Should he tell the prince all are accounted for or tell the truth and say one is missing? When he returned to the prince, the harsh glare he was receiving decided for him.

"Sire, there is one missing. I am so sorry. I told his employer yesterday and today about your inspection. I don't know why he isn't here. But its of no loss, he's an insufferable beta, you'd be better off not meeting him. He has an……" the old man answered.

"Enough. Have him meet me in the tavern tonight at six pm and no later." The prince cut him off. He released his most deadly glare then continued, "Make sure he attends. Do you understand?"

Energetically nodding his head, the mayor responded with a weak yes. The prince then strode up to the blonde beta and ordered him to follow. The chocolate haired alpha then led the way back to his hotel room.

Trowa and Wufei were shocked. Not only had the prince selected from the group, but he asked for a meeting from another one. The brown haired alpha wasn't sure what to think. It was strange after not selecting anyone to choosing two in one day. And that one was the boy from earlier and the other had yet to be seen. As the prince stormed off, his friends had no choice but to set aside their questions and follow.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

"Duo, come here boy" Howard howled for his ward. He had been looking out for the young beta for the past four years. He had no children of his own and came to care for the boy as his own.

"Ya Howie whatcha need?" the braided beta asked while leading Wing to the crossties. He had already wrapped up his morning chores of mucking, feeding and filling water. All he had left was to replace Wing's shoe. Granted he had told the stranger that the blacksmith would do it, but Duo long ago passed him by with an innate ability to handle animals and seemed to tame metal to do his will.

"After you finish here, I want you to go out and collect some lolium. You know how the horses like its blooms and it only does that after a heavy rain like yesterdays."

"But Howie" Duo whined "aren't I s'pose to go to that meeting?" He proceeded to pout sticking out his lower lip and turning his violet eyes to the puppy dog stare.

"Don't you try that look on me, I'm immune to it."

"Oh really since when?" the boy chuckled then turned his pout to full force.

Trying hard not to look at the boy, Howard took a quick look around and spotted a scythe. An idea popped into his head. "Come now Duo, surely you want to give your new scythe a try." He paused as he watched the boy consider his words. "You kept raging on how sharp it was from that new metal you used." The old man couldn't help but smile as he watched the beta. He knew he had the boy now and nothing would stop him from going out to use the new scythe.

"All right, I'll go out, but you owe me. Even with the sharpest blade, that's a lot of swinging and I am going to be so sore come tomorrow. You have to give me the morning off."

Upset about the compromise, Howard reluctantly agreed to the deal. His only concern was making sure that Duo stay far away from the prince and his inspection. He wasn't that old, he knew how lovely Duo was and that the prince would likely think so too. But he couldn't risk anyone finding out about his lad's secrete.

After he finished nailing the shoe into Wing's hoof and checking the fitting, Duo led the horse up and down the aisle watching his gait. Not seeing any problems, he stabled the horse and went to collect his things. Once set, he headed out to the local bog pulling his cart behind him. Whistling on his way, the braid youth looked to the sky. He was happy that not a cloud was in the sky. The sun was warm and drying up the mud along the unpaved trails. Plus, it wasn't too warm yet, it was only around 10 am and he could easily collect a cart full of lolium.

Reaching his selected area, Duo began swinging his scythe. He smiled a wicked grin as he noticed the light, solid, and sharp blade cut through the harvest like nothing was there. Getting into a rhythm and doing the monotonous work, the beta thought back to his early days.

FLASHBACK

His stomach was growling. He looked around, but nothing was familiar to him. The tiny boy was too afraid to move and ask the busy people around him for help. Wide violet eyes kept scanning the area, but fear held him in place. Not knowing what to do, he continued to sit under a public watering trough. He was so hungry; his stomach wouldn't be quiet or stop twisting. The only movement he made besides his eyes was to rub his sore tummy.

"Hey, whatcha doin' under there?" a voice asked to his right. The little boy couldn't help but jump, hitting his head on the trough.

"Easy there kid, did'in mean ta' scare ya like that." Looking to the owner of the soft voice the tiny boy relaxed as he noticed it was another child, maybe double his age. "Why don'cha com'on out of there?"

The smaller boy adamantly shook his head no. This other boy smelled and seemed okay, but he was still too fearful to move. Sensing the smaller boy wouldn't move, the older blonde haired boy reached out and grabbed the startled violet eyed boy. He yanked the child to his feet and proceeded to drag him down the cobble stoned street not giving the kid a chance to protest.

"Ya can't stay under there, some'a the horses would freak out and then the owners will chase ya out." The blonde looked down at his reluctant tagalong. "I'm Solo by the way, what's your name?"

All the frightened boy could do was shake his head. He was following Solo willingly now, but was still too scared to do anything else. The older boy led him down a narrow alley and into a tall abandoned building. He released his hold on the smaller boy and climbed around stacks of rotting wooden crates to a hidden entrance.

"Welcome to my home." He paused rubbing his chin. "Well, home for now at least, until they chase us out. You can stay with me if you want."

With that, the violet eyed wolfean nodded and was promptly introduced to Solo's small gang. When the older boy went to tell them about their newest member he paused and looked at the small child. "Well kid, what can ya tell us about yaself?" He waited for an answer. "Come on, you must know something, ya can talk right? Don' be afraid here, non' us will do anything to ya." He finished by kneeling in front of the child and giving a large smile.

Looking around the boy finally spoke up. "I'm four years old."

"Well that's something. Do ya know ya name kid?" Solo only received a negative shake. "Hmm, I guess I get to name ya. Hmmm, since I'm Solo, you could be Duo. Do you like that kid" The small child nodded. "Then it's settled, gang, meet Duo."

End Flashback

Looking around the smelly bog, Duo realized he had cut a large portion of the blossoms already. He walked to his cart, set down the scythe and picked up the water canteen. Glancing at the sky, he noticed he had been working for an hour already. Then he looked at around and saw no one was around him as he laid down the canteen. He took his sweat soaked shirt off. Then he picked up his water can and poured some on to his face, letting drip down and off his chin. Enjoying the cool water, he poured more over his chest and shoulders. He stood there for a moment letting the water run down and the slight breeze cool his warm body. Then he recapped the water and headed back to what he had cut down.

Again with the repetitive chore of picking up the harvest, Duo's mind wondered again.


	4. Another Meeting b

Treasure Found

Chapter 3 part B

Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe (I have no idea what is going to happen)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, OOC, AU

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (they have a wolf form and a human one) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero of Dane is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Flashback

Six years, he couldn't believe he had lived with Solo for six years now. It was the start of spring and around the same time his best friend and gang leader had found him. Solo had taken him in, knowing nothing about the skinny child. Duo received so much from him, including his name. That was what he prized the most. Well that and his long hair that Solo helped him braid. A few other members of the gang had long hair, but none as long as the violet eyed boy. He insisted that his hair be long. Long hair was the only thing he remembered of his mother. His father or anything else he couldn't remember.

Growing up, Duo did notice some differences between himself and the other gang members. He was always first to hear something. Always first to see and smell possible danger, Duo would then alert the gang. Yet his young mind couldn't make anything of it. He just assumed he was a special human.

Lately, Duo had been able to smell a change in the members of the gang. He could hear their breathing more and noticed them slowing down. The youngest member of the gang thought something was wrong, but didn't know what. Within two weeks of noticing the changes, the problems became worse.

Two members just a little older than Duo started to cough badly. They also began to throw up and couldn't keep down water. In four days, those members were dead. Solo then too began to cough. Only he coughed up blood. Now everyone in the gang was seriously ill except for Duo. No one but him was able to leave their current hideout. The ten year old became the sole provider for the four sick gang members.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Duo gladly accepted his duty. He would smile and grin at Solo and the others to lighten the dark mood. Unfortunately the violet boy wore himself out. It was hard work walking the city trying to find an easy mark, or stealing food from stores and running away. Plus, he couldn't go directly back home incase he was followed.

This went on for a week. Over that time, two more members died. There were only three left now. Duo may not have been sick, but he was exhausted trying to take care of the others. Also, he was sinking into a deep depression. Seeing how Duo was, Solo ordered him not to go out. Of course Duo being Duo refused and went to get food and water anyways.

The unlikeliest thing that could happen happened. While the long haired boy was successful in getting food, he tripped when he ran into a tall stern looking man. Afraid of being caught, Duo quickly jumped up and ran, leaving behind the food. He was so shaken up he ran straight to the hide out. When he entered he called out for his friends. Not hearing a reply, Duo ran to where they all slept. Frozen in mid stride, the violet eyed boy let out a loud wail from what he saw.

Lying in their places, both Solo and the other sick gang member laid dead. Regaining himself, Duo rushed over to his best friend and started to shake his shoulders. He began mumbling nonsense words trying to rouse his mentor. After a few minutes Duo gave up. He knew they were gone, but what was he to do. '_I'm all alone now. Why? Why did they have to leave me?_' "WHY" he shouted out.

Then he heard it. A slight scraping sound came from the front of the building. Someone was trying to get in. The long haired boy started to rise, but thought better of it. '_Why run now? Where would I go? It's pointless' _he thought to himself as he sat pulling his knees to his chest and rocking.

When the noises stopped, Duo was already lost in his own little world. He had been thrown too much in too short of a timeframe. When the reason for the noise stood over him, the child never even saw. He never felt the gentle hands lift him up and carry him away from the death in that abandoned building.

Duo didn't register anything until two days later when hunger and thirst made him move. For the first time in days he glanced around and saw his new surroundings. He was in a large room filled with many small beds like the one he was occupying. Fear rose in him, he had no idea where he was or how he even got there. The only thing he remembered was that his friends were dead.

Swallowing his fear, the young wolfean quietly hopped out of bed and followed his nose. It led him down a long hallway with many other doors and to a crowded kitchen. He saw a tall blonde woman dishing out soup, the source of the good smelling aroma. Without looking at him or stopping what she was doing, the woman greeted him.

"Well don't just stand there. Come on in and sit down by an empty plate. You can call me Helen and if you have any questions ask me or one of the other children."

So Duo listened and accepted this new way of life. He lived there for almost six years. The violet eyed youth made new friends and considered all five caretakers as parents. The boy was happy living there. He knew he was different than them and had seen how the other races were treated. Duo didn't think his guardians would treat him differently, but knew the other kids would.

Still, he desperately wanted to know what he was. It was hard learning of the other races. His guardians had always told him and the other orphans to stay clear of them. They were never sent to their stores or allowed to socialize in general with them. The orphanage didn't tell them the other races were evil or anything like that, they just implied that way. Duo, being out going and always eager to help, was one of the few who was allowed to run errands.

Usually the one being sent out to trek to the city for supplies, Duo used his time wisely. He never went to the elves or fairies' stores, but observed them walking the streets in certain sections. Listening first to the local humans, he learned that the other races were kept in certain parts of the city. Also, it seemed many humans seemed distrustful and superstitious. Closer to that part of the city, he was able to learn more things.

He had found out that elves had longer life spans and pointed ears. The boy was able to continue observing them when sent on an errand for food or something similar. Duo was also able to smell the difference between the elves and humans as he visited the elfin section of town. Elves seemed to be the predominant magical race amongst the humans. For many trips to the city, Duo refined his senses by picking out who was elf or human. He was always able to get it right away from sight first, and then went to his nose. The teen never had any problems, until he smelled his first fairy.

The fairy's outer appearance was exactly like the elves. Only the difference in smell was detected. That threw the boy off at first. He originally thought it was just a weird smelling elf. But then he noticed a few more with the same scent and concluded that they were something else. The long haired boy then picked up on an identical smell he shared with the fairy. Going back to the elves, he was also able to detect it slightly. He was then able to know for sure he was not all human or human at all.

Working up ways to ask the other races questions without giving himself away, Duo slowly made his way to an elf's store of carved wooden baskets. Entering, he pretended to look around and seem interested in the wares. Boring of that rather quickly (a boy can only look at so many baskets before they all seem the same), the teen made his way over to the counter with the elf. Just as the elf looked at him, the evening chimes sounded.

"Sorry son, you have to go, its time for me to close" the elf stated after the chimes finished.

Puzzled at why this store closed earlier than the other Duo asked.

"Well it's because humans don't want us elves and other races around after dark. We're not allowed to live in the towns and have to be sure we're gone before dark. Those chimes you just heard warn us of sunset in half an hour."

"How come you can't live in the city?" Duo asked still puzzled. He had never heard of that before. Of course he had never talked to or went near another race before.

The elf just gave the boy a funny look before explaining. "It's because humans fear us. We have magic and they don't." He stopped to look closer to the violet eyed teen. "Aren't you afraid of me? That I might curse you or turn you into a frog?"

Duo simply shook his had and replied with a wide grin. "No. You don't seem evil or the cursing type. You actually don't look much different than most humans, except for the ears. Are all elves ears like that?"

"How old are you boy?"

"Fifteen sir. Well, maybe fifteen, I could be sixteen. But I don't change my age until the beginning of summer. That's my favorite season and picked then to have my birthday." He replied with a large grin.

Again giving a funny look, the elf just nodded. He then looked up to the window and noticed the time. "Sorry boy, but you have to leave now. I have to head home or I'm in trouble."

"What kinda trouble would you be in?" he asked while heading to the door with the elf.

"If the police saw me they would arrest me. But I'm more concerned about others. Some people go around and attack any magical people they come across."

Duo stopped dead in his tracts. He turned to see that the elf was telling the truth. "That's horrible. Aren't they caught and punished."

"No, the police encourage it" he replied while locking his store. "Now off with you. You don't want to be seen with me too long." The elf was amused by this questioning teen and wanted to make sure he wouldn't be a reason for him to find trouble.

Nodding, Duo waved goodbye and ran off home. The orphanage he lived at was on the other side of the city, a good twenty minutes if he ran the whole way. He both loved and loathed the location. It was nice that it wasn't directly in the city, but down the road a little in the bordering forest. The bad thing was that it was a hike when he wanted to go to the city and explore.

As he drew near his home, Duo slowed his pace and scented the air. He could smell a fire. A large fire, that stunk of burning flesh. Panic flashed threw the braided boy. The only thing down this street that would still have people in it at this time of day was the orphanage. Worried, Duo ran as fast as his legs could move. Then he saw his home. The large building was ablaze.

Approaching the burning structure, the wolfean noticed another powerful sent. It was another race's sent, of many men. He knew it was like an elf's, yet this was slightly altered. Looking quickly around, he didn't see the source of the new smell. His only concern now was that his friends and family was still inside. Running up to the burning door, he found it locked. Determined to enter, Duo kicked at the flames and burning wood until it gave. With out thinking, he dashed in and yelled for his friends. Upon taking a breath, Duo was seized by a coughing fit due to too much smoke.

Ignoring the need for air and flames licking out of the walls and ceiling, the boy ran to the largest room, the kitchen. There he found the majority of his friends. Through the smoke and chaos of the fire, Duo was able to hear and smell none were alive. He heard a loud crackling over the roar of the blaze and knew he had to get out. Retracing his steps as fast as he could, the boy scurried back outside through the burning door.

Coughing hard, the teen fell to his knees and panted for fresh air. Duo was coughing so hard, he started to bring up blood from his burning lungs. So consumed by his coughing fit, the boy never noticed part of his shirt had caught fire. As the fire spread on the light flimsy material, coughing became the least of Duo's problems. Feeling the immense heat on his back, the boy threw himself forward onto the grass and began to roll. A few moments later he finally stopped, too exhausted to move anymore. The now burned boy simply laid there and passed out from fatigue of both mind and body.

End of Flashback

Picking up the last cutting, Duo looked around again. His stomach growling to let him know he missed lunch, the wolfean walked to the front of the cart and grabbed his lunch and canteen. Taking a quick glance around and not seeing anyone, he decided to leave his shirt off and headed for a nearby tree. Once sitting down and leaning comfortably against the large oak, Duo unwrapped his hunk of cheese and bread then began eating. Hungry as he was, it took no time at all before he was licking his fingers clean. Checking around himself to make sure he didn't drop anything to eat, Duo grumbled about never packing a big enough lunch and preceded back to the cart.

Glancing at the cart and noticing how full it was, the wolfean decided he had worked enough. He'd already been working for five hours out there in the warm sun. It was strange, all that time out in the field, and no one else out collecting lolium blossoms. Then he thought of the reason, '_of course, that silly town meeting with the prince. Huh, I wonder if that's why Howie gave me this job today? He usually doesn't care if I go to royal functions or what ever the town is holding. Hmm, maybe the prince is here for a special reason. I'm sure I heard it._' He raked his mind for a few seconds before dismissing it.

Not really caring about the prince or Howard at the moment, Duo checked again to make sure no one was around. Happy, he grabbed his shirt from the cart and headed threw the field and to the bog. The smell from the bog was horrendous, but its mud was wonderful. It felt so cool on dry or damaged skin that the benefits out weighed the disadvantage of smelling.

Reaching the edge, the lithe teen striped out his pants and undergarments. Fully in the buff, he slowly waded into the murky water. Waist deep, the long haired boy finally remembered to pin up his hair. Task complete, he lowered himself and scooped up a handful of muck that his feet were sinking in. Stretching his right hand over his left should, Duo let the mud run down his back. Many times he repeated it until his whole back was covered. Finished, the wolfean pulled his sticking feet up and slowly headed back to the bank. There, he laid out on his stomach and let the sun heat the cool mud on his back.

By the time the mud dried, Duo was sound asleep. His early thoughts had come back to him. The young wolfean at that time remembered why the prince was in town. The royal was looking for a mate. Startling himself from his sleep, Duo cursed to himself, "Shit, no wonder Howie sent me off. Why didn't that bastard just tell me, I woulda just stayed in?" Shaking his head he realized Howie got two things out of this, one, Duo being out of the way and the second the lolium blossoms.

Getting up, he went to the water's edge and began splashing it over his shoulder. Taking to long, he gave up and walked in again. He immersed himself up to his neck. Reaching around himself, he worked off chunks of the muck. When Duo was content of getting most of the mud off, he went back to the bank and his clothes. Using his shirt, the teen quickly dried himself off and got dressed.

Heading back to the cart, Duo noted that it was nearly half passed five. Not wanting to be late for another meal, Duo hustled back to the livery. Normally he and Howard ate their supper at 6:30 after giving the dinner feeding in the barn. Wanting to wash up before he ate, Duo knew he would be cutting it close.

Sbsbsbsbsbssbsbbsbbbsbsbsbsbsbsbssbbsbbsbbsbbsbsb

Entering his room, Heero threw himself down onto the soft bed. He was upset that the long haired beauty was not at the town's gathering. The prince started to ponder reasons on why the boy would not be there. '_Maybe he caught something being in the rain yesterday. Or maybe, he didn't know of it. No, the mayor said he told everyone and it would only benefit him to have had everyone attend. Hmm, perhaps he didn't like me, or want to be a prince's consort.'_ That last thought angered the chocolate haired wolfean. His anger kept building as he continued to think of unpleasant reasons Duo didn't show up.

Too caught up in his growing bad mood, Heero paid no heed to the entering wolfeans. Noticing the black cloud around the prince, Wufei told his three subordinates to have the afternoon off and stay away from the prince for awhile. He didn't want too many people around in case the prince became unruly. Having previously encountered the blued alpha's wraith before, the booked it for the town's popular bar. The blacked haired wolfean then turned to his friend and the blonde haired boy. He raised a questioning eyebrow to the pair only to receive blank stares. Unsure of the prince's plan for the blonde, Wufei cautiously approached the bed.

"Heero, the beta you selected is here." the black haired beta waited for a response. Being ignored he went on "Did you wish to talk to him now or later this evening?"

Finally acknowledging his friend, Heero looked up and glared at Wufei. Then he decided to be spiteful. IF he couldn't talk to the one he wanted, then neither could Trowa. "Wufei, you and Trowa may leave us. I'll talk to him alone" he ordered. The prince glanced over to the brown haired advisor for his reaction. He was shocked. The glare that the green eyed wolfean was sending him rivaled his own. Heero couldn't help but smirk, he was pleased that the other alpha was upset and clearly wanted the blonde.

Trowa was troubled with Heero. He knew his friend had no intentions on claiming the boy as a mate. If the prince had wanted the blonde, he would have made his move at breakfast. The advisor couldn't figure what the prince was playing at by selecting the blonde. He knew his friend had seen him checking out the beta. Plus Heero had indicated he was after the beta he met yesterday by the way he talked at brunch. Trowa may not have been paying the prince his full attention, but he did listen in while watching his blonde. Then he realized Heero's short temper must have come into play. Upon seeing the alpha laying on casually on the bed smirking at him, the green eyed alpha became livid. He gnashed his teeth to the prince before storming out of the room. Knowing his friend's game now, he wasn't going to stick around.

Concerned about his friend's unusual behavior, Wufei nodded his consent to the prince and rushed out after his friend in too big a haste to close the door. The blonde was left standing there looking dumbfounded at the doorway.

"Close the door and come over here" Heero commanded in a frozen tone.

The beta wolfean flinched slightly at the tone of voice. He quickly shut the door and approached the bed. As he neared the prince, he detected a change in the prince's air. Taking a seat at the foot of the bed, the blonde waited for the prince to act first, which wasn't long. No sooner had he sat down the chocolate haired prince sat up and moved to lean back on the headboard. For a few tense moments the two studied each other before the beta couldn't stand it and broke the silence.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. It's an honor to talk in private with you." Quatre paused and waited for the prince to respond. Merely receiving a blank stare he pushed on. "I'm not sure if you remember, but a few years ago we met before. It…it was at one of your birthday parties. It was the one in which the horse bite you on your shoulder."

Heero couldn't help narrow his eyes at the boy who reminded him of that awful party. The horse that tried taking a chunk was Wing, who was a handful before he was gelded. Then he recalled all of the guests. Vaguely he remembered seeing Quatre there, but at the time had paid little attention to him. The prince had been too engaged in playing the perfect host to please his fathers.

"Hn, I remember, you were the wealthy textiles merchant's son."

"Yes, that would be me." The blonde perked up at having been remembered. He also noticed that the prince was beginning to relax and not seem so rigid. "Um, not to be rude, but what is the reason I am here?"

Heero only raised his right eyebrow.

"I," he took a breath "I can tell you don't feel attracted to me." Quatre quietly stated.

Again the prince raised his eyebrow.

Sensing the curiosity, the blonde went on to explain his secrete. After all, if you can't trust your prince and future ruler, who can you trust. "I am an empath. Not only can I smell deep emotions, but I can feel all of them."

"I never knew wolfeans had such talents."

"It is rare, but as common as there are female wolfeans."

Heero couldn't help but snort. In all of his travels the last four months, he had only met five female wolfeans. Four of those five he knew of from them working in the castle. Somehow, he couldn't believe that an empathe was as common as Quatre wanted him to believe.

"So your highness, why am I here?" Quatre cut off the prince's train of thought wanting to change the subject.

"Ah, for that I must apologize to you." Heero explained, "I originally had planned to have you sit and talk with me, my advisor and my guards." The blonde could tell it took a lot for the prince to say he was sorry. He responded to it with a large smile.

"Well that's okay, I don't mind talking to you. This town seldom has anything of interest going on. I hardly ever hear what's going on in the land. I haven't had time lately to talk to my main source of gossip." He paused and looked nervously at the prince before quietly going on. There was a long awkward moment when neither wolfean spoke. "Um, who is the tall green eyed, alpha traveling with you?"

Heero couldn't help but let a small genuine smile sneak on to his face. He was glad that the beta was also interested in his friend. His anger put aside, the prince decided to go back to his original plan.

"Quatre, if you please, go and ask Wufei at the door to send in Trowa." At the prince's command, the blonde gave a questioning look but followed through with the order.

Immediately right outside the door leaning against the opposite wall was the black haired head guard. Wufei looked up to the blonde and held his gaze waiting to find if anything was needed.

"The prince asked me to tell you to bring in Trowa." The guard could tell the other beta was intimidated by him, yet he admired how the boy held his glaze and did not falter. Black head nodding, he turned and walked off to fetch his friend.

A few minutes later, Wufei and Trowa entered the prince's room. They found the room's two occupants sitting on the bed quietly. Heero didn't have anything to say, and Quatre didn't know what to say. Seeing the long banged wolfean enter, the blonde's face lite up like a Christmas tree.

"Hello, I'm Quatre, it's a pleasure to meet your properly." The blonde replied eagerly rising and heading over to the alpha with his hand held out. The green eyed alpha gladly accepted the hand and gave the beta a shy smile.

Wanting to give the two some time to get acquainted, Heero rose from the bed and headed for the door. He motioned his head to his guard to follow and proceeded out closing the door behind them. Too entranced with each other, Quatre and Trowa never noticed their departure.

The two stood staring at each other before Quatre broke the ice. "So what do you do as the prince's advisor? It must be hard work." As he waited for an answer, the blonde retook his seat on the bed.

Seeing the boy sit, Trowa gracefully moved to one of the arm chairs facing the fire and turned it to the bed. Not wanting to be so close sitting on the bed, but not far either, he effortlessly moved the chair close and sat down. Then he answered the question. "It's not really that difficult. Heero is too stubborn and does must of the work, plus he's intelligent and likes to stay informed of current events."

"Oh, I'm sure you're not giving yourself enough credit." At this a large blush blossomed across the alpha's face. "I'm sure you are a great help to him, otherwise why keep you around." Quatre praised with a large smile.

Wanting to take the focus off him, Trowa asked about Quatre, "So what do you do, Quatre." He liked how the name rolled off his tongue.

"Me, well, that's sort of a loaded question." This time it was the blonde's turn to blush. At Trowa's raised eyebrow he went on. "Well, I came here a few years ago to be a healer's apprentice. My parents believe I still am, but that really ended last year, at harvest time."

"So you're a healer?"

"Yes, I qualified by passing all the tests. Last year I traveled to the capitol to take all of them. Not to brag, but I received perfect marks for all of them." he said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you did" The blonde's eyes widen in his shock as Trowa leaned forward in the chair to place a hand on his knee. "Would you care to take a walk with me?"

"It…it would be my honor to." Both gathered themselves and headed out. They leisurely walked the town, Quatre telling Trowa stories of late night emergency visits and what house's child had what impaled up their nose. They walked for hours. Then Trowa remembered about Heero's dinner.

"Quatre, would you have dinner with me and the prince's entourage.

"Of course I would." He beamed to the advisor as they turned and headed for the tavern.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsb

As Heero and Wufei left the Inn, the prince led them directly across the street to the livery. Entering the large barn's open doors, the two paused and looked around. The only thing that greeted them was the sound of horses. Slowly they two made their way through the stable looking for someone, mainly Duo.

"It appears no one is here." Wufei simply stated.

"Hm" Heero grunted, his anger quickly returning. "There has to be someone to watch the horses and customers."

"I'm going to check out Wing, see if his shoe is done. Go find someone." The prince ordered before heading to wear he had seem Duo lead his horse. The guard mumbled something about pushy princes as he headed to what he assumed would be the tack room.

Upon seeing his horse, the alpha's rotten temper eased slightly. Unfastening the door and sliding it open, he entered the stall and greeted his four legged friend. "Hey there boy, how's your foot." Slowly with a hand on the horse, he walked around and picked up the leg. He saw a nice new shoe properly attached to the hoof. Moving to check the condition of the other shoes, the prince perceived that the smith had replaced the other foreleg's shoe and thoroughly cleaned out the back hooves. The blue eyed alpha smiled to his horse and patted him, "Well you're well taken care of."

"Your Highness" he heard his guard call out.

"Down here" he gruffly said. Happy that his horse was tended to, the prince left the stall to see if the black haired beta had found anyone. Looking down the aisle, he saw Wufei approaching with a short alpha wearing a loud colorful shirt.

"Sir, this is Howard, the owner operator of this establishment." Wufei affirmed as they stopped in front of the prince.

Howard and Heero gave each other stared while sizing each other up. The glaring contest only ending when Wufei made a coughing noise to ease the building tension.

"It's an honor to have your business here your highness." Howard throatily commented breaking the awkward silence. 'I wonder why he's here. Did he already meet my boy?' he thought to himself.

"I appreciate the job you did on shoeing my horse." Heero nodded to his grey horse.

The blacksmith turned to look at the animal. It was the one Duo did as a special favor for a stranger. '_Shit_' Howard thought. '_So what? Duo mustn't know he was the prince and met yesterday_.' Not wanting to indicate anything he looked back to the taller alpha.

"Sorry, wasn't me that did your horse" Howard chuckled. Heero only raised an eyebrow in question. Taking the hint, the old alpha continued. "It was my boy, he's the one who handles most the work now."

"How many blacksmiths do you have working here?" Wufei asked. He didn't think that foolish braided beta could be capable of handling a horse and working on its feet at the same time?''

Howard turned narrow eyes to him now. "It's only me and my boy." He didn't want to give anything about Duo away, but moreover didn't want to lie to the prince. His only goal was to protect the beta that he cherished as family.

"Please introduce us so I can thank him personally." the prince directed. His mind was racing. If only two worked at the barn, then Duo was the one who worked on Wing. But why did he say he would have the blacksmith do it and not just say himself. '_Did he not like me? He seemed friendly yesterday and eager to talk to me. But he did just walk off and became somewhat cold once we reached the stable. He has to be who wasn't at the meeting earlier, could he have figured out I was the prince and that was why he didn't show up_?' Heero's normal blank face started to turn to a cold expression.

"Sorry, but _I_ sent him on a job and he won't be here for the rest of the day." Howard looked the prince in the eye trying to gage his reaction.

"Were you not aware that all the betas were to meet me today? He was informed to be present, was he not?"

"I didn't think it was mandatory to attend, so I didn't tell him."

Not to be dissuaded by the old man, Heero remarked "very well, my party and I will be here for a few days yet. Please send him to the Inn for me." With that said, he brushed past the old man and headed for his room. Cold fury burning in his eyes.

Wufei, watching the proceeding and cataloguing the reactions turned back to the alpha. "If I were you, I'd make sure the prince sees "your boy" by tonight, before his temper becomes an issue."

"Is that a warning" Howard asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, just a friendly word of advice. The prince has been on the road to long and his short fuse has been lit, it would not be wise to add to his annoyance." Not wanting to explain more than he already did, the beta wolfean quickly left to catch up to his prince.

SssbsbSbsbsBsbsbsbsbsbsBsBSbssbsbsb

Pacing around the stable's entrance, the mayor nervously waited for Duo. The man mumbled to himself while walking back and forth and glancing at the town's clock tower. He had been there since 5pm to collect the boy from Howard. Surprise surprise, the boy wasn't there. After a yelling match with Howard on making him look like a fool in front of the prince and entire town, the mayor found out that the other old alpha had sent the young beta on a harvesting job.

To say that the mayor was angry was a vast understatement. He was livid. His way of winning favor into the nobility was quickly disappearing. His chance of helping the prince to find love was slipping away. Of course he didn't really care about that, he just wanted to claim any riches that would surely come for his town supplying the chosen mate. However the prince had to choose someone, and he couldn't if that loud obnoxious someone was not here. He couldn't figure on who to blame. Surly the prince wouldn't want that annoying braided teen from who knows where. The boy he had picked out, Quatre, was from good stock, wealthy, and had an excellent education.

As Duo reached the edge of town, his thoughts turned to the wonderful smelling stranger he met the day before. He had greatly enjoyed his short talk with the man. The sound of his timbre voice so alluring, Duo wanted nothing more than to jump the guy and rip that cloak off to see the rest of the package. Plus, the stable hand noticed that the unfamiliar person took great care of his horse. He couldn't help but feel that there was something special about this stranger.

Approaching the stable first to drop off the cart holding his days work, Duo noticed the stuffy old mayor walking back and forth by the doorway. '_Great, what is the old codger up to now_' he thought of the greedy mayor. Too late to turn back to go around back, the beta plastered on a large grin and energetically greeted the old mayor, interrupting his muttering pacing. "Evening sir, did you need to hire a horse?" he asked but suspected a different intention from the slimy old man.

"It's about damn time you showed up boy!" the mayor yelled out. He grabbed Duo by his skinny elbow and started dragging him towards the tavern. The long haired beta at first was too shocked to protest the snatching hand dragging him, but as he heard about the meeting he firmly planted his heels down jerking himself and the mayor to a stop.

"What? What do you mea…?" Duo tried to ask in a frazzled voice only to be cut off.

"Not now you fool. I don't have time." Cut the irritated old man, yanking on the boy again. Giving up to the persistent boney hand tugging him, Duo went along. A few minute later he was dragged in to the tavern and to the back where the large dining table was housed.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsb

By the time Trowa and Quatre reached the tavern, the prince and his guards were already occupying the largest table in back of the restaurant. Approaching the table, the pair could tell Heero was in an unpleasant mood. His glare spoke death to all who approached. Quatre couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor frightened waiter.

Taking his a seat next to Heero, Trowa raised a questioning eyebrow over the chocolate head to Wufei. The guard only shook his head and shrugged his shoulder a little. Unfortunately for Quatre, he wasn't use to all the silent conversations and verbally asked.

"Sooo," he dragged out, "how was your afternoon?"

Slowly, the blue eyed death glare focused on the blonde beta. Quatre couldn't help but feel unnerved, Heero looked like he was going to kill something, in a very messy way. Gulping, the blonde turned to Wufei and changed the subject.

"Have you ordered yet? I'm starving, Trowa and I did a lot of walking today. It was such a pleasant day." Sensing his rambling words were not welcome, the blonde quickly closed his mouth. An uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

Sighing Wufei spoke up, "No, we haven't ordered, someone," he gave Heero a dirty look "scared away the server. I think he's hiding in the kitchen."

"Oh, well I'll go tell him what everyone wants. I come here all the time, I don't like eating at the bars and this and the teahouse are the only other choices." After hearing the four guard's order and Trowa telling what he and Heero would like, the blonde scampered off to the kitchen. No sooner did he leave than a foul odor come to the table.

"What is that awful smell?" Heero ground out just as the mayor dragged the long haired beta to the large table.

Everyone seated looked up at the two new comers. Sniffing, they all turned to Duo, pinpointing the source of the appalling stench.

"Your Highness, excuse my interruption, but I brought the boy like you asked. This is Duo, the beta who was missing from the meeting." The mayor nervously interjected focusing on the chocolate haired alpha.

The violet eyed boy turned deathly white as the mayor spoke. Having been in or around the bog all day had made him use to the smell. He had completely forgotten about the odor of it on him. Then he recognized that voice as the stranger's. '_Oh shit' _he thought to himself.

"You smell appalling!" Heero couldn't help exclaim. He had been in such a bad mood all day and now to have to smell this caused his temper to lash out at its source. "What the hell do you do, roll around in horse shit? You smell worse than the swines, aren't you more intelligent to bath?"

Eyes widening in shock, Duo stared at the glaring prince who insulted him. Regaining from his disbelief of how cruel the prince was, not to mention that the stranger he had been thinking about half an hour ago, was so rude; Duo narrowed his eyes and returned a deadly glare of his own. Not wanting to put up with this kind of treatment, plus now aware of how bad he smelled, he spat out, "sorry, but it was not my choice to come here. I didn't have the option of getting to wash up after harvesting all day and didn't know I was to be expected for dinner." Then even more sarcastically added "Excuse me, I'll just remove my unpleasant odor from your delicate noses." He spun on his heels and stormed out.

Horrified, the mayor quickly fumbled out apologetically, "I'm so sorry about him your highness. He is an uncouth young man. He h…"

"Enough" Heero cut off. "Did you not tell him he was to meet me for dinner?"

"Um, well you see your highness, the boy didn't come back till just now. You had said you wanted him here at six and it was already ten past so I just brought him." The mayor tried to placate. Seeing that the prince wasn't happy with that excuse, he tried again. "Well you did order him here, not that he had to be presentable."

Wufei couldn't help but snort at that and mumble "or willing." Immediately he regretted that as Heero blasted him with the death glare.

Trying to gain control of the situation Trowa asked "Did you tell the beta he was to meet the prince?"

"Well, sir, I didn't in so much as say it" the mayor fumbled. Catching that the mayor didn't and wanting a clear cut confession Heero spoke up.

"Did you or did you not tell him? Answer yes or no."

"No sire, but please let me expl…"

"Out, now." Heero exploded. The mayor quickly rushed out not liking the crazed look in the prince's blue eyes. '_Fuck, he didn't even know he was meeting me_' the prince thought.


	5. Mending Ways

Treasure Found

Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, OOC, AU, Much of this chapter is a dream memory

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (they have a wolf form and a human one) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero of Dane is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Chapter Four

Mending Ways

Furious, absolutely furious at the nerve of the stranger. '_No, prince_.' Duo couldn't get over the comments said to him. It wasn't his fault he smelled bad. He had planned to go and wash up but wasn't given the chance. Then to be insulted by someone who he was considering was special was too much.

Not wanting to be around other people, he stormed into the stable. He went to the washing stall and used the cold well water and soap they used on the horses to clean himself. The shock of freezing water aided in cooling his temper.

Drying himself off, Duo's anger turned to sorrow. 'It figures, the one I start thinking about turns out to be a prince. No, not a prince, a self righteous arrogant foolhardy blow heart.' His mind froze while replaying that luscious voice's hurtful questions. "Fuck it!" he exclaimed as he climbed up in to the stable's loft. 'Who am I kidding thinking someone could like me? Especially a prince. What the hell could I offer to anyone? Not only do I have nothing, but I'm disfigured to boot!' He thought as he laid down on the stiff hay bales. It didn't take long for the beta to fall into a restless sleep, remembering his past.

Duo then dreamed of his past.

Hearing voices approaching the barn, the injured violet eyed boy crouched further back amongst the bales of straw in the loft. He could hear two men entering the barn somewhere below him. Taking a deep breath to scent the air, he noticed that not only was the one a human and the probable owner or main stable hand, but that the other was not human. In fact, the other smelled similar to him, only less crispy now.

"I assure you Mr. Howard,"

"Just Howard"

"Right, Howard. As I was saying, I assure you that these are the finest saddle horses you can find here in Romefeller." the owner proclaimed as he ushered Howard into his stable.

"Well then, let me see these fine animals." Howard paused as he smelled an injured wolfean within the structure. "Um, if you don't mind, just point out all the horses for sale, and I'll check them out myself" he stated wanting to locate the injured one without alerting the stable's owner.

"Oh, I…I guess that's alright. It's all the horses in the stalls to the right, and the two on the opposite end on the left." The horse seller fumbled the words, thrown off by Howard's request. "If you need me, I'll just be in the kitchen, just holler." Then he turned and left the prospective buyer to it.

Making sure that the man was gone, the old alpha wolfean waited before making a move. Then he picked up the scent of the injured boy. '_Hmmm, yes a wolfean, and it smell like a young beta. Yuck! Smells like he's burnt_.' He thought to himself. Slowly, he worked his way over to the ladder leading to the loft.

"I know your up here boy, don't be afraid." Howard slowly said in a calm, soft tone as he scaled the ladder. Reaching the top, he looked around for the boy. Not seeing him, he followed his nose through the stacked hay and straw till he found a small teen curled up in the corner. As he approached the boy, he took in his appearance.

The boy has shuddering, holding his knees to his bare chest. Different length wisps of long chestnut hair clung to his sweating body. He stared at Howard with violet frightened eyes the size of saucers from under his bangs. He was close to the back wall, but not with his back against.

Howard got down on his hands and knees and slowly made his way next to the boy. "Hey there kid, what's yer name? I can tell yer hurt, mind if I have a look?" He waited for answer only to receive silence. Ever so slowly, he raised his hand as he drew even with the wounded boy. Hesitantly he placed a hand on the child's shoulder and gently tugged trying to get him to move.

"Ahhh." the boy whimpered from the pressure of the hand. Immediately Howard retracted his hand.

"Sorry boy, I don't want to hurt you. Come out of there, at least a little so I can see you in the light." the old man cajoled.

Bit by bit the beta stretched his limbs and followed the old alpha to the light by the ladder. Watching as the boy moved, Howard noticed that the kid was only wearing filthy breeches that reeked of smoke and covered with suet. Carefully, the old man moved around the boy and gasped at what he saw.

Raw bleeding blistering sores coved the young beta's back. It was obvious that the boy had been in a fire and hadn't been tended to. Howard could still see pieces of charred cloth sticking to a few of the oozing wounds. Infection was already setting up in a few of the busted blisters.

Cautiously moving the boy, who now stood perfectly stock still, Howard lowered the dirty pants to see if the burns continued past the cloth. Seeing healthy flesh down there, the old man smiled at learning only the back was damaged.

"Come on boy, we have to clean and dress these wound or they won't heal right." The boy just stared at the old man. "You need those taken care of, come on down." Howard slowly started to climb down glancing to make sure the kid followed. "That's it, just take it nice and slow."

Once they were both down, Howard lead the boy to a stool by the tack room and sat him down. "I'll be right back, I have some supplies in my wagon." He spun around to leave, thought better and turned back. "Don't you dare move boy." Then he left.

Quickly he fetched the supplies and began to clean out the wounds. The violet eyed child never made a sound as Howard picked out pieces of cloth and flushed out the busted blistered. Finished flushing the wounds, he bandaged them and threw a spare shirt on to the kid.

"There now, all done for the time being. But we're going have to change those bandages twice a day." He proudly stated at the boy. He was pleased that he was able to clean out all the wounds and shocked at how the beta didn't even whimper as he did it.

"What are you?" Howard only heard the soft question because of his sensitive wolfean ears.

"What do you mean?" The old alpha was perplexed.

"You smell kinda like me, but only a little different." The boy paused thinking of how to word his meaning. "I know how elves, fairies and humans smell, but they were never like me." Turning his large violet eyes up to Howard he waited for an answer.

Howard stared dumbfounded at the beta. 'How could he not know what he is? Does he know nothing?' he thought. "I'm an alpha wolfean." he said by explanation.

Duo cocked his head in a puzzled way and scrunched up his nose. He tried to think if he had ever heard of a wolfean, nope never heard of it. "A wolfean, what the hell is a wolfean?"

Howard could only give the injured boy a strange look. Wolfeans always took care of their young. If parents were killed, other family or someone of rank were the first to adopt the child. Just as he was going to respond, one of he horses kicked their stall door making a loud cracking noise. Startled, both wolfeans jumped. The old man then remembered he was there to look at the horses, not the boy.

"I'll explain it all to you later. First, why were you hiding here?"

"It was warm and dry." came the subtle reply.

"Don't you have a home?" Howard asked. The boy's head fell and he slowly shook it no. The old alpha guessed then that the boy's home was probably where he was burned and no more. "What about your family, where are they?"

"Never had one."

"Guess there's only one thing to do with you then." At this statement the boys head snapped up and the fear that had been fading from violet eyes was back. Seeing this Howard quickly added, "I mean to say that you'll be coming with me. Go get in my wagon outside while I finish my business here. Then I'll tell you what you want and need to know." The chestnut head bobbed assenting, and the boy slowly carried himself out the door to the wagon.

After looking at the horses and paying the breeder for one of them, Howard returned to his wagon and the waiting beta. He gave the lad a large smile as he climbed into his seat and set off for his home.

"Where we going?"

"To my home. My turn, what's your name?" Howard questioned looking only at the road ahead of his cart horse.

"Duo. Where's your home?" The boy caught on to the old man's game.

"In the kingdom of Dane." Howard looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes. He could see the boy sorting through questions in his head looking for just the right ones. He didn't seem nervous at all traveling with a stranger. It was like he had always trusted the older wolfean. Howard didn't want to upset this budding friendship by blurting out the wrong question either and took his time too. "How's your back feeling?"

"Alright for being burned." Duo meekly replied. He could tell that the man didn't really want to ask that question now, but was giving him time to explain things without being asked. Unfortunately Duo wasn't in a generous mood. "So, what are wolfeans?"

"Magical, like fairies. We have two forms, the ones we're in now, human, and our wolf one." Howard paused, he had been hoping that the boy would ask his name at least. Disappointed he simply said "Howard."

That caught Duo off guard, "what?"

"That's my name." Howard's turn to ask, "How'd you get burned?"

Duo sighed, releasing a deep breath. He did and yet didn't want to talk about the fire. It had only happened three, no four days ago now. Resigning himself, he concluded that he might as well tell this Howard his story. At least if he spilled it all, Howard seemed the type to spill all he knew too.

Finishing up a slightly edited version of his life's story, Duo hung his head. He was sure the old man would not want any part with a street rat orphan. He was pleasantly surprised when Howard gently spoke to him.

"Compared to you, I've lived a dull life my boy." The old man had sensed that Duo thought he was going to be rejected. He wanted to ease the boy's mind, and that he didn't care if Duo was raised on the streets or by humans. To prove it he went on and explained what the boy should have already known. "Hmmm, lets see, I suppose I should explain to you what a wolfean is and means to be one.

"Our race is comprised of mostly males. There are females, but few and far between. Betas are males who can give birth. Alphas are males who can only sire a child. But both can be mated to a female and father children. Same thing with elf, human and fairy women. Only then the child is like the mother. Betas also can't get pregnant from other races, only wolfeans." Howard paused, thinking on how to tell Duo he was a beta. He decided to be blunt and blurted it out. "You're a beta." The boy just stared at the old man with a bewildered expression.

Howard pressed onward. "We also age differently than the humans. We usually average a lifespan of 400 years. Our young age like humans until they hit the age of maturity. Then we stop aging for awhile and only very slowly grow old. Myself, I'm 279 years old." He glanced over to the shocked boy. Obviously it was a lot to take in for the boy. Duo was just staring down at his hands folded in his lap. It didn't take as long as Howard thought for the boy to sort through everything so far.

"So I can give birth then? And I'll live to be about 400 years old instead of 60?" His voice was firm, but still hinted at his perplexed state of mind.

"Yes." the old man waited if the boy was going to ask anything else before going on. "Betas aren't as common as alphas, thus our population doesn't grow too quickly. We also tend to be an aggressive people. We don't fight needlessly, but tend to sell ourselves out as mercenaries. Our country has the best armies in the world." Howard said the last with pride, having served in the army himself in his younger days. Duo detected his pride and raised his eyebrow in question. "I was one of the top horse trainers for the Calvary" Howard explained. Then he continued in a stern voice, "There are rules we must follow. One of them is not letting humans know we exist." The beta gave him a puzzled look. "They've already killed many of us as wolves. To learn we could pass for human among them would shock and anger them. They are a superstitious race and persecute those who are different than them."

"Ya, I saw some of that with the elves. But why do you socialize with them?"

"Well, we do it to get something out of it. Like how I just bought that filly behind us. I wanted a good saddle horse for my livery and came here to find one. Humans maybe trouble to deal with, but their money and goods are the just as wanted." The boy nodded in understanding. Money was Money no matter whose.

"Other laws are similar to the humans. Don't take innocent life and blah blah blah. Let's see, what else should you know?" Howard stroked his pointed grey beard with one hand while holding the reins with the other. A sudden thought popped up about Duo's wolf form. If he didn't know that he had one, then he must never had transformed. Howard opened his senses and detected no one else nearby. He pulled the wagon over to the side and stopped.

Turning to give the boy his full attention he asked, "Duo, have you ever transformed." The boy only shook his head. Jumping out of the wagon and heading into the forest the old man called after the boy to follow. Once protected by the brush, Howard stopped and gave the boy a measuring look. Then proceeded to stripe off his brightly colored shirt and tan pants.

"Stop, what do you think you are doing. I didn't think you were like that old ma…" Shocked, Duo exclaimed as he started to back away from the old alpha. Howard quickly cut him off.

"I'm going to show you how to transform you silly boy. Now pay attention. Most of us have to do it in the nude, or risk damaging our clothing, and I happen to like this shirt." He stated. Duo snorted, how could anyone like that shirt.

"Now, for your first time, you have to concentrate. Calm yourself. Open all of your senses and feel the woods, the other creatures, and the breeze. Try to become one with nature. Picture yourself in your wolf form and just go with the flow." Duo couldn't help but snort again trying to stop his laughter from erupting as he watched Howard explain being one with nature in his birthday suit sitting on the forest floor.

Then Howard transformed into a massive gray wolf with tan highlights and golden yellow eyes. Duo's eyes bugged out. He had believed Howard on transforming, but to actually see it was a different matter. Dazed, the teen slowly approached and began caressing the thick fur.

After a moment of letting things sink in, he pulled his hand back. Duo didn't think he would succeed on the first try, so he didn't bother taking off his clothes. He followed the old man's directions and went with "the flow". A slight tingling sensation tickled his skin and then wham. The beta was standing on all fours. He practically fell over in his surprise that he succeeded in his first attempt.

Howard too was astonished. Not only did the boy do it on his first try, but he transformed his clothing also. But that wasn't the most surprising, that was that Duo was a large jet black wolf with violet eyes. The old alpha quickly changed to his human appearance and rushed over to the beta, still in the buff.

"Holy Shit. You're, You're…You...you." Howard couldn't spit it out. Puzzled, Duo sat down and turned his head in a questioning way. He didn't know what had the old man so stump so soundly. Plus, he wasn't told on how to change back.

It was odd being a wolf Duo thought. It felt natural, yet not in the same as his human form. His senses were keener, the whole feel of the forest felt different. He couldn't quite figure out if he really liked being a wolf or not, it was just too unusual. Staring at the befuddled Howard, the young beta reckoned he had a few minutes to explore a little and try out his new form.

Walking around on four feet was trickier than Duo thought. A couple of times he overreacted his back feet and would trip on his front. Lucky for him he was a fast learner and was soon trotting around, but careful not to leave sight of Howard or the wagon. The beta also discovered how much his tail played a role in his balance. He quickly discovered he had to raise and lower it if he made a sharp turn, jumped, or changed speed.

Coming out of his daze, Howard watched the black wolf fumble around. It was amusing to see Duo stumble and then learn what he did wrong. Unfortunately, the old man realized the beta shouldn't be in this form long for safety reasons. He bid the wolf to come back to him. Once they were back together, he explained on how to change back and watched the transformation.

"Aw, Howie, I was just getting the hang of it. Why'ja make me turn?" the teen whined.

"'Cause there's something you really need to know." The old man went on to explain at the boy's puzzled look. "You're a _black wolf_. A BLACK wolf. Not only are those rare, but are severely singled out and hunted by the humans." He let out a large sigh and looked at the boy with a saddened face. "Humans long ago had been ruled by a madman. He controlled all the magical races with a powerful gem. One of his top enforcers was a black wolf. After they were brought down, the humans still hated the black wolf and would kill any they found. Chances…" Howard paused, knowing that what he said next would exceedingly upset the boy. "Chances are that at least one of your parents was a black wolf, and that might be why you were orphaned."

The beta sat on a log looking forlorn. Howard couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy. In only a few days he had lost his home, those he considered friends and family, learned he is something that is hunted by those who raised him, had two forms, and that his parents were probably killed simple cause of the color of their fur. He was just about to encourage the boy to head back to the wagon when Duo spoke.

"You know, I don't really remember my parents at all." As the teen spoke in a faraway voice, his eyes became unfocused as he lost himself in his memories. "I only remember that my mother had long hair. Then nothing until being found by Solo. The only thing I had was this necklace." Slowly, his glaze turned to look the old man in the eye as he pulled out the pendant from under his shirt.

Howard had seen the necklace when he first examined the boy, but hadn't paid it much thought. Now he looked closer at it, taking in the details. He watched as Duo tenderly caressed the purple gem. It wasn't a large stone, only about five centimeters long in a pear shape. Soldered on the top was a silver snake that circled it and connected it to a plain silver linked necklace.

"That's a very lovely pendant." Howard solemnly said. "How'd you manage to hold on to it?"

Duo gave him a rueful smile. "I sometimes would tie it under my braid so no one would see it." The old man gave a soft snigger and shook his head before looking at the sky and replying.

"Well, we better start…"

Duo startled awake before the dream Howard could finish his sentence.

Sbsbsbsbssbbsbssbbsbssbbssbbssbsbsbs

Making his way back to the table, Quatre saw something he couldn't believe. He didn't think Heero could look any more enraged than when he left. But the prince's current look proved that wrong. Apprehensively, he approached and retook his seat as he glanced to take in the distressed faces of the guards and advisor.

"Okay, now would someone like to tell me what I missed that has you all looking like someone broke your favorite toy?" He had to ask, even if it risked a horrible death by the prince's own hands. Every set of eyes at the table turned to him. But it was Wufei who spoke.

"This fool next to me" he indicated to the prince, who in turn hung his head looking dejected, "Ridiculed the beta he planned to meet tonight."

"Oh?" Quatre turned to Trowa and asked, "It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

Shaking his head the green eyed alpha said "it's bad".

The blonde just slapped on a large smile and twisted to the prince, "Then you just have to go and apologize right now."

Sighing, the prince raised his head and turned to the blonde beta. "I don't know how" he softly said.

"Well, who is it? I know everyone in town, maybe I can help." Quatre never could refuse to lend his assistance.

"Duo" the prince said in a heartbreaking voice. The blonde couldn't help but gasp. It was his best friend the prince liked.

"You're fortunate today, Duo and I are best friends." Quatre gave a massive smile to the sad blue eyed alpha. "I know where you can find him now and ask for forgiveness." He took on a contemplative expression before continuing. "He's generally is the forgiving type, so as long as you're truthful, everything should workout all right."

The prince focused his hopeful blue eyes on the blonde as he learned where to find the braided teen. As soon as the blonde explained to him a little about Duo and how to handle an apology, he abruptly threw back his chair as he swiftly marched out of the tavern and down the street to the stable.

Every step he took closer to the barn became harder to take. When he had strode out of the restaurant, he had confidence in himself from what Quatre had said, but that was rapidly changing to trepidation as he thought more about what the braided beta's reaction might be. Before he was ready, he stood in front of the main entrance.

Heero took a deep breath, and went in. The barn was dark, but there was enough light from the moon and street lamps shining in through the windows in the stalls. He glanced around and tried to find the beta's scent. That proved to be difficult. There were too many unknown scents of strange horses and other travelers that had been there. Plus Duo's scent was strong everywhere from him spending so much time in the stable. Nevertheless, the prince was able to locate the fresh scent of the beta and locate him in an empty clean stall. Not wanting to startle the boy and add to his growing list of problems, Heero called out for him.

"Duo? Duo, can I speak with you?" His usual monotone voice slightly hesitant as he approached the stall. Looking in, he saw a sight that took his breath away. The beta had been sleeping and was languidly looking around for what woke him. His braid was falling out of the plait and had a few bits of straw sticking to it as hung around his shoulders. Eyes were still partially closed and confused looking. "Duo?"

"Huh?" the teen looked up into startling deep blue eyes. Realizing that the prince was standing right outside the stall, the beta scrambled to his feet, only to falter and land on his bum with a loud "oomph".

Heero couldn't help himself and chuckled, but when narrow violet pissed off eyes focused on him he quickly stopped. "Please, let me apologize. I did not intend to release my anger upon you."

"Huh, sure coulda fooled me. You seemed to do nothing but say derogatory words to me and about me." Duo finally made it to his feet and brushed past the prince heading down the aisle.

Heero quickly followed pleading with him. "Please let me explain." The beta paused, but did not turn to face him. "I've been under a magnitude of stress traveling, and then when that stench came" Oops wrong thing to say has the braided boy began to storm off again.

"I'm sorry, Please stop. I'm not good with expressing myself." Duo halted, turned and huffed out a sigh staring at the prince as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Thank you. I didn't mean to say those harsh words to you." The prince paused at the other boy's snort. "No, really. I had planned on talking and getting to know you better today. I had expected to see you this morning and then you weren't there. Then when you weren't in town and then late, I thought you rejected my request for dinner."

"Reject, how could I reject you." Duo could not stop his rising irritation. "First, I was sent out to do my job. Then I did not know I was to have dinner with you. How could I? I didn't even know how you are! Then that prick of a mayor just drags me off without an explanation or giving me a chance to clean up and you mock me."

"I'm sorry." Heero hung his head. He was so unused to having to apologize, but in this town that seemed to be all he was doing. "I let my temper get away from me. I sincerely did not mean those things I said." Pausing, he looked up and into the beta's softening violet eyes. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

The beta genuinely wanted to believe the prince. Those powerful blue eyes appeared to be sincere. "Yes, you can grovel more to me over lunch at the teahouse at noon tomorrow." That said he turned and rushed out not looking back at the chocolate haired alpha.

Upon hearing what the beta said, the prince broke out in a goofy smile. He was still wearing it as he went back to his room at the Inn and lay down in the soft bed. When Wufei came to find him after eating, Heero still had on that weird expression and scared his guard. The black haired beta had never seen such a face on his friend and it unnerved him.


	6. Insurmountable Risks

Treasure Found

Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, OOC, AU

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (they have a wolf form and a human one) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero of Dane is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Chapter 5

Insurmountable Risks

Heero was anxious now. Never before in his 24 years of life had he felt this way. It wasn't so much him being nervous, but add petrified to it and that was the new feeling. Waking up that morning, the prince was almost giddy at his second chance with the long haired beta. But that slowly changed as he thought of ways he could muddle up this last shot at the violet eyed teen.

"Should I change my outfit?" The prince asked more to himself than his black haired friend. Looking at the few articles of clothing he brought, Heero thought better of it. All of his outfits were overcoats of either a royal blue or evergreen that bore the royal crest.

Wufei, unaccustomed to the prince showing more than a serious face, was slightly worried. He didn't know how to handle his friend like this. As the time quickly approached the lunch hour, noon, the black haired guard watched as the prince's mood changed. When Heero began to pace the bed room, stopping every time to reexamine himself in the mirror, the beta had enough. He went up to his friend, cutting off his path, and gently grabbed his shoulders. At first he was shocked he was able to do that to the aggressive prince who was notorious at retaliating if anything entered his personal space.

"My friend, it is time. You have nothing to fear."

"I'm not afraid" the prince gruffly retorted. Wufei only raised his eyebrow at that comment. "What will you be doing while Trowa and I are out?"

"Well I won't be sitting here on my ass pining for my lover if that's what you think. While you and Trowa are on your "dates" and your wayward guards are visiting the local bars, I will be around town." Now it was Heero's turn to raise the eyebrow at that vague statement. "Never mind me, you better get going before you're late and ruin your last chance." Then the black haired beta turned the prince and began pushing him out the door.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

All morning Duo was in a daze. He only accomplished is morning chores of mocking out the stalls and feeding because of the sheer routine of the tasks. His mind kept replaying the prince's apology and his rude remarks in the tavern. He had told his boss that he would work his morning shift on his day off knowing that he would be only be fretting at home pacing around his room.

"Why am I giving him another chance?" he asked the old bay mare whose stall he was currently adding bedding to. The horse just gave him a look that said _You really expect me to answer?_

Finally finished, the long haired beta went to the wash stall and splashed his face off. He cleaned himself off, pulled all the straw and hay from his hair, at least those that he saw, and grabbed the clean clothes he had brought to change into for his _date_. '_Is that what this is? A date? How could I ask him to a date, he's a prince_? _Is this a date? Maybe he doesn't consider this to be one._' he thought. Taking a deep breath to forestall the rising butterflies in his stomach, he looked over himself in the tiny hanging mirror. He winked to himself and with a large smile on his heart shaped face headed for the teahouse.

Noticing he was a little early, Duo took a back seat at one of the many tables. With the harvest season beginning, most of the town's people were out in the fields. Normally the young beta would be out there also since not too many people came this time of year to board horses.

Not long after taking his seat, the long haired beta noted the arrival of the chocolate haired prince. The entering alpha was magnificent. His chocolate hair was a wild mane that draped uncontrollably around his finely chiseled face. When his startling blue eyes locked with Duo's, the beta lost his breath. _'How could someone like this ever be interested in a nobody like me?_' Duo couldn't help but degrade himself.

When Heero entered the tiny restaurant, he paused scanning the room for the lovely beta. Finding him, he locked his eyes with the glimmering violet pools. He was ecstatic that this exquisite creature was giving him another opportunity. Of course only those who really knew the prince could see his emotions as his face remained ever stoic. Snapping out of the violet eyed stare, Heero mad his way over to the beta. At Duo's invitation, he took the seat across from the beaming boy. Like the first time he saw the lovely beta, a large smile was on Duo's face. The beta seemed like he was pleased to see the chocolate haired alpha. Heero couldn't help but return the beta's infectious smile with a tiny one of his own.

Nervous, both wolfeans sat there. They would glance at the table, around the room and then back to the one sitting across from them. Duo even began to play with the end of his braid in an anxious behavior. Unable to stand the quiet anymore, the young beta began to babble.

"So, have you ever been to Caledonii before?" He looked to the prince, but didn't give him time to answer. "It's a nice place. Not too busy, but enough going on to keep things interesting. Umm, about that groveling bit. You don't have to do it. Just buy me lunch." The beta kept staring at the other wolfean who just stared right back. Aptly, the waiter came for their order braking the awkward moment.

"Are you sirs ready?"

"I know what I want, how bout you?" Heero just nodded in response. "Okay, I'll have your special." the beta winked at the alpha wolfean taking the order.

The waiter turned to the prince. "The same." tersely said the blue eyed prince.

Silence reigned again when the waiter left. Duo was about to go insane from the silence, though his smile never left his face. Again he was saved by the waiter returning with their food. Looking at his meal, then at the prince the beta released a huge grin when he saw the alpha's face.

"You have no idea what you ordered do you?" Duo couldn't keep the giggle out of his voice.

"Hn" the prince grunted. He looked up at the beta and watched him shovel his food in. Then thought he might as well try the bright pink concoction. Surprisingly it was delicious, and he began to eat in earnest, but still not quite as fast as the long haired boy.

"Ah, you like it?" Duo said with his mouth full. "It's some kind of fish in a beet sauce. I know when I first had it I made the same face as you. But the taste really makes up for that awful pink color." The prince nodded in agreement and gave him a small smile. Duo prattled on about what food was good in town and what to stay clear of. He was getting use to having the prince listen and grunt in acknowledgment.

Not known to the two eating the ugly pink meal, a black haired beta was watching through one of the windows. If asked, Wufei would deny it, but he thoroughly wanted the prince's date to go well. He wasn't about to leave things in his friends hands. That had already proven to be disastrous. No, he was just going to watch and maybe give a little nudge, all without being seen. He ducked around the building's side as he saw the couple preparing to leave.

"Come on lets go your highness" Duo enthusiastically stated pushing his chair back and rising.

"Heero"

"Huh?"

"Heero, please, call me by my first name." The prince slowly blushed as he rose from his seat. Duo too blushed from the prince's reaction. Heero took out enough currency to pay the bill and tip the waiter. Then he followed the young beta that was almost out the door. "Where are we going?" The beta replied with a large mischievous smirk.

Eager to reach his destination, the beta grabbed the prince's hand and hastily led him. A few moments later the pair was entering the stable.

"I thought we could go for a ride. It's such a beautiful day, and I didn't have any other plans." The boy paused and gave a worried look to the blue eyed prince. "That is if you want to. You don't have to accompany me. I know how busy you mu…."

Heero quickly cut him off, "it would be my honor to go along with you on a ride." He said with a rare dazzling smile that caused Duo's face to light up. "Thank you for attending to Wing. You did a wonderful job."

"Umm, thanks…um, how'd you know it was me?" Duo's grin faded slightly not being use to the praise.

"Howard said he didn't do it and that only two worked here, so that left you." Making his way to his horse's stall, Heero paused, "Why didn't just say you were the blacksmith?" That question had been bugging him and he had to know.

The violet eyed beta sighed and watched the prince enter Wing's stall. "Long story short, it's usually better if people think that Howie still does all the work."

Leading the horse to the crossties the prince asked why with a puzzled look in his eyes on his otherwise blank face.

"Uh, let's talk about it on our ride. I'll meet you out front." With that he spun on his heels and left without a reply from the prince.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbssbbsbs

Trowa's green eyes were gleaming with joy. He was sitting at Quatre's kitchen table enjoying a plate of soup with the blonde beta. Quatre was doing most of the conversing, but still managed to garner a few words from the quiet alpha.

Their afternoon lunch was light and carefree. The topics they discussed focused primarily on favorites, such as colors, seasons, and foods. Trowa had found out that Quatre was temporally living with the healer of the town. In return for learning from the healer and living with him, Quatre had to stay a year and assist him as repayment.

Everything was going perfectly for the two boys, so of course something had to go wrong. That something was when an eight year old came running up Quatre's home.

"Help, healer Quatre, please help!" the boy shrieked pounding on the blonde beta's front door. Immediately rushing to the front door, the couple saw the look of pure terror on the boys face.

"What is it Addler?" Quatre asked while grabbing the trembling boy by his shoulders.

"There…in the fields… papa…please you have to help him" he stammered out.

The blonde beta ran back into his kitchen, grabbed his emergency kit and went back to the boy. "Addler, lead me to your father." He turned to Trowa and said, "Please, come with me, I might need your help." The green eyed alpha nodded.

Running at without delay after the boy, the two reached the field were the boy's father was harvesting. Drawing near, the two do gooders saw what the problem was. The boy's father had caught his arms in the in the equipment he was using. Then in a panic, the horse attached to the machinery spooked pulling it and causing the blades to cut up and pull the man further into the blades.

The two at once jumped into action. Trowa helped by going to the horse and calming him. Quatre, by aiding the man. Slowly, he untangled the mess of flesh from the metal works. Once he had the man free, he began to rip away the torn bloody pieces of sleeves that were left.

What the blonde beta saw that was left of the man's arms turned his stomach. He hadn't been a full healer long and had only seen mild cases of illness, not any serious traumas such as this. When he had the man laying down clear of the machinery, he took out tools he needed and commenced the arduous task of cleaning the mangled flesh.

Having calmed the panicky horse, Trowa unhitched the animal. Looking around to see what else was needed, he noticed that Quatre already had the man lying out and was tending to him. Then the alpha saw that the young boy, Addler, was looking horrified at the bloody disorder. He then let the horse free to graze around in the field. The green eyed alpha went to the scared child and gathered him up in a protective hug. Quietly, he whispered reassuring nothings into the boy's ear trying to still him.

Nervously, Quatre began his examination of the arms he thoroughly had cleaned out. He could tell that the farmer would most likely lose the use of his hands, if not lose his entire hands. The limbs were wholly beyond saving. Having come to that conclusion Quatre called Trowa over to him.

"We have to get him back to my place. I'll have to amputate his left hand and maybe his right. The most I could do here is slow the bleeding." Grunting, he got up and started lifting the man by his legs. "Grab his shoulders and hurry." Trowa did as bid and they made their way back to Quatre's with the boy sedately following them.

Two hours later the healer and advisor found themselves at the blonde's kitchen sink washing off the blood from the farmer. Quatre was quite pleased with himself. Not only did he save Addler's father, but his right hand also, provided infection didn't set in. The pair had set the injured man up in a guest room reserved for patients and told the older healer of what was happening and having him deal with the worried child.

Heaving a massive sigh of relief, the blonde beta dropped into a kitchen chair and rested his head in his arms on the table. After a moment, he collected himself and turned to the brown haired alpha that was casually leaning on the sink like nothing at all had happened.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you into helping me with the surgery." he said apologetically. "This date couldn't have gone more wrong."

Trowa gave him a small smile before saying "I would have to disagree." At the blonde's confused look he went on. "I still got to spend the day with you. And, I got to see you in action." He paused as his smile grew. "It was a wonderful date, not including the injuries of that farmer and shock of the boy."

Quatre couldn't help himself, he was so joyful that Trowa enjoyed himself even with all the blood, that he leapt up and grabbed the alpha in a huge bear hug. Tension from the day's events and from worrying about being to forward with the advisor quickly melted away as strong arms returned the embrace.

Sbsbssbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbssbsbsbsbsb

Adjusting his girth outside the barn, Heero made double sure everything was set before mounting. Then he leapt easily on to the grey's back. Picking up his stir-ups and reins, the prince saw Duo leading a large all black mare out. She was breathtaking with a thick flowing mane and tail. Even her fetlocks had rich black feathers of hair flowing around her feet.

The horse was groomed to shimmer. She only wore a simple bridle and no saddle. Effortlessly the braided beta jumped on to the tall horse's back, which was as high as he was tall. Her black fur stood out in contrast to the prince's grey's white glossy coat.

"Heero, Wing, meet Shini. Shini, meet Heero and Wing." Grin firmly planted on his cheerful face, Duo set his horse toward the forest exit of town at a fast gait.

After a few minutes, the pair was a good distance away from the village. The braided beta slowed to a steady walk and smiled at the prince as he pulled along side. A comfortable silence descended upon the pair. Violet eyes took in the prince's appearance as he sat comfortably on top his grey horse.

Everything about the prince screamed perfection. From his chiseled handsome face to his well tailored attire, the deep blue eyed alpha wolfean was breathtakingly gorgeous. It was obvious he was well trained in his riding and many other forms of etiquette, but he was still gentle. Duo remembered when he first met the prince how he was walking his horse to make sure no harm came for losing a shoe.

For the life of him, Duo couldn't think of why the chocolate haired alpha even had bothered to apologize to him. He was sure that if the prince hadn't been informed of him, which he was going to be soon. His musing while staring at the prince came to a sudden halt. Duo blushed and turned forward as he realized he had been caught ogling his traveling companion. Trying to break the awkward feeling in his stomach, Duo ended the silence.

"So, you wanted to know why I didn't tell you I was the blacksmith." At Heero's nod he went on. "Well, its cause I've only been here for a few years. Howie took me in and trained me, but most the town don' think I could do the job of a blacksmith. They seem to think I couldn't handle a smithy."

Duo took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves. Something about the prince made him comfortable and want to declare everything about himself. But past experience reminded him that was not a good idea.

"Why do they think you can't handle it?" the prince asked in his monotone way.

"Cause I don't know my family." He paused as he ran his right hand through his bangs. "Hell, I didn't even know what a wolfean was till Howard found me a few years ago" he flatly said, all traces of his smile gone. He went on to explain that he was raised by humans in an orphanage. He remained vague about most of his past, only stating little about in his life on the streets and in the children's home. During his whole monologue, he never once glanced over to see what Duo was sure to be rejection on the prince's face.

Heero was shocked. '_How could this smiling, friendly person be raised on the streets and then by humans_?' The prince knew, that no matter how Duo gave the impression that his life on the streets was easy, the beta must have had a difficult life. Then a familiar scent pulled him out of his contemplation. Cautiously, the prince scanned the surrounding forest from where his friends scent was emanating from.

Seeing Wufei 50 meters deep into the woods, Heero locked his deep blue eyes with black. The prince then sent his friend his most deadly glare warning him not to interfere and not to let the beta know they were being watched. To say the prince was not happy was an understatement, which his face proudly displayed with lethal eyes. Things so far had been going extremely well the long haired beta.

Glancing back to the braided wolfean, Heero instantly felt something wrong. He could practically smack himself for his lack of common sense. He hadn't responded to the boy's confession, too lost in his thoughts and then finding out his spy.

"Duo," he waited until hesitant violet eyes turned to him. "I don't think like those of your town." Heero wasn't very good at articulating his thoughts. "I…right…when I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. Out in the pouring rain, you were out enjoying yourself and had a smile so large and welcoming." Seeing a small grin grace Duo's luscious lips the prince pressed on. "Then when you talked freely and helped me out, a total stranger, you showed how large your heart is. Well that, and the way you handled Wing." Heero had to add the last with a smirk.

The beta couldn't help the bark of laughter that came from him when he saw the devilish smirk on the prince. He felt relieved that the prince didn't think less of him for not knowing his parents and being raised on the streets.

As they made their way back to town, Duo carried out the majority of the conversation of getting to know each other. It felt to both wolfeans like they had known each other their whole life. There was a comfortable feeling in being with each other.

By the time the pair made it back to the barn, it was dinner time. Eager to spend more time with the young beta, Heero asked him if he would like to dine together. The chestnut head bobbed yes in reply knowing that he didn't have to go back to work. Together they had a quiet dinner simply basking in each others company. Afterwards, the bid goodnight with the promise to meet again for lunch the next day.


	7. Say Chicken

Treasure Found

Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, OOC, AU

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (they have a wolf form and a human one) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero of Dane is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Chapter Six

Say Chicken

The day began like the one before, with Duo cleaning out stalls and worrying about the up coming date with the prince. Only today, he had invited the prince to his and Howard's home. Duo had planned on making his best dish for dinner, fried chicken. He even had done a rush job of cleaning the house before going to bed.

Last night he had already told Howard about the upcoming dinner with the prince and explicitly told him to clear out for the night. The old coot just stared at him while stroking his grey beard before nodding and going to bed. Duo was momentarily confused by his benefactor. He expected the old man to say or do something. But the alpha had just left the table and went to his room.

Running around to get his evening chores done, Duo was able to free up his night to leave plenty of room for the prince. By six o'clock, the young beta was all set for dinner. He had informed the chocolate haired alpha where his house was, which was behind the stable on the other side of the large paddock. As the braided boy waited for his expectant guest, dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel something else was going to happen. Sighing, he sat at the dining table and decided he would just have to wait for the other shoe to drop. A few minutes later, he heard the steady knocking indicating that his date had arrived.

BSBSBSBSBSb

The brown haired advisor with the unusual clump of long eye blocking bangs was fortunate. Not only did he have plans to meet the stunning blonde beta for lunch, but he also did not have to spend his time with a panicking prince. Although thinking about it, Trowa was amazed of Heero's abnormal behavior. It was kind of amusing seeing the customarily cool and collected prince frazzled. Only once had the advisor seen his friend so unlike himself by presenting such a vast majority of emotions on his chiseled face.

Slowly making his way to the healers' home, Trowa marveled at his and Heero's luck at both finding betas they would love to spend the rest of their lives with. Thinking about that, the advisor was sure that Quatre was the one for him. He could feel it not only in his heart but with his whole body too. When he looked at the blonde beta, he was not only attracted by the boy's looks, but also the calm aura the boy extruded. Just being near the other wolfean had a soothing effect on the green eyed alpha.

Nearing the house, Trowa remembered that he and the royal party would be leaving soon. He was honored bound to stay with the prince as an advisor. The alpha had long ago sworn he would remain friends and always assist the prince, but now he did not want to be parted from Quatre. Trowa knew the beta was not from this village, but would he be willing to move far away from his current home to be with someone he just met? Well, he wouldn't know until he asked the blonde.

Reaching his destination, the alpha rapped three times on the door. Strange sounds followed by a large "Umph" came from the house. Then the door was hastily yanked open and there stood a frumpy looking Quatre with hair tussled everywhere.

"Uh, sorry Trowa" Quatre said bashfully as he realized what his appearance looked like. "I over slept and your knock woke me." In reply he received a slight smile. "Um… come on in and have a seat. It'll only take me a moment to get ready." With that, a blonde head dashed away to disappear into a bedroom down the hall.

A few minutes later, washed and properly dressed, Quatre entered the kitchen to properly greet his guest. Looking at the alpha sitting there waiting, the blonde couldn't help the enormous smile that lit up his face. Just basking in the calming presence the green eyed alpha emitted was wonderful for the blonde, not to mention that the alpha was drop dead gorgeous. From the long talk they shared yesterday, he knew that the alpha was right for him. Then when Trowa didn't hesitate to help with the wounded farmer that clinched it. The blonde blue eyed beta had fallen in love.

"So, what did you want to do today?" He asked to his waiting date. They hadn't made any plans, only to meet each other at the healer's house.

"Well, I don't really know the town."

"Hmm," Quatre took a seat with a thoughtful appearance. He gave a timid look to the alpha, as a thought popped up. The blonde wanted to see Trowa's wolfean form. Unfortunately, he knew that to do that he would have to show his in return, which was a problem.

Quatre had always been shy about his other form. He was a solid color and whenever he previously changed was always stared at. The only one in the village to know of his coat color is Duo. Slightly afraid of the alpha's reaction to seeing his coat, the blonde decided to go for it anyways.

"Would you like to go for a hunt? I…I mean in our other form?" He could not help the meek way he asked. Feelings of doubt spread through his gut at Trowa's reaction. The alpha was staring at him like a panicked deer.

For a moment Trowa was terrified. Unknown to him, he was having the same fears of the betas about showing his solid colored fur. Clamping down quickly on that fear, he gave the beta a small tentative nod of approval.

"Great!" Quatre exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

Trying to over compensate for his fear, he leapt at the nod that Trowa and he were going to transform. He hoped he didn't appear to anxious of going hunting, it was just that he needed to redirect his fear and seeing more of Trowa was just to delightful.

"If you want, you can use my room to transform." Quatre suggested as he remembered that most wolfeans, unlike him, had to strip in order to preserve their clothes.

Trowa blushed at the image of him being naked in Quatre's bedroom. Of course the blonde wouldn't be there at the time, but the alpha could imagine him in there striping too.

"Actually" it came out high and cracked. Clearing his throat, the alpha tried again. "Actually, I don't really need to change." Trowa studied the beta to watch what his reaction would be. It was definitely not what he was expecting.

Bouncing up and down in his seat the blonde exclaimed a loud "Really, me too." Relieved and shocked from the joyous reply, Trowa's smile grew on his face.

Together without another word, they both stood and the blonde led the way to the garden. There, they both turned to each other. Trowa glanced around and took a few steps back to give themselves room. Not sensing anyone else around, both boys transformed easily into their wolf shapes.

Trowa couldn't help but admire the lovely copper colored fur of the blue eyed wolfean. Quatre was mind-blowing in which ever form he chose. His blue eyes glowed with ethereal light from his light golden brown face. He was slight, but still well muscled with a short agile back. It was cute, the beta's ears were a little larger than common. From that and his light color, Trowa thought that the beta's home must be from the southern desert where those traits are common.

Blue eyes of the beta took in every detail of the enormous wolf in front of him. Trowa was a good four inches taller at the shoulder than the beta and probably weighed almost 50 pounds more. The large seal brown wolf was well proportioned with strong legs, a lean build and a deep chest.

After staring at the other wolfean, the emerald eyed wolf spun around and sprang out of the yard at a ground eating pace into the nearby woods. Quatre smiled wolfishly showing his large sharp canines and took off after his prey.

Sbsbssbbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

Wufei watched with hidden glee as the chocolate haired youth threw every article of clothing he had brought around the room. Strewed amongst his things was also his five companion's clothing. He didn't want to appear as a prince for the violet eyed boy. Heero had gotten the impression that Duo hadn't cared much for extravagant trappings. Unfortunately all he had were his royal uniforms or extreme casual consisting of his faded green tunic and black leggings. He wanted to look nice, but not appear too flashy. Finally he decided on a blue tunic from Trowa and his black leggings. Giving up after trying to tame his wild messy chocolate locks that kept falling in his eyes, Heero determined he was ready.

Turning to his entourage who he tersely told to not follow him, he gave a brief nod and headed out with determination written on his face. The prince was unwavering in his belief that nothing was going to go wrong on his second date. He had already embarrassed himself and hurt his heart's desire once and that was not going to happen again.

Before he knew it, the prince was knocking at Duo's door. An instant later he was staring into two luxurious pools of violet. Heero refocused himself and looked the beta in front of him from head to toe. The long haired beta was breathtaking. His chestnut hair with gold and red highlights was pulled back in a tight braid that ended at a slim waist. He was wearing a simple plain red tunic, which made his skin look fairer. The delicate looking form was nervously squirming while his pale long fingers of his right hand toyed with the end of his braid.

Overwhelmed, Heero again tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath, which turned out to be a mistake. A pleasant aroma drifted up his nose that contained the wonderful smell of home cooking and the natural scent of the violet eyed boy.

Sensing the chocolate haired alpha's nervousness, Duo stepped aside and bid him welcome. He went on to babble about dinner hoping nothing inappropriate would come out. Seating Heero at the small dining table in the kitchen, he apprehensively served the prince a plate of chicken and vegetables.

Heero was blown away by the excessive chatter the beta was issuing out. He had gathered from the previous meetings that the boy liked to talk, and actually found it entertaining. Except for his close friends and fathers, no one dared to talk to him due to his title or his cold appearance. Then when he was served a plate of food that looked so delicious it almost had him salivating.

Waiting for the chestnut braided boy to serve himself, Heero glanced around the room. It was very simple and small, like the rest of the house. The main front door opened to the kitchen, which was also the dining room. There was a large archway that opened to a small sitting room on the far wall and stairs leading somewhere could be seen in that room.

Giving the prince a large smile as he sat down, Duo waited for a reaction to the food. Seeing violet eyes waiting for him to try the food, the prince took a hesitant bite of the chicken leg. Just like it smelled, the food was delicious. After swallowing, he returned the beta's grin and began eating.

Glad that the prince was enjoying the food, the smaller wolfean dug into his meal. It was a quiet affair as the prince was accustom to not speaking and Duo was to busy shoveling food in his mouth. He did want to show some class by not talking with a full mouth. Even with the quiet atmosphere, the two were comfortable in each other's presence.

Once both boys were finished with the meal, the silence began to grow awkward. Surprisingly, it wasn't Duo who broke the quiet tension but the prince.

"I thank you for the meal." He had to pause to focus on his words. "The food was as delicious as the company." Heero couldn't stop the blush from forming as the beta's large violet eyes lit up from the compliment.

"Thanks, um, I'm glad you were able to come. I…I really enjoyed our ride and talk yesterday." He moved to stand to start clearing the table but was interrupted.

"Here, let me help you" the alpha cut in.

"Oh no you don't. You're my guest and I'll not let you do the work." came indignantly from the lithe beta.

"Please, I insist" Heero's voice became more forceful almost snapping. There was a tense moment as the pair sized each other up waiting to see who would give ground. The prince's cold death glare won over, but it was close.

"Alright, you can dry." Then the pair began the task of washing and drying.

It was unexpectedly calming for the former street rat to be doing an everyday task with the prince. If someone had told him last week he would not only be eating with a prince, but also doing dishes, Duo would have been rolling on the ground laughing. He never thought he would meet the prince, but he was sure glad he did.

As the pair washed, they both kept stealing a quick look at the other, as Duo led a mostly one way conversation. Finally finished, Duo turned to the alpha and stared into his sapphire blue eyes. It was like falling into the deepest sea and he couldn't pull himself out. Not just the eyes, but everything about the chocolate haired alpha appealed to him. Of course there were certain things he found he didn't like, for instance his short temper. But Duo found it charming how the prince would look at him and smile or blush. He also noticed how the prince would star at him.

Taking a deep breath, the younger wolfean also realized it wasn't just looks that had his interest. The prince's scent also captivated him. Duo's body and heart were both reacting to the gorgeous alpha's appearance and scent. His mind had found comfort in their long talk while riding the day before. While the prince hadn't said much, what he did reply was well thought out and made his points clear.

"Would you care for some tea? Or maybe coffee? If you don't like that, I--I'm sure I have something else that might interest you?" Duo rambled. His realization that he had developed deep emotions for the prince made him more nervous than he was before dinner.

_'Oh yes, __**you**__ definitely have something that interests me' _the prince thought but replied "I'll have tea, please."

Duo smiled, nodded and led the prince into the tiny sitting room. "I'll be right back." A moment later the beta returned carrying a tray of teacups and a large teapot. He poured the tea and handed the alpha his cup while giving him a large smile. As the prince reached for his tea, he stared into the lovely violet eyes and blushed as his fingers brushed against Duo's. Both felt a shock from the simple contact and jumped back into their seats. Luckily the prince was fast enough to not spill any of the hot beverage on himself.

"Hmm, that was interesting." Duo said to break the awkward moment. Now it was his turn to blush as he became the focus of intense blue eyes that seemed to want to devour him. Heero's gaze was too much and the beta had to turn away and take the focus off himself. He was feeling to much of strange things and didn't understand and it scared him.

With that slight touch, Heero was sure that Duo was the one for him. He had been suspecting all night, really since their first meeting, but the touch confirmed his suspicions. The alpha couldn't help but look upon the beta knowing he had found his mate. A wolfish smirk spread across his face when he saw the deepening blush across Duo's pale face.

"Um, sorry the chairs aren't that comfortable. I… I keep telling Howie that I'll reupholster them, but haven't found the time. They were here when Howie moved in or so he said. He never was one to spe…" Duo's chatter was cut off.

"Duo." Heero said softly, but with an intensity only he could provide. When the beta finally turned and their eyes locked he continued. "Duo, I would like you to return with me." Heero was nervous, he didn't know yet how the beta would react.

Violet eyes practically bugged out of the heart shaped face. His mouth hung open flapping up and down unable to form words for a response. The prince, Heero, actual asked him to accompany him home. '_No that can't be right, there's no way that's what he asked' _Duo couldn't help think.

Watching the assortment of emotions flutter across the beta's face, Heero noticed one in particular. He expected the boy to be shocked, but this emotion was uncalled for. The violet eyes reflected sorrow and loss. At first Heero couldn't place what the boy was thinking, but then it dawned on him as a chestnut head began to shake no.

"Duo, I know we haven't spent much time together, but I would like to learn more about you." Heero paused as he leaned toward the awe struck beta. Slowly, allowing Duo to pull away, the prince reached and lifted the slight hand into his. Squeezing to emphasize his words he continued, "Would you…Please, would you accompany me to discover if we are compatible as mates?"

The young beta couldn't help the slight chuckle that popped out from the prince's words. Tentatively, he looked into the alpha's face. A gasp escaped him from the depth of emotions on the normally stern chiseled face. Before, the prince kept his face grim with an air of forbidden emotion. But now Duo could clearly distinguish in the passionate deep blue eyes a determination that the prince felt that they had a connection. Without even realizing what he was doing, Duo leapt out of his chair and into the prince's. He grabbed the stunned alpha in a firm hug as he nodded his head in agreement.

Timidly, Heero returned the embrace. He was amazed at how natural it felt to have Duo in his arms. It was like the beta belonged, had always belonged there.

"Thank you. I promise you, you won't regret this." he whispered into the ear by his neck.

Embarrassed from his display, Duo pulled back and made to leave his seat of straddling the prince thinking _'How'd that happen_?'. Before he could get up, a firm grasp kept him planted. Looking at the open expression on the handsome face in front of him, Duo relaxed and smiled widely as he laid his head onto the alpha's broad shoulder.

It was unknown how long they sat like that, basking in each other, but the sound of the door slamming open and a gruff voice broke the spell. From the kitchen, Duo heard his boss's loud squeal of delight of finding leftover fried chicken.

"Hmmm, hope you didn't want seconds, I think Howie is killing the leftovers."

"I have what I really want right here." Heero spoke as he squeezed the lithe body in his lap and stared into wide violet eyes. Somehow, Duo managed to blush even redder than before. Then Heero tensed as Howard walked in the doorway. The old man stood there looking at the two for a long moment. To the chocolate haired alpha, it seemed an eternity before Duo broke the moment.

"Welcome home Howie." When the old man didn't reply he pressed further, still sitting astride the prince. "Glad you found the leftovers, why don't you go finish them." Again the old man did nothing but grunt and look from one to the other. "Ahh, Howie, I'm kinda busy with my guest." Duo was getting a little annoyed by now and wanted the old alpha gone.

"Well, it looks like you're being a very good host Duo." The old man's closed expression gave no hint to the younger alpha if he was upset or not that the beta was straddling his legs.

"Um, you know me Howie, hafta make everyone feel at home" Duo chuckled trying to ease the tension he was feeling under him.

"Then I'll just let you two be, don't mind me, I'll be in my room." The old man gave a look warning look to the prince. "My room right upstairs, above this room." With that he turned to the stairs and went to said room.

With the old man gone, Duo let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and replaced his forehead on the comfy shoulder. He was quiet happy with position. From the large content sigh from the alpha, he too seemed pleased.

"Sorry about that" was mumbled into the shoulder.

"Hn. Not your fault." Gently, the prince pulled the boy back to look into his face. "I leave the morning the day after tomorrow." At the beta's gasp, he squeezed his shoulders for support. "Do you… Do you still wish to leave? I know it's asking a lot in a short time."

Duo pushed himself off the prince and began pacing the small room. It was happening so fast. He just met the prince and was asked to leave everything behind. Pausing mid stride, he looked to his anxious prince. He was already missing sitting on that lap. 'Did I just consider him My prince?' he questioned himself. Well that decided that. Seeing the fear begin to grow in the deep blue eyes from not answering, Duo moved back to the prince with a small smile and retook his seat on the royal lap.

"I'll still like to go with you." He couldn't believe how meek his reply was.

Before he knew it, Duo was saying farewell to the prince for the night. He had a lot he had to plan if he was to leave his home in little than a day. Still, he knew he had made the right choice. Being with the chocolate haired alpha felt right on in very fiber of his being. Even if he had to tell Howie about his leaving.


	8. Moving On

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, OOC, AU Bambi lovers beware in this chapter!

Treasure Found

Chapter Seven

Moving On

Bounding carelessly through the thick forest, Trowa was having the time of his life. He enjoyed running freely through the woods without a care in the world and with the wonderful company of the beta he just met. Nipping at his heels was the light copper colored wolf who stole his heart. For the past hour, the two had been playing a type of tag with each other, just enjoying their time together. He couldn't remember the last time he simply played in his wolf form.

Scenting the air he detected a young deer ahead of them. Slowing to a stop, he waited till the other wolf was along side him and indicated that a true hunt was on. Then he slowly creped through the under brush to stalk his prey.

Knowing what the other wolf had implied, Quatre separated to the right while Trowa headed to the left. Then he saw it, a small doe whose spots were just starting to fade out to a dusky brown. She was nibbling on sweet leaves of a small sapling in the small clearing in the woods. Her ears were flicking around staying alert, but she still had yet to detect the approaching threat.

Looking over to where he suspected his partner was, the blue eyed wolf saw intense green eyes focused solely on their prey. Like his cohort, the smaller wolf focused on the doe and slowly crept closer on sure quiet paws. Ever so cautiously the pair approached their target. Roughly a hundred feet from the doe, Quatre accidentally stepped on a twig that cracked loudly alerting the deer.

The doe's head shot up. Her large dark brown eyes scanned the area surrounding Quatre. Watching his prey, the blue eyed wolf slunk lower to the forest floor trying to remain hidden. Not seeing the cause of the noise, the doe's large ears flicked nervously around. Her instincts telling her that something was there and that she was no longer safe.

Noticing that the deer's attention was focused on his partner, Trowa cautiously made his way closer to the doe. When her ears started twitching he knew it was time to make his move. Gracefully on steady legs, he leapt out of the brush and made his attack.

Startled by the noise coming from behind her the doe didn't waste a second as she engaged her backend and sprung into motion away from any sound she had recently heard. Already in motion, the wolves darted after her. Quatre attacking her hind end, snapping at her legs while trying not to get kicked. Trowa, as the alpha and larger than the other wolf, went after her delicate throat.

Panicking as the large wolf snapped at her throat, the deer veered off to the right away from her attacker. Her thin nimble legs slowly gained her ground away from the white snapping teeth of the green eyed wolf. She continued through the dense brush fleeing for her life as the larger wolf continued to try and bring her down by also biting at her legs.

Pausing in his attack of the doe's legs while still running, Quatre looked ahead and noticed they were approaching a deep ravine. He knew the precipice was too wide for any animal to jump and too deep to survive a fall down it. The trio were quickly coming near it and a decision had to be made on whether to keep with the hunt and take a chance the doe would turn and avoid the looming death trap, let her go, or bring her down no matter what before they hit the ravine.

Making his choice based on knowing what was ahead and the other wolf not, Quatre made a sudden lunge and threw his small frame into the doe. That move caused the doe to lose her footing and stumble giving Trowa the chance to grab her throat. The seal brown wolf's large white teeth latched on to the delicate neck and began to tug and throw her to the ground.

Quatre meanwhile had lost his footing and slid to a stop after having checked the prey. He swiftly regained his feet and darted to the fallen deer. The doe was still thrashing about trying to break the firm grip Trowa had around her throat while he continued to jerk and tug at it causing her life's blood to flow out with each move. To make it easier for his partner, Quatre latched his teeth onto the doe's rump causing her to fully fall onto the ground. With the fall of her body, her will also went and she laid there twitching in the wolves' mouths.

Slowly, both wolves loosened their grip. When the doe remained unresponsive, the seal brown wolf moved to the stomach area of the deer. With his sharp white teeth, he tore into the animal to claim the delicious organ meat. Once through the tough hide, he dug his snout around the entrails until he found his prize, the liver. Latching onto it, he ripped it out and moved over to Quatre who was just sitting by the back end watching him.

With half the liver hanging out of his mouth, Trowa nudged Quatre's muzzle with the bloody organ in his mouth. At first the smaller wolf didn't know what the alpha intended. Usually the alpha or most dominant wolf ate the prized organs. As the other wolf nudged Quatre again, he realized that the alpha wished to share his prize. Grabbing the bloody half sticking out of Trowa's mouth, Quatre bit down and ripped his share of the liver away from the alpha. After finishing eating it, he head butted the other wolf and gave him a sloppy lick on the nose to clean off some of the blood.

Green eyes sparkled with joy after the beta's kiss. Happy with his move to share his prize and having gained a better reward with the kiss, Trowa went back to the stomach area and proceed to gut the animal and share with the other wolf.

Once the two had eaten their full, they laid down a slight distance from their kill. Then hesitantly Trowa started to lick the blood off of Quatre. When the beta made no move to stop him, he continued his ministrations and cleaned all the blood on the other's face. In exchange for the wash, Quatre returned the favor by again licking the alpha.

Content with the exchange, the two proceeded to lavish each other with licks and tiny nips. They continued to lay there basking in each others presence by the ravine until the day grew late and the sun was beginning to set. Shocked at how late the time was, Quatre jumped to his feet disturbing a napping Trowa who had his head resting over the beta's back.

As apology for the sudden disturbance, Quatre gave Trowa a large lick but then turned and dashed into the woods. Stunned, the alpha just watched the beta take off before he realized that the other wolf was leaving him behind. Then he noticed that the hour was late and he was supposed to help Wufei that evening over supper with the planning of their trip to the next village. Hearing a summoning howl that he assumed to be his beta's broke him out of his reverie and he scurried to catch up to the blue eyed beta.

In no time at all, Trowa caught up to the waiting wolfean and together they proceed to lope at and easy pace back to the healers residence at an easy pace, both not wanting to end their time together. Before either of them was ready, they had reached the backyard. Together they changed back into their human form. Trowa had a slight smirk on his face while Quatre was wearing the largest smile the alpha had ever seen. The beta was practically glowing with the joy in the fading light. He had enjoyed spending the day with the foreign alpha.

"Did you want to come in?" the beta couldn't help but ask not wanting the other to leave.

"I would like to, but I'm afraid I must decline." came solemnly from the alpha. At Quatre's fading smile he added, "I really enjoyed our day together. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Quatre lit up again and blushed replying, "I too enjoyed myself, and I can't believe we were out the whole day."

Taking a deep breathe to solidify his nerves, Trowa leaned down and kissed the beta firmly on the lips. At first caught off guard, Quatre did not respond, but as the alpha began to pull back, the blonde threw his arms around the alpha's neck preventing him from ending the kiss. Gradually the kiss transformed from a clash of lips to the pleasant sensations of promises yet to come. It remained chaste, just their lips moving over each other, feeling their bodies press against one another until the need for air broke them apart.

They stayed pressed together for a moment before Quatre leaned back and looked into the alpha's simmering green eyes. He could see the desire and want in those eyes, but he also detected the love the alpha had for him. With his arms still around the alpha's neck, the beta pulled him into another kiss. This time neither hesitated and Trowa ran his tongue along Quatre's lips and was freely given entrance. He wasted no time in plunging into that delicious warm cavern and explored every recess of the beta's mouth. Quatre could do nothing but hang on and enjoy the sensations running through his whole body as the alpha dominated the kiss. When this kiss ended, both parties moaned in delight.

Quatre leaned his head onto the alpha's shoulder and released a large sigh. He knew with all his heart that he was in love with the green eyed wolfean and was fairly certain that the love was returned in equal amounts. Knowing he had to but not wanting to ask the question he did anyways.

"Trowa, when… when do you have to leave?" Quatre couldn't help but be disgusted with the paltry tone of his voice.

Nuzzling the blonde hair, Trowa replied "The morning after tomorrow." Taking a long whiff of the blonde's scent he asked, "Would you like to come with me?" The alpha continued to sniff the golden locks afraid that this might be the last chance. He knew that the beta had feelings for him; he could smell the desire radiating from him. But it was asking a lot to have the beta give up his home for someone he just met.

Not needing a moment to think of his answer, Quatre pulled back and locked his eyes with the long banged alpha. "I would love to go with you." After his words, he saw the relief and happiness in those deep green eyes.

Again he pulled the alpha down and locked lips on this time it was searing hot. Both expressing the exhilaration and delight that they would not be parted. Thirst for each other was overwhelming and they could not drink enough of the other in to quench that thirst. Even when the need for air demanded that they brake apart, they could not end the kiss. Only the sound of the beta's stomach growling in hunger for a different kind of nourishment brought an end to their rising passion.

Chuckling slightly the alpha then asked, "Since you're traveling with us, would you like to accompany me to supper and help hash out the details for our travel?"

"Of course" came the smiling reply.

Sbsbsbsbsb sbsbsbbsbsb sbsbsbsbsbsbsbbbsbsbsbsbs

When the blonde and brunette reached the rooms acting as a royal suite at the inn, they found a sleeping Galen and Maddox and a grumpy Wufei. As they entered the room, black angry eyes turned on them letting the pair know that the beta was not happy with them.

"Where have you been?" the black haired beta hissed in a whisper to not disturb the sleeping men. At the alpha's blank stare he continued. "You were to have been back before the prince left. You said you were only having lunch. YOU said that YOU would help his Highness!" His whispering had turned into bellowing as his rage mounted.

Sensing the fury the other beta had, Quatre stepped between the two and tried to quell the rising tide of anguish. "I'm sorry, but it's my fault he is late." He raised his hands in a placating motion and gave Wufei his best puppy dog face he had.

Not knowing the blonde well and really more upset with himself and his own troubled thoughts than the alpha he grunted and turned away from the pair. Bonelessly he threw himself down into the wingback chair by the fire and took deep calming breaths.

"Wufei, I apologize for being late and not helping you with the prince." Glancing around and not seeing the chocolate haired alpha a slight puzzle frown formed on his normally blank face. "Where is Heero? I thought he was having an early dinner?" He asked as he guided himself and the blonde to the chair opposite the black haired beta.

"Hn… Guess he lost time also." came the stern reply.

Taking a seat on Trowa's lap, Quatre asked as his stomach growled, "Have any of you eaten supper yet?"

"The two sleeping have, I was waiting for Trowa to return."

"Where is Xerxes?" Trowa asked. At this question Wufei's eyes snapped from the fire to him and bore into him.

"I sent him to watch that fool of a prince." Wufei grunted out and then gave a harsh laugh. "He had ordered us not to follow and that he could take care of himself." Noticing the oncoming rant about their fool hardy prince, Trowa intervened.

"Well let's go to the tavern and get a bit to eat." Agreeing with him, the blonde beta rose to his feet and pulled Trowa up. Reluctantly Wufei followed the holding hand couple longing for his own mate. Glancing back to the slumbering pair by the bed as he closed the door, he couldn't help but feel they were the lucky ones for the night.

Once at the tavern the trio sat themselves at a table partially hidden in the back opposite of the bar and entrance. In the short time it took for the waiter to arrive and tell them what the cook had prepared for the evening meal, Wufei grumbled about the injustice about having to eat out for the past few months. He was torn between hoping that the braided idiot was the right one for his prince and having the search over with freeing him to return to his own mate or having the prince continue his search for a more "high class" mate who would likely be less of a challenge.

"Enough already" Trowa whispered harshly snapping the black haired beta from his musings. He was finally happy and didn't want his friend's sour mood to ruin it. "What are you griping about?"

"I'm not sure I really enjoy the idea of the prince taking that fool as a mate?" Wufei replied indignantly. Then added more somberly after taking a hard look at his companions, "How can anyone profess love after only a day of knowing each other?"

Hearing the low growl coming from the alpha, Quatre took up the discussion. "Tell me Wufei, do you have a mate?" the beta pleasantly asked sensing that the real problem dealt with his mate.

"Of course I do." the other beta huffed as he stared at the blonde. Then he gained an almost wistful look to his stern face as he said dreamily, "We have been bonded for a year and a half now."

"You must miss him greatly." Quatre said noticing the uncommon look on the beta's face. "When did you know that he was the right one for you?" At Quatre's question Trowa couldn't suppress the small laugh that blurted out gaining the attention of the other two.

"Sorry" he whispered for the interruption.

"It took two years before I accepted Millardo's proposal for bonding." Wufei answered.

"But that did not answer my question." Quatre simple stated then went on. "When did you know in your heart that he was the one to be your mate?"

Taking a deep breath, Wufei looked from the blonde to his friend and silently replied, "When I first gazed upon his lovely blue eyes." He may have conceded that fact, but his fiery nature would not let the matter go. Wufei had known the prince for half his life and could not accept the fact that Heero would fall in love at first sight. "It may have worked for me," he paused to slyly add in an all-knowing voice, "and you two, but Heero is not the type to let his guard down to fall in love at first sight."

"Wufei, what brought this on? Yesterday you were fine?" Trowa asked soberly puzzled at how his friend was now acting.

Pushing his dish away from him, Wufei took a deep breath before turning his dark eyes to the alpha. "I don't know." He paused as he thought out his wording. "Its just strange witnessing his Highness acting unusual. You did not behold the occurrence of the prince pilfering all our belongings in order to please a strange idiot."

"Now now" Trowa placated, "just because you say he is an idiot does not make it so. Plus, he is rather pleasant on the eyes. And didn't you say he was the one who tended to Wing." At the black head nod he went on to plead his case. "You know how Wing hates most everyone; he must have some knowledge to deal with that beast. And if he managed to win over Wing, I'm sure that helped to "enlighten" our dear prince. You know how he adores that retched animal even if he says otherwise."

Saying Wufei was stunned was putting it mildly. He was shocked over what his friend had said. Not just at the point he made in the beta's favor, but that he had said so much and with the different tones he had used. Even when the green eyed alpha was performing his job advising he did not speak as much. '_Must be something in the water here_.' Wufei thought to himself over his friends' weird behavior.

Confused over whom Trowa was talking about, Quatre inquired about the subject. "Who is the prince courting after?"

_Of course, how could I forget to ask those from here about the braided idiot_! Wufei thought as he mentally slapped himself for his absentmindedness. Just before the alpha could reply the black haired beta cut him off and harshly asked his own question. "What do you know about the braided stable hand?"

Quatre's eyes grew large at the shock. "You… you mean the prince is interested in Duo?" He was so stunned that he didn't even notice his voice breaking.

"Yes. Now what can you tell me about him?" Wufei took on his tough persona, the one he used when training new guards for the castle. He fully expected the innocent looking blonde to crumble under the weight of his stare.

Having been surrounded with tough individuals who protected his wealthy family, Quatre was not intimidated by the other beta whatsoever. In fact the air around him too changed. His open face closed up and his gentle eyes became severe as he returned Wufei's glare. Now that he knew who the beta was talking unkindly about, he was not going to let it continue. "Duo is my best friend." He simply started off stating in a calm but firm voice that left no rebuttal. "He is a kind being that puts others before himself. Above all he is _not_ an idiot. His mind is as sharp as my own, and his heart as equally large." Here he stopped to see if Wufei would continue his interrogation. He didn't have to wait for his answer, right away the other questioned again.

"How long have you known him?"

"A few years. He was here before I arrived." Now knowing the questions would not stop until everything he knew was laid bare he continued in a more loosely manner to tell his story. "I came here to apprentice with the healer here since he was the farthest from my family taking in apprentices. As the healer was showing me around the town and where to stable my horse for the time being, he introduced me to Howard." Quatre paused to take a sip of his drink and get another reading of Wufei's face. He could still see the other beta calculating what questions to ask.

"Then this fury of activity broke out with hay flying everywhere from the loft and down popped Duo from the hatch to collect my horse." The blonde chuckled to himself as he remembered the time. "Right away he started to ramble off about anything and everything. As he led my horse to a stall, I couldn't resist pulling the pieces of stray that clung to his braid. He was the first one to talk openly to me and act like we were friends our whole life." At the black eyed beta's grunt, Quatre paused and gave a knowing smile. "Yes, even then he had a braid. Although it was a lot shorter then, about half the length of now. I knew right away from seeing his laughing eyes and bright smile that he and I would be best friends. We spent time exploring the forest and nearby marshes. He took me around town after my lessons and introduced me to the other townsfolk." Here the blonde's face changed to remorse as he continued in a more somber tone. "It was strange, everyone seemed pleasant to Duo, but were leery of him and did not make to include him, shunning him from school and town functions. He acted like nothing was wrong, but I could already read him and his eyes displayed a deep hurt. It was after my parents' first visit here that I learned more about why the town was acting strangely.

"I had been here about four months and Duo was my only friend. Everyone was nice so I thought that it was just being new in town was the reason for everyone's standoffishness. When my parents showed up in town with their large entourage practically throwing money around to bring the inn up to their standards, did the town finally accept me. Once they learned I had a family, they took to me and tried to become my friend." Quatre couldn't help the snort of resentment over their actions.

"Due to the town being close to the border with the human lands, Romefeller, the people here hold an individuals value based on their family, then by their career then by their personality. After my parents left and I was still amazed by how differently the people treated me. Then I asked Duo what he made of it." Rage filled Quatre's eyes as he starred unseeing at the far wall.

"He told me the reason why. I could not believe it. So then he took me to the closest human town to observe their interactions. I having never been to the Romefeller country was astonished by the way humans act. I was so use to the ways of our people form the areas around the capitol that I just assumed that all wolfeans would act the same way. But after witnessing how the humans acted and this town, I was upset on how wrong my assumption was.

"Even after living here a few years and witnessing how much Duo does to help the town without gaining anything in return the people here still look down upon him." Here he stopped and turned to look into black eyes and firmly added, "Please don't judge him until you know what you are judging." With that said he pushed back his chair, turned to the alpha and bid goodnight before striding out with his head held high.

TBC

Sbsbsbsbssbsbsb

To anyone reading this, sorry its taken so long to post, but I hated writing this chapter. It contains nothing that I wanted it to and just went off in its own direction. Plus It took me 3 weeks just to try to do the hunting scene. And it still sucks.


	9. Changing Plans

Treasure found

chapter 8

Changing Plans

disclaimer: I own nothing

Just a note, big Thanks to all those who reviewed. You gave me more to consider into this story.

Waking to the pleasant smell of breakfast foods was one of Howard's favorite thing in life. Breathing in deeply, he could detect all the aroma's of his favorites, from scrambled eggs with ham to baked cheese crepes, he even detected the phenomenal smell of cinnamon raisin bread. With all the delicious smells drifting through the air, the alpha knew something had transpired with the prince, not that finding the beta in the princes lap was any clue. Duo was a wonderful cook, but the beta did not go out on a limb to make extravagant foods unless something troubled him greatly or he had bad news that he could not willingly tell.

Entering the kitchen, the old man saw his ward stirring something at the wood stove. He could tell that the beta had yet to notice his arrival by the lack of a good morning greeting. Moving to his favorite chair, he released a large sigh as he pulled his seat out and sat down. Duo meanwhile jumped a foot off the ground from the unexpected sound. Bashfully, he turned to greet his guardian with a large forced grin.

"Morning Howie, I hope you're hungry." he didn't wait for a reply, just started to pile food in front of the old alpha. His movements were jerky and so unlike his normally graceful self that led Howard to suspect the teen had been up all night.

"Duo stop." He ordered in a stern low voice that betrayed the concern he felt. When the boy kept working around the kitchen, the old man reached out and grabbed him ordering again. "Stop. Now sit down and talk to me." Here he gave his ward a severe look that demanded an answer.

Unfortunately the braided beta was always too bull headed to fall for it. The only thing he did listen to was to sit down. Right away he focused his attention on his folded hands on the table top and refused to look at the alpha.

"Come on now, out with it. I don't have all day." Howie paused again hoping for a response. He began eating his great feast expecting the talkative beta to spill. "Well if its nothing, then lets get to the barn, we have to break in that new filly this week if we expect to win the harvest festival." Still no indication of a response he shoved more food in his mouth and continued. "Plus, after lunch we have to go out to the farmer Johnstons' place to float his horses' teeth." That last comment got the boys attention.

"What?" came the indignant reply as the braided head snapped up to stare at the old alpha. "I thought you didn't want to have to deal with humans anymore Howie?"

Still shoving food in his mouth, Howard answered around a piece of bacon in his mouth, "That's what I have you for. You can deal with them." After a large swallow, he went on, "Besides, they pay too damn well to pass up on the job."

'_Well that sounds like a lovely day_,' Duo thought bitterly. He really did not want to ride out an hour one way to file six head of horses. Hearing his guardian planning ahead forced the braided beta to collect himself and take the plunge of telling his decision to leave with the prince. Taking a deep breath to sum up the needed courage, he made his announcement. "Howie, I, I have something I need to tell you. H...Heero asked me to leave with him." He couldn't help the stutter. '_So much for my planned speech._' Duo's courage was quickly slipping away as he watched his guardians reaction. "We're to leave tomorrow morning." Violet eyes could not longer look into the swirling emotional eyes of the alpha and turned back to the table top.

That was definitely not what the old alpha expected. He knew it was something serious by the way his ward acted, but not of this magnitude. Minutes past as the news slowly meandered its way through the old man's head. Then all of a sudden he snapped.

"NO." he bellowed slamming his fist down on the table causing things to splatter and the beta to jump. "I absolutely forbid it. There is no way you are leaving at a drop of a hat for someone you do not know." He seethed.

"But... but Howie..." Duo stuttered again, shocked at seeing this response. He thought the old man would take it poorly, but not to be this adamant about it. He was going to continue, but the loud scrapping of the alpha's chair across the floor and another slam of the fist bewildered him into silence.

"Don't you dare but me. I have let you do as you want the last few years. YOU are NOT allowed to go." Seeing the beta's violet eyes turning dark with fury, the alpha held up his hand motioning for silence for him to continue. "You don't know him, Duo. Are you really going to abandon everything that you have here for someone you just met?"Again he motioned for silence as he more calmly went on, "No, think before you speak."

Opening his mouth to retort, Duo snapped his mouth closed with a loud snap to consider what the old man said. Doubts quickly flooded his mind again. Those were things he had already regarded all night the moment the prince had left.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in a weary manner, Duo sighed before making his case to his guardian. "Howie, I did consider this already." He paused to look the alpha in the eye to stress his point. "I was up all night thinking about it. Since the moment he left last night, I have weighted the pros and cons of the situation." The old man's eyes held too much of something he couldn't argue with and turned his glaze to the plate full of food he had made up for himself to eat. "I...I its, I just can't explain it, but I feel that my place is with the prince." A soft smile stole over his features just thinking of the feelings the blue eyed alpha brought to him. "Its like tasting the sweetest berry after waiting all season for it to ripen. It feels wonderful just to be near him, and yet terrifying at the same time."

"Duo," the old man began softly reclaiming his seat. "I know what you're feeling for the prince." At the violet eyed boy's skeptical look he chuckled. "Yes, I too have been in love. But I had the wisdom of my parents to help guide me and a few more years than you do."

Seeing that he still had not yet won over his guardian Duo made to interrupt him. But yet again the old man forestalled his remarks. "Duo, to our people, you are still considered a minor. As your guardian, I retain the right to make your decisions until you turn twenty years of age." Violet eyes bugged out at that comment. "I don't think its right for you to leave everything behind for someone you have only known what, three days. You need to give it more time to be certain."

"Howard, that's why he asked me to go with him, to make certain we are right for each other." A slight whine crept into his voice desperate to persuade the alpha to see his decision as right.

"And what happens when he takes you to the next town and finds someone else? OR if you make it to the capitol, a two weeks ride mind you, and then decides to cast you aside. What then, hmm?" The old man placated. At the soft thunk of a head hitting the table, the alpha knew he got through the thick hair to make the boy see sense.

"Duo, I saw how passionate you feel towards the prince last night. But why should you sacrifice your whole world for a maybe. What concession has he yielded? Ask him to wait a month here in this village to get to know you better. See what his response is and the way he responds to your request."

Seeing logic in his guardian's words, the beta nodded his consent. That didn't mean he didn't expect trouble from his would be love interest.

Sbsbsbs sbsbsbsbsbs bsbsbsbsb bsbsbsssbsbsbsbsbsbsb sbsbs

Mixed emotions swirled in the prince's suite the morning before their due departure. While the prince was ecstatic, none of that was reveled upon his stoic face. He may have been fooling his three guards, but his closest friends could clearly see the elation over finding someone who interested him. Still seeming cold and uncaring about the activities of the others temporally residing with himself, he did notice and remarked on the way his two friends seemed down trodden that day. If he could be happy, why couldn't they?

"Trowa?" He demanded of his friend. "Is there something I should know?"

"No your Highness." came the simple reply. Heero took it at face value knowing if his friend wanted to elaborate, he would.

"Your Highness, are we still planning to leave in the morning?" Wufei asked wondering at the preparations he would have to make.

"Yes, we leave for the next town tomorrow." At the prince's comment, all spun their heads to stare at him in shock.

"Your Highness?" A shocked voice asked, but it was uncertain who questioned.

Finally noticing that all in the room had a bewildered appearance, Heero raised a questioning brow to his friends. Wufei was the first to collect his thoughts and question the prince.

"I would have thought you no longer require the necessity of searching for a mate?"

"Wufei, you above all I would have thought to see logic in continuing to the end to insure I find the correct mate." Heero simply stated as he finished dressing. Then he turned back to those in the room to see a resentful face on his advisor. Puzzled, he asked, "Trowa, what troubles you?"

"You" Trowa said curtly. Sensing what ever was bothering the green eyed alpha was major, Heero bid the three guards to leave them.

"Spit it out already my friend. Did your blonde beta rebuke your advances?" Not thinking that he could really be bothering his long time friend, Heero asked the first thing that popped into his head. He was not expecting to receive a heated green eyed gaze directed at himself. Essentially turning it into a starring contest.

Realizing that the thick headed prince saw no error in his logic, the black haired beta decided to speak up before either of the alpha's did something they would regret. "Heero, what are your intentions towards the braided beta?" He asked gently trying to ease the rising tempers from the two staring alphas.

"To take him with us." The chocolate haired prince said as if that was the most redundant question ever asked. '_Why wouldn't Duo accompany us?' _He thought to himself further pondering the beta's question.

"For what purpose?" Wufei pushed.

Heero grew tired of this and just raised his eye brow.

"Heero, for goodness sake, what are your intentions to the boy?" Trowa broke out. Really, this was getting ridiculous and his patience with this entire trip was worn out. "Are you just stringing him along till something better comes along or do you have true feelings for him." Trowa needed to find out. If the prince broke Duo's heart, Quatre would be hurt also and that was the last thing the prince's advisor desired.

Mildly hurt by the green eyed alpha's question on his actions toward the braided beta, Heero scuffed at the idea. Then it sunk in what continuing the search for a mate would indicate towards Duo. '_Surely Duo would see my point of view._' Heero thought but said, "He will understand my wishes to make with absolute certainty that I find the correct mate." With that said he walked out the door and led the way to the tavern with his three guards on his heals. Never hearing the two jaws hitting the floor in the bedroom.

Sbsbsbsb bsbsbs bsbsbsbsbs ssbbbsbsbs

Knowing he had to face the prince and actually doing were totally two different things. The dread racing through Duo's blood was nothing compared to the fear he had felt over confronting his guardian. The beta had no idea what to expect from the alpha prince. At least he knew or had some inkling of what the old man would do. But what Howie said rang true, he did not know the chocolate haired alpha well enough to run away with him.

Finishing his morning duties in the stable, Duo slowly made his way towards the Inn. He had been thinking all through his chores on what to say to the prince and wondering on how he would react. That was what really worried him, the not knowing of the reaction. The only thing he was sure about now was that he and the prince needed to spend more time together talking, and not just him handling the conversation.

Before he knew it, he was standing upon the threshold of the inn. Duo took and deep breath and headed in to the front desk. Hesitantly he walked towards the clerk, who he knew did not like him, and greeted him with a large smile.

"Hello, I'm here to speak with the prince." Slowly the clerk raised his dull eyes to taken his audience. Immediately he noticed who was in front of him asking to see His Highness and scuffed at the idea.

"And why would His Royal Highness wish to address you?" He asked of the beta in a snide tone.

Unsure whether to inform of the prince's intentions toward him as a mate or not, Duo hesitated to respond. "Umm... I spoke with him last night and need to tell him of a change in plans." When the clerk made no notion of indicating where the prince room was Duo tried to talk reason with him. "It is very important that the prince hears what I have to say." Unfortunately the clerk only returned his attention to the book he had been reading. "Telos, I really need to talk with the prince, just tell me what room he is in." Duo was getting fed up with this. Normally he would let the town's dislike of him slide, but this also involved his prince and that was not acceptable.

"Leave a message then, I am sure the prince would rather not have you interrupting his day." came the rebuke as he paid no mind to the braided beta and just slid a pad and pen on the counter.

"Please" Duo said with a frustrated sigh, "would you at least inform him or his party that I am here needing to speak with him?" The beta slammed his fist upon the counter making Telos jump and drop his book. The look garnered by that action was of udder bewilderment on the clerks face. It was not like the violet eyed boy to push a subject, he usually either did what you told him to or let the subject drop.

When Telos' eyes met the violet orbs of the beta, he saw the fury simmering within, just short of boiling over. Knowing the prince was due to leave in the morning and that he would not have to deal with him anymore unlike the pissed off beta in front of him, Telos decided to just get rid of the braided boy. The quickest and most simple way to do that was to give him what he wanted. "The prince is on the second floor in suite 213."

Relieved, Duo nodded and sighed a quick thanks before bolting towards the stairs. Upon reaching the top, he slowed his pace and breathed deeply to collect himself. Before the beta was ready, he was at the assigned door. Not giving himself a chance to change his mind he rapped on the door and awaited a response.

sbsbsbsbsbsbs bsss bsbsbsbs bsbsbs

When breakfast passed without his two friends joining him, Heero was mildly surprised. He suspected that his advisor would be dinning with the blonde beta, but not having Wufei accompany him was unexpected. The prince had thought that the two would require the details of traveling out the following morning. Granted they knew Duo was now coming along, but that still changed the dynamics of their group.

It could not be inferred that the beta would be sharing the same room. Plus, Heero would not stand for the boy to be unsupervised in an unknown town. The prince knew that anyone who became his intended mate might be harassed or threatened by those who were jealous and rejected. No matter what, nothing was to harm or infringe upon Duo. Heero was determined to make sure his mate would be safe all the time.

Knowing his three dining guards would just agree with what ever he said and only followed orders, the chocolate haired alpha, finished his meal and headed back to his room to discuss his revelation of protected Duo with his closest friends.

Unfortunately like he suspected, Trowa was off with his beta, leaving him with a rancorous black haired beta.Heero saw that Wufei was upset by something. He had the slight opinion that it was still over what they had discussed before he walked out. His first clue was when walking in, the beta growled at him and turned his back.

"Wufei," Heero stated after he motioned for the guards to remain outside. "My friend, tell me you are not still seething over what was talked about earlier." All that did was gain the prince a furious glare from a pair of black eyes. Still not understanding what his friends were upset at, Heero ungracefully flopped down into the wing chair across from the beta and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He never thought that finding a mate would be so taxing on his nerves. "Would you just tell me what the problem is?"

"No" came the firm reply. After looking at the prince, Wufei continued in more of his normal cold tone "From what I have witnessed of the braided beta, he will inform you of the problem." He paused for a moment then went on like nothing had ever been discussed that day, never noticing the prince's puzzled look over his cryptic reply. "Now I believe you still intend to leave tomorrow?" At the chocolate nod he went on, "Is there anything that you do wish to change?"

"Yes" back to the subject he originally wanted to talk over, Heero informed his head guard about wanting to protect Duo on the travels. Knowing that added imput would be beneficial, they summoned the other guards in and planned out a course of action for the remainder of the trip. A short time later, there was a knock at the door.

TBC

My rant.

Sorry this took so long. My plan was for at least a chapter a month. Unfortunelty my laptop is acting up and I had to go to my desktop. The problem is that the desktop is 6 years old and the laptop 6 months so the desktop would not read what I saved on my portable harddrive cause of the different versions of word. I am not nor never will be computer savvy so I had to rewrite what I had. Plus, I can't get to my outline, which I'm way off of anyways.

Again, thanks to those who reviewed.


	10. Changing Minds

_Treasure Found_

_Chapter 9_

_Changing Minds_

_Disclaimer: who would really believe me if I said I owned the G W boys, obviously I don't._

_With a knock at the door, Maddox rose up to answer the door. Upon discovering who it was by scent, he immediately opened the door wide and bid the visitor to enter, knowing that the prince would not want the beta to wait in the hallway. _

_Once Duo knocked, he had a moment of panic set in between his rap and the movement of the door. His thoughts, racing a mile a minute, blanked out once that door swung wide and only one thought remained, '__OH Shit_.' With a mind of their own, his feet carried him over the threshold and he glanced around the room with wide violet eyes. He saw the chocolate haired prince seated in a wingback chair with his head guard sitting across from him by the fireplace. Standing to either side of the alpha, were his two remaining guards. It appeared to the beta that he had just interrupted something and became even more anxious.

"I…. I'm sorry to disturb you." The braided boy gasped out. "I'll just come back later." He took a step back as he spoke and slammed into Maddox who had closed the door.

"Wait" Heero spoke as he leapt form his chair. "It's alright. We were discussing matters that concerned you as well." He took a step back and motioned toward the chair he had just vacated. "Please, come have a seat." Frosty blue eyes looked at his two guards next to him and narrowed, indicating for them to leave. Quickly all three left and firmly closed the door behind them. 

Slowly, Duo glanced at the two who remained and made his way deeper into the room towards the two chairs. As the braided beta drew even with them, Wufei rose and stepped to the side, allowing his prince to claim his seat. He could feel the uncertainty radiating from the two other occupants. Not sure what to do himself, the black haired guard collapsed upon the bed wishing Heero had told him to leave too.

"I am pleased you are here," the prince stated. He sat back in his seat trying to get comfortable and waited for the lively beta to speak. When only silence reigned, he pushed himself to break the uneasy stillness he could tell something weighted heavely upon the braided boy's mind. "We were discussing on how to conclude my mission of visiting the other towns with you added to our ranks. We would need an extra room for you, plus security against any who think that you threaten to take their place."

The uncertainty Duo was feeling abruptly changed with what the alpha just said to anger. That changed what he had to say. He hadn't thought that the prince would feel the need to continue his search for a mate. The braided beta had assumed that he had filled that role. '_What am I, a piece of fruit to pick and discard as the need arises_?' he thought. '_Its bad enough the town thinks that, but the prince too? I thought he was better than that.'_

Hearing what the prince said, Wufei stiffened and glanced over to the pair. Immediately he saw the beta stiffen in response while the prince remained oblivious. He felt like smacking his head against the headboard until he was unconscious. '_How many times can Heero make a mess here_?' he thought to himself. 

"Well," Duo spoke out while straightening his back and putting on a large grin. "You don't have to change your plans." He paused trying to think of what to say. Looking at the guard laying on the bed and then back to the prince who had continued having a blank face, he laid the blame on his guardian. "Howie has… has forbade… has forbidden me to leave." Of course it was of no use to mention that he was allowed to once the prince and he had gotten to know each other better. "He made some good points and I agreed with him." Then his grin faded a little and he said more quietly, "I owe him too much to just up and leave for something unknown." With that, he rose up, bowed and practically flew to the door, down the hall and stairs and out of the inn.

Once the door closed behind the fleeing braid, Heero just stared at it expectantly. Wufei however was not shocked, but allowed himself to smack his forehead and then rub at the tension building behind his eyes.

"I did not expect that." Heero said in a bland voice still expecting the door to open and the braided beauty to come back. 

"Honestly Heero, did you really think the boy would appreciate being told that he was not good enough and that you were going to continue your search?" Wufei sat up and turned to see the bewildered prince still looking forlornly at the door. "Heero, if it's of any consequence, I do not believe that he was here to tell you he could not leave." When a pair of hopeful blue eyes focused on him, the beta continued," I believe he only changed his mind after what you said."

"This relates to this morning doesn't it?" Heero asked dry washing his face with both hands.

"Yes".

After a moment pause, the chocolate haired alpha asked, "Well are you going to explain to me what I did? Obviously I messed up."

Dark eyes studied the prince carefully. Wufei knew his friend was of above intelligence, so how could he not see the folly made? Tired of wasting time, the beta decided to just tell the prince bluntly of his blunder.

"By you continuing your search, you are sending the message that the braided beta does not meet your standards." Heero just raised his eyebrow, his basic way to question. "Put yourself in his place. If he said he still wanted to search for his perfect mate, how would you feel?" Finally Wufei saw realization sink into the prince's thick head by the pair of blue eyes widening. 

Growling, Heero jumped to his feet. He had intended to go after the wayward beta, but his friend grabbed his sleeve. Narrowing eyes alit with fire turned to the hand restraining him. Immediately the beta released the alpha and spoke. "Give him time Heero. You and he are both upset and may speak out of turn. You need to prove to him what your intentions are by your action." He stopped as they both regarded each other, and then went on. "I know you grumbled about spending three or more days in one place, but perhaps you should consider spending more time here." 

"What?" Heero stammered cutting off his friend.

"Think of what the boy said and how he said it, Your Highness. He stuttered over what his guardian instructed." Wufei saw that the prince caught what he too had seen. That the violet eyed beta had changed what he was going to say. "If you were his protector" Wufei used his wording carefully, knowing that the prince had already assumed that role. "What would your reaction be?"

With a smirk on his face, the prince replied, "To have the boy be absolutely sure that all intentions were pure. And that would require some time." Heero paused to look at his friend with clear appreciation in his eyes. "Very well, we will stay here longer. But we still only have a few weeks here; otherwise my fathers will believe I have failed if I don't return before my birthday celebration. Thank you my friend for making me see things clearly."

Sbsbssbsbsbsbssbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbssb

Flying out of the inn, Duo knew he could only turn to one place, his best friend. Having already spoken to his guardian and not having another soul to show him compassion, Quatre was the only choice he had to pour his heart out to. He could talk to his horse, and often did, but Duo knew he needed some guidance because he already had made a big mess out of this. 

Quickly he made his way through the town to the healer's house on the edge of the forest. Finally he slowed to a walk and caught his breath. Once breathing regularly, he headed towards the kitchen door and reached for the knob. Hearing a strange sound, the braided beta became concerned for his friend and threw the door open, only to stop short in surprise. All worry over what he had just been through fled his mind to be replaced by scores of different emotions. Shock, bewilderment, curiosity followed by jealousy then sorrow flowed through his blood upon witnessing what his best friend was doing. A soft gasp broke its way from his lips before he turned and ran for the woods just closing the door behind him.

Never before had Duo wanted to change to his other form and bound through the forest. But the fear Howard instilled in him over his coat's color prevented his shift. Swiftly, the lithe beta traversed the forest floor to his favorite hiding spot, a large oak tree that he could easily hide in.

This was too confusing for him. Too much was happening too soon. The only one he thought he could turn to was unexpectedly dealing with what was causing turmoil in the braided beta's life, the prince and his entourage. Duo could only fall back on what he had always done, run and hide.

Sbsbsbsbssbbssbsbbsbsbsbsbsbs

After the door closed firmly behind the prince, Trowa made his way for the door also.

"Oh no, where do you think you're going?" Wufei said as he yanked on the green eyed alpha's tunic. "You are not leaving me here to deal with this."

"My friend" Trowa quietly said as he turned to look the beta in the eyes. "Please let me see my intended now. I don't have much time, and I plan on dealing with it in the proper way." At the tentative black head nod, the alpha turned and headed for the healer's house. He hadn't expect the black haired beta to give in so easily. It just showed how all over them were becoming leery of this "quest" for Heero's mate.

In no time at all he was knocking upon the healer's door waiting with baited breathe to see his blonde beta. The alpha didn't have long to wait as the door was thrown open and a blonde blur leapt upon him. 

"I'm so glad you came. Please forgive me of my actions. I was not mad at you and did not intend to just leave you like I did." The blonde muffled into the alpha's neck, clinging on to him as if his life depended upon it. He had been so worried over the way he stormed out the night before that he was not able to rest at all. The only thing he was able to do was think of ways on how to approach the green eyed alpha and apologize for his actions.

"It's alright, little one. I am not mad at you." Trowa whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on the beta's back. Slowly, the alpha leaned down until the blue eyed boy's feet rest upon the ground. He then unwound his arms and firmly grasped the beta's shoulders and held him at arms length. Green eyes reflected the words by showing that no feelings had been hurt and that all was alright. 

"Oh good" the beta chirped as his mood rapidly improved. "Come then, let's eat breakfast. I was just making eggs and bacon for me and my mentor, there is more than enough for you too." Without waiting for an answer, Quatre dragged the tall alpha inside and placed him in a seat across from his instructor and housemate. "Sir, this is Trowa, the prince's advisor. Trowa, this is Healer Rolf." 

The two alphas stared at each other for a moment before coming to a silent understanding. With a tilt of his head, the old healer gave his approval to the brown haired alpha. He wasn't daft, he could smell the alpha all over the golden haired beta, and also knew how the advisor had helped the injured farmer. His old eyes had never witnessed his young apprentice so happy the day before, then miserable over a little tiff, and realized it all stemmed from the young man sitting before him.

After the three ate, and Quatre tidied the kitchen, the old man excused himself stating that he had rounds to attend too. The young healer made to say farewell to the green eyed alpha believing he too had to attend to his duties, but the old man waved him off, giving him a day of rest to spend as he pleased. 

Alone in the house, the two studied each other silently. They could both detect the lust, passion and desire radiating off of each other. In a blink of an eye, Trowa soared out of his seat and grabbed the beta around the waist. Never breaking eye contact, the taller boy slowly leaned down and gently placed his lips over the soft mouth of the beta. Not sensing any rejection, the alpha became embolden and moved to deepen the kiss by lightly tracing the beta's sweet lips with his tongue. 

Eyes slipping shut, Quatre blissfully opened his mouth and welcomed the invader. Pleasure coursed through both their bodies from the joyful act. The young beta moaned in delight as the alpha turned him so that his back faced the table. He never noticed the taller boy leaning them down onto the table or running his hands up and down his arms either.

The kissing continued, only to be momentarily disturbed by the lack of air. Moans grew larger as both became more audacious with their touch. Then the interruption happened. A small gasp was heard and the two quickly, but reluctantly broke apart to look at the intrusion. 

When Quatre saw the flying braid and door slam, he reacted without thought. He pushed the alpha off of him and lounged for the door, only to be grabbed and stopped forcefully. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He ordered eager to head after his friend. But the advisor did not release him. Panicked blue eyes turned to their restrainer.

"Let us both go. I think I know what troubles him." came the simple explanation.

Nodding, the blonde turned and again headed for the door. Once out side he took a deep breath before determining where to go. Immediately he dashed into the forest after his friend.

"Should we change form?" the advisor questioned as the two weaved through the woods.

"Don't need to, Duo never transforms" came the reply. Trowa stumbled after hearing that, '_A wolfean that doesn't transform' _he thought. 

A few minutes later the pair came upon a large oak tree. Their delicate ears picking up the faint whisper of noise coming from branches high above them. Looking up, the two saw their quarry sitting with his knees to his chest, back against the trunk of the tree and forehead resting on his knees with his arms locked around thin legs.

Quatre went up to the tree and reached for it to begin his climb when a squeeze on his right shoulder halted him. "Let me go up. I know what upset him the most." Trowa said then began to ascend the tree.

It took no time at all for the limber alpha to wind his way through the branches to the distraught beta. Carefully, he reached the occupied branch and maneuvered himself so he sat freely on the same branch looking at the troubled boy. Quietly, he said the boys name to gain attention solely upon himself. Once he had the two puffy violet eyes locked with his own green, Trowa reached out and squeezed his should in a reassuring way.

"He did not mean it" he assured.

"How would you know?" Duo's voice cracked.

"Because I have been his friend for years" He paused then added, "Plus, we tried to have him see reason this morning. I had thought we'd gotten through his thick head, but all that hair must have blocked out my words to him. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry" Duo snorted as he rubbed his face with his sleeve. "You don't even know what he might have done. Or what I did." The chestnut head fell back to the boney knees. "You should climb down before you fall. Quat would hate me if you were to get hurt." the beta muffled out, all he wanted now was to be left to his own misery. 

"I can't do that." Trowa softly said.

"Why not?" Duo whined raising his head.

"Because you are still troubled." Trowa sighed and knew that the braided boy wanted more of an answer. He looked down to the blonde beta fretting at the base of the tree to bolster his spirit. "I want to help you because you are dear to Quatre. And you are very dear to the prince." At the loud snort he pushed on, "His Highness may be inept and expressing his feeling and knowing the proper way to act upon his heart, but he does care for you." Stormy violet eyes bore into the advisor silently begging him to continue. "I have never seen Heero act the way he has the past few days, and it's all due to you. Until you, he has never tried to impress someone with the way he dresses or behaves. But for you, he is changing all that." Trowa paused again and gently grabbed the beta's chin to make sure what he said next sunk in that chestnut head. "He doesn't know how to act upon his emotions all the time, but if you give him a chance, or a dozen, I think you both will be prosperous. He needs someone like you to show him the proper way to react. He never before had to consider what his actions did to another's emotion." With that said, the green eyed advisor gracefully bound his way to the ground, shocking the betas with his elegant movements.

Nodding to his own thoughts as they replayed what the alpha said, Duo made up his mind and climbed down the tree. He was graceful too, but compared to the previous show was way out classed. Once his feet were upon the ground, the blonde beta seized him in a firm hug.

"Uh, Quat, I think you're hugging the wrong one here?" Duo joke while trying to detach the clinging blonde.

"Duo, please tell me what is going on?" begged the blonde once he freed the braided boy. "How could Trowa know and not your best friend. We are still best friends" he added the last part knowing that the boy would break at the guilt implied. Trowa just watched the two, learning how they behaved with friends and what their reactions would be.

"Of course you're my best friend Quat. How could you think otherwise." the braided one snipped back. Then warily added, "it's just that so much has happened the last few days. I didn't have time to talk to Howie, who I _live with little lone you." Glancing between the two love birds who were now holding hands, Duo headed back to the healer's house. "Come on Quat, I'll tell all back at your place." With that the trio headed back to where they came from._

_sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsb_


	11. stagnate feelings

Treasure Found

Chapter 10

Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, OOC, AU

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (have a wolf and a human form) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero of Dane is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Stagnate Feelings

Hearing the midday bells toll, Duo cursed silently to himself. He hadn't realized that the morning had passed as he conversed with his friend, Quatre, informing each other of the change in their lives and what had happened earlier with the prince. Turning to his best friend, Duo excused himself saying he had to help Howie with stable business and ran off.

Sprinting through town again, the braided beta headed straight for the livery, knowing his guardian would be in the back of it either cleaning after the horses or still training his newest horse. Seeing that the stalls were pristine for the midday, the teen headed to the back paddock and found the old alpha trying to lung a spirited horse.

Shuffling his feet to alert them of his approach, he went to the fence and leaned against it just watching the old man calmly working to settle the horse down. After a few minutes, Howard had the horse walking evenly around in a circle.

"She's a quick learner, Howie." The boy said after giving an appreciative whistle.

"Why do you think I picked her boy?" came back sarcastically. '_Uh oh, he's upset again_.' Duo thought to the alpha's comment. "_I thought we went through it this morning. Oh well, doesn't really matter now_."

"What I do now?" the boy whined while batting his eyes and pulled his best face of innocence.

Howard just grunted sending a nasty glare towards the boy and brought the horse to a stop before slowly approaching her to lead her back to the barn. He brushed by his ward without a glance and stabled the horse. The old eyes saw that the braided beta had followed, but stayed in the breezeway to stay out of the way, which was alright with him. He was reluctant to begin the mornings conversation again. When he began to brush the filly down, he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Its not you I'm mad at kid." He paused and went to the other side of the horse to continue grooming. "I'm just worrying what you got yourself into this time. This is your matter, and I can't step in and solve everything if it goes wrong."

"Howie" Duo started, "I…I" he couldn't think of what to say, it was unusual for the alpha to be lachrymose. "Wow" he exclaimed suddenly, "I speechless." That brought a chuckle out of the old man.

"Ah, don't mind me brat, I know you'll be okay. After all, you did learn from the best. And I have to remember you're practically an adult now. It just seems that you should still be that wide eyed brat I found in that barn." His eyes glazed over as he remembered that life altering day. "Now come on, we still have to get ready to go float some teeth." With that, the two finished brushing down the filly and gathered their supplies to make ready for their slight trip. In no time the two were riding out of town heading to the human's farm.

An hour later, the pair were hard at work with their hands in a multitude of horse's mouths. Duo really hated this job. He would much rather be mucking the stalls or beating out his frustrations on a searing hot piece of metal in the scorching forge. Having drool running down his arm was not an enjoyable thing for him.

"Howie, I have t'a tellya, you so owe me for this." Duo complained.

"Ya get fed don't cha." Howard deadpanned. Duo only snorted back. Together the two worked for a few hours, then slowly made the long journey home.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbssbsbsbsbsbbsbsbs

Listening to the bells tolls telling it was six o'clock and dinner time, Heero figured the braided beta had enough time to have settled down. Glancing at two of his guards and seeing their attention focused on him, he motioned to them that he was heading out. Without a word to indicate where he was going or leaving a note to anyone else in his party, the prince quickly made his way across to the livery.

Entering the barn, Heero took a deep breath and tried to see if the violet eyed boy was there. Unfortunately there were too many smells and he could not pick out the beta's scent. Walking around and calling out with still no trace of the braided beauty, Heero gave his guards a puzzled look before abruptly changing his stride and headed to the boy's home.

Reaching the tiny house, the young alpha firmly knocked on the door and waited. Not hearing anything he pounded his fist on the door. The temper he had spent time cooling earlier was beginning to show its ugly head. Again he spun around and headed off not telling his protection the destination.

Although he had never been to the healers house, he easily found it by detecting the heavy scent of his advisor hanging around the place. Once more he was banging heavily upon a door. Luckily this one opened with a smiling face behind it.

"Oh" Quatre exclaimed, surprised to see incensed blue eyes glaring at him. "Greetings Your Highness." He gave a short bow and stepped aside to bid the prince entrance to his simple dwelling.

With a soft grunt the chocolate haired alpha brushed past him and sought out his friend. When all were gathered in the kitchen, Heero questioned the new couple in a brisk voice.

"Where is Duo?"

"Well he was here earlier, but he left around noon." Quatre said, then seeing that the prince was not satisfied, he continued to hedge, "he may have gone off with Howard." That was the wrong way to say that the blond quickly found out as a low growl came from the chocolate haired alpha. He then quickly amended "sometimes they have to go to the different farms and do work for the farmers. They're usually back by dusk. But sometimes they have to go to one of the border towns of the humans."

Again the prince was growling. He hadn't expected the braided beauty to leave, let alone go to the human country, on the border or not. All in the room noticed the chocolate haired alpha become more agitated and his friends knew they had to placate him before the he did something he would later regret. Trowa was the one to come to the rescue by asking his future mate to explain more about Duo's duties.

"Well, he is usually the one Howard has travel with him. Even though two others do work at the livery too, Howard has Duo handle things." Quatre explained, giving further insight to the braided beta's life. "Most days Duo cleans the stalls in the morning and then does his other chores, whether its collecting hay and grass to helping break in the new horses, or…or working in the forge." The blonde seemed a little reluctant at the end and leaned into Trowa, who was standing behind the beta with both hands on the elfin shoulders. "But most don't know that he does all that, the town just thinks he mucks the stalls.

"Thank you." The prince said in his cold voice before turning and going back to his hotel room. He was actually reluctant to leave, but knew that he had to calm himself down again. Even he had picked up the tension he was causing to rise in the room.

Just out side of the inn, the prince's vibrant blue eyes saw the mayor nervously pacing before the entrance, he didn't doubt that the man was waiting for him. A second later the arrogant man noticed the prince and quickly made his way to block his highness. Luckily for Heero, he had two of his guards on his heels who quickly stepped in front to intercede the man.

"Your Highness" the mayor loudly exclaimed with a flourished bow. "I beg for a moment of your time." His beady eyes flickering between the three standing proudly before him.

"Speak" Heero ordered not really interested.

The old wolfean gave a quick glance behind him showing he had preferred to talk in private, but the prince made no motion to move off the porch of the inn.

"Since it is your last night in Caledonii, I invite you and your party to dine with my mate and I." Never once did the man stop shifting both his focus and his hands. When he saw the cold blue eyes of the prince intensify, the mayor began to sweat profusely.

"I must disappoint you, mayor, that I must decline your offer. You should have offered your table to myself the first day of my visit, not moments before I dine on my last day here." Everyone near could feel the frost emanating from the prince's cold words. He was still upset over his missing beta. When the old mayor opened his mouth, Heero began a low growl, he was not in a mood to listen to the groveling of a petty old fool.

By this time, Wufei and Maddox were drawing near having been waiting in the parlor of the inn for the prince's return. When the prince saw them, he turned and headed straight for the tavern, disregarding the mayor as if he were a muddy puddle to be walked over. All followed him except for the red face mayor, who made his own beeline to his own abode.

About an hour later, the five wolfeans were just finishing their meal. During the whole affair, no one dared to break the silence reigning over the table. The only conversation that took place had been when Xerxes told where they went and what had been told by the blonde beta. It was obvious the prince was still in a mood, unfortunately no one understood the real reason as to why. It had been believed amongst the guards that Wufei had cleared up the matter dealing with the braided beta, so no knew what was irking the chocolate haired alpha.

To make matters worse, the whole tavern was exceedingly busy. Everyone knew the prince was to leave in the morning and wanted to see him one last time. Rumors of the braided teen storming out of the prince's room had spread. Many of the eligible bachelors wanted another shot at gaining the yet to be king's favor. None had believed that the orphaned beta stood a chance of winning over an alpha, let alone a prince.

Luckily for the royal party, or maybe the would be suitors, no one approached the irked prince. His aura radiating his foul mood had the towns people keeping their distance. It was a night that the guards did not have to work that hard to keep people away from the prince, he was doing that all by himself.

Unable to take the tension, the black haired beta let out an exasperated sigh and asked, "what is troubling you, Heero?"

"Nothing." the prince clipped out.

'_Well that helped a lot'_, Wufei thought with a roll of the eyes. Quietly, the group left the table, with the guards assuming they were going back to their room. They found out quickly that their prince had other plans as he made his way back to the stables. He repeated what happened their earlier, and with the same results. Then he made his way to Wing's stall and gave a most frightening glare to the three guards, warning them to back off for awhile. The three went to their own horse's stalls to tend them.

Wufei could tell that his long time friend was troubled, but could not figure out what it was. It seemed that everything started happening when they came to this backwater town and he could not wait till he was out of there. Hoping the alpha would open up now that the two were close to being alone, he entered the stall with his friend and took up a brush to help the prince groom the gelding.

"Do you think he left because of me?" Wufei almost missed the quiet question. '_So this what's troubling him_', he thought.

"No, I think he is just out doing his job." The prince nodded his head showing he heard the reply and the two continued to brush and wait.

TBC


	12. Bath time

Treasure Found

Chapter Eleven

Close to a quarter of an hour later, the group grooming their horses heard the advance of two horses. Leaving Wing's stall, Heero hastily made his way to those approaching. His blue eyes lit up when they fell upon Duo and his large black horse. Paying no heed to the others, the alpha marched up to the beta and spoke, "We need to talk."

Duo was happy at first to see the prince waiting for him, but remembered what transpired that morning and narrowed his eyes as he heard the stern voice coming from the alpha. "And why should I talk to you?" he questioned in the same tone the prince had used while looking down upon the prince.

Taken back by the beta's tone, Heero had a brief look of confusion. Collecting himself quickly, he softened his voice and asked "Please, could I have a word with you? Privately." Nodding rapidly at the kind timbre the alpha had used, Duo was more than willing now to comply.

Dismounting and passing the reins to Howard without a glance, Duo grabbed the prince's hand and dragged him through the barn to the back paddock so they could be alone. Only when the two reached the fence, did the beta realize his actions and how ill mannered they were. Regretfully he dropped the warm hand and sputtered an apology. Both instantly missed the touch of the other, but lacked the courage to reclaim their hold. They both stood there leaning on the wooden fence waiting for the other to speak. Duo turned to glance back to make sure they were alone and to hide a small yawn.

After an awkward moment of silence, Heero was the one to break it. From leaning forward on the fence, he turned to look into the large violet eyes. "I must apologize for this morning." He couldn't think straight with those eyes staring intently at him, he could forever lose himself in the vast expressive pools. Running a hand through his messy hair, Heero turned to look over the small fenced field before continuing. "I did not take into account of how my actions would affect you. Please forgive me, I am unaccustomed to this…" he gestured with his hand trying to find the right word, an action he had never preformed before.

"When I'm with you, all thoughts cease to exist except for you. You are all that is on my mind. All that has been on my mind when we are not together. I…" Now he was really having difficulty. It was so unlike him to share so much of himself with someone. "I really like you, and truly believe you could be my mate. I am sorry that I wanted to keep looking, but my responsibility is to find someone who is perfect for not only me, but the kingdom as well. That is why I had wanted to keep searching." Finally finished he turned back to the beta, whose eyes had grown even wider with stunned disbelief.

"Uh…uh" Duo's chin was practically on the floor. He had sensed earlier in their meetings that the prince had trouble talking about himself and his feelings, so Duo was flabbergasted by the short speech he just received. Then two things quickly jumped out at him. The prince said he really liked him, still even after this morning, and that he was no longer continuing his search. "So what does this mean?" Okay, so his mind was still reeling from the speech.

Heero smiled, he enjoyed seeing that the beta's confused attention was focused solely on him. He noticed that although confused, the violet eyes looked hopeful and pleading. "It means that I would like you to accompany me back to the capital tomorrow." He watched as Duo's expression fell slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Its just that Howard did forbid me to go with you." The teen gave a small smile as he replied. When a crestfallen look came over Heero, the beta quickly added, "Howard wants me to wait awhile and get to know you first. He said… he said to give it a month or two." Under his breath he added, "or three."

Relieved that the braided boy was still interested in him, Heero gave a large smile and replied, "Of course. My party and I can use the time we were going to spend on the search and stay here so we can learn about each other better." During his reply, Heero saw the large yawn his future mate was trying to hide, so he leaned in towards the tiring beta and gave a chaste kiss on his forehead before he continued talking. "I'll see you tomorrow then for lunch." Duo's head nodded again as he yawned and Heero turned and made his way through the barn back to the inn. A sleepy smile stole across the teen's face as his tired eyes watched the prince and his guards leave. He was relieved that the situation between him and the alpha seemed to be settled now.

Sbsbsbsbsbs

The next day bloomed before he was ready for it. After yesterday morning's emotional turmoil, then riding out and helping Howard, and then seeing the prince again that night, Duo was not ready to face another day on so little sleep. He may have been exhausted when he went to bed, but the violet eyed beta was to happy and excited after listening to Heero for him to sleep. Then having to wake so early to finish his chores in time to have lunch with the prince was not a good idea.

With a lot less bounce to his step, he dressed himself and headed down to prepare the morning meal. Basically he took out the leftovers from the morning before and laid them on the table for the old man to eat when ever he decided to rise. Then Duo wrote a quick note telling the old alpha his plans of doing his morning chores before lunching with the prince.

Excited about his upcoming appointment, the beta's bounce returned with vigor as he made his way to the stables. Only having the prince's entourage's horses and Howard's, Duo was able to finish ahead of time. Unfortunately by this time he was all sweaty and the scars on his back ached terribly. Considering he had over an hour before his lunch, the braided teen decided to go to the bog for some mud to help his back.

Ten minutes later, he was pinning up his hair and undressing himself at the stinky bank. He had decided on the walk there that he had time to wash up at his home before hand and would not be late. Wading in to his shoulders, Duo felt the tension in his body melt away. The cool muddy water also alleviated his sore skin. When he felt that his skin had soaked long enough, he got out and redressed before heading back to town.

As he walked back to his house, the beta was greeted by an overly ecstatic blonde friend. Quatre was radiating happiness with an infectious smile and shimmering blue eyes as he launched himself onto the braided beta. Use to his friends antics, Duo easily grabbed the blonde in a bear hug and used the other boys momentum to spin them around.

"Duo" the blonde squealed. "We finally get to dine together with our future mates." Taking a breath the beta noticed the stench emanating from his best friend. "Yuck, what have you been doing." He asked waving his hand in front of his nose. "You reek."

"Sorry, I was just heading to clean up now..." Duo began, but was cut off.

"Never mind, we have to go. We can't be late." Quatre burst out without paying any attention to the protesting beta as he grabbed Duo's hand and forcibly dragged him towards the inn.

Two of the prince's guards were standing watch over the front entrance. When they saw the pair of betas approaching, they made way and let them through. When word the prince had yet to leave spread through the tiny town, everyone suspected his highness to have found someone. Only no one believed the rumor that it was the violet eyed beta who had captured the royal heart. They all felt the prince was after themselves only too shy to confess his feelings. Many of the betas who had lined up for the initial review tried pushing their way to see his highness. Luckily for the prince, his guards knew how to perform their jobs and blocked the would be suitors.

Sniffing out his soon to be mate, Quatre dragged the griping braided beta to their waiting alphas. He rapped softly on the door and was instantly under black intent eyes. Wufei had opened the door, being the only guard in the suite, the third was blocking the inn's back door.

"Oh, its you." the black haired beta said drearily as he stepped aside to let them enter.

Duo's eyes were so large they practically popped out of his head. He was just waiting for the prince to explode and complain about his smell again. Heero did not disappoint him, for as soon as the two betas were in the room, the appalling smell proliferated throughout the space. His Highness, rose from his seat by the fireplace and looked over the two from across the room.

"What is that pungent smell coming from you?" Heero asked in his normal cold voice, but Duo could tell he questioned only out of curiosity and not for malicious intent by the softer look in his blazing blue eyes.

"Sorry, I was going to wash up, but Quatre snagged me." To illustrate his point, Duo raised his hand still locked in the blonde's firm grasp.

"Then please use the washroom here, Wufei will get what ever you desire to use." The prince offered as he motioned for the braided beta to enter the luxurious room. An enormous smile bloomed on the beta's face as he saw the bathroom for the first time. "Sure" he whispered in awe before flinging himself free of the blonde and slamming the door behind him leaving the others looking stupefied at the now closed door.

Leaning against the solid door, Duo slowly glanced about. The room was like nothing he had ever seen before. The wall directly opposite of him held a huge mirror trimmed in gold leaf. A tub large enough for four people sat perfectly in the middle of the room. To his left was a large dark marble counter that housed two sinks with gold faucets. On his right side was another door that he assumed housed the commode. To curious about his new surroundings, the braided teen took his time to explore every nook and cranny the room had before starting his bath.

sbsbsb

Wanting to make sure his intended mate smelled better, Heero sent Wufei to the trading store to buy special soaps and oils for the braided beta. By the time the head guard had returned, it was well past noon and only the prince and Maddox, who had changed places with Wufei, remained in the room. The others had given into their hunger and left for the tavern.

The black haired beta gave his purchases to the chocolate haired alpha for his approval. When Heero turned to enter the washroom, he felt a tight grip on his left shoulder. Cold blue eyes glared at the offending hand.

"Heero, it would not be appropriate for you to go in there." Wufei warned. A slight nod was the prince's acknowledgment of the statement. The beta then retook the soaps and such and went in without knocking. As soon as he was in, he closed the door behind him.

Hearing the door open and close quickly surprised Duo. He was lost in his own world of splendor taking in the heat radiating from the warm water that surrounded him. Seating up from the luscious water and turning to the door, his eyes bugged out seeing that he was no longer alone.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked with a crack in his surprised voice. "Get out, get out now." his voice now beginning to show his anger.

"Stop being so soft, you have nothing that I haven't seen." Wufei barked as he entered deeper into the room. Absently he noticed the other beta tense up as he turned to face him. Then the black eyes looked past the long haired beta and widened at what he saw reflected.

Duo's face crinkled in confusion of seeing the disbelieving face the guard was making. He saw how the other beta was now staring past him at something over his shoulder and turned just his head to see it. Behind him was a mirror taking up half the wall. The tub and its occupant were clearly shown, along with what was on the occupants back.

Alarmed, the scarred beta slunked back into the tub nose deep. Not having the reflected scar in his vision snapped Wufei from his shock. His eyes softened as his attention turned to the violet eyes that refused to meet his.

"Please leave" came the garbled soft plea from the water. When the guard still didn't move, Duo lifted his head and looked the guard in the eyes and said in little more than a whispered breathe, "Don't tell anyone."

"No one knows?" the black haired beta asked, still bewildered that the teen's back was so scarred.

"Only Howie" was the simple reply.

"That's why you stunk of fowl mud." It wasn't a question. "Stay here, I'll be right back." the guard ordered and quickly was out the door.

Focused only on his supply bag, Wufei rummaged around for something. Finding it, he spun around only to come face to face with puzzled blue eyes of the prince. Knowing the alpha would not back down, Wufei stepped back to gain space.

"What are you doing?" Heero demanded.

"Getting something for Duo." Wufei remembered the quiet plea. He knew that the prince would know the uses for what he had grabbed. Not waiting for a response, he dodged around the prince and was back in the washroom with the door closed on his back.

Violet eyes stared at the black haired beta with confusion as Wufei presented his hands. "Use these to wash with first." he said showing what was in his left hand. Then he raised his right and said, "then dry off and I'll apply this to your back." When the braided teen's brows squenched further in puzzlement, Wufei shared some of his past. Raising his nose to the air and not looking at the other, he said in a firm tight voice, "when I was younger, my home was burned down. I did not escape unscathed." He paused and approached the tub tugging up his right pant leg.

"A support beam from the roof of my family's barn fell on top of me. It was still burning and damaged my leg." He let the teen look at the faint scar that ran from his ankle to just above the knee on the outside part of the leg. "I was lucky that a few others heard the noise of the fire and came to help. I survived, but was scarred. I felt undeserving to be the only survivor of my family and the need to depend on the charity of the village. I left and went to the capital to make my own destiny." Looking down at the teen who had his undivided attention who was absently washing down with the scented soap, the guard suddenly realized he was telling his story to stranger and clammed up. He became nervous having told more than he had intended to. Never before had he been one to ramble on and here he was doing it to a stranger.

A soapy hand came up and tugged on the white sleeve of the black haired beta. "My home burned down too. I had been out on an errand and returned to find the place on fire. Desperate, I ran inside to help, but was too late. While….while trying to get back out, my hair caught fire and burned me. Outside, I managed to put it out and passed out. A few days later, Howie found me."

Wufei didn't know what to feel. He was reeling from his and now Duo's past, but he felt closer now to the other beta. After hearing how the boy was brave to run into a burning building and was scarred as a result, he felt a kinship budding. The guard could tell that Duo did not like talking about his past from the way he curled up in the tub, trying to protect himself from the past. He felt honored that the teen shared with him his past to even the field and to ease his nerves.

Not needing any more words, the teen finished his bath. After Duo dried off, Wufei did as he said he would, he rubbed a sweet smelling cream over the old wounds. Just as they finished, Duo's stomach gave a loud rumble, breaking the silence in the room. Wufei chuckled at the teen's blushing face.

"I guess it past time for lunch." Duo said, he grabbed the guards hand and dragging him to the door in a sudden hurry and exclaimed, "I kept the prince and my stomach waiting long enough, its time to eat."

When the two emerged, Heero felt a serge of jealousy race through him. Duo was smiling brightly and holding the guards hand. The two had only been in there around fifteen minutes. What had happened between them that the normally reserved guard allowed the beta to hold his hand and drag him. Only Milliardo, Trowa and Heero were ever allowed to even consider touching him. Even the violet eyes were looking happier than when they beta first entered the suite.

Tbc…


	13. Tribulating Letters

Treasure Found

Chapter 12

Tribulating Letters

Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: mature to be safe

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5

Warnings: mpreg, language, OOC, AU

Summery: AU The Gundam boys are wolfeans (have a wolf and a human form) in of world of Mercia that contains elves, fairies, and other fantastical creatures. Prince Heero of Dane is searching his lands for his mate. Will he find him before the Picts find the enchanted Jewel of Ludeca and seize war on all of Mercia?

Cold eyes scrutinized the beta with the long braid laughed freely with those seated at the large table as they breakfasted together for the eighth time. They observed how violet eyes sparkled each time their owner smiled at a funny story shared about palace goings-on. Prince Heero just sat and methodically ate his dinner as he watched his intended mate grin and joke with his guards as if they were always friends and had not just met a few days ago. Then it happened.

Warm violet eyes slowly slipped to the prince's cold blue and glistened as Duo beamed a large smile solely intended for Heero. The prince's breathe was frozen in his chest by the small gesture. For the remainder of his meal, Heero had a pleased aura surrounding him that the others witnessed with satisfaction.

Before any of those dinning realized, time flew by and the two native betas bid their companions good day. Not wanting to bother with anyone else, Heero made straight for his room. Unfortunately he did not succeed. Waiting for him in the inn's small lobby was a young alpha. He was dirty with a weary look and carried a small satchel with the royal seal indicating he was a messenger for the court.

Upon seeing the Prince and his entourage arrive, the young man jumped to his feet and bowed deeply at his waist. His left hand fumbling on the pouched strapped to his hip, the boy then withdrew a cylinder shaped object with the King's seal stamped upon it. With a shaky hand he held it out for the prince and waited for its removal.

Heero stood frozen, not wanting to touch anything his father had sent for him. When the messenger raised confused eyes to those before him, the prince reacted by looking at his advisor indicating to take the offending object. Trowa did not hesitate and reached for it. He broke the seal and unrolled a long letter.

Knowing that the chocolate haired alpha would want him to read the letter too, the advisor did so and then looked at the messenger. His face still neutral of any expression, Trowa asked how long the messenger had taken to find the prince. With the short reply of two days, the prince grunted showing his displeasure of not understanding why the advisor asked a question. For the past few months, the group was accustomed to receiving letters from the King or his mate inquiring about Heero's search but they were already in the towns waiting for their arrival. Having this letter brought to them was not what the prince wanted, he desired more time to try and win over his future mate with out his court life interfering.

"It seems the King is aware that you deviated from your planned trip and demands you to reply why with this messenger. Or if you have chosen someone to return home immediately." The alpha informed his friend.

A chilly glare turned frostier upon his guards as Heero quickly came to the conclusion that one of them had reported their movements back to his father and betrayed him. All those around him shivered from his cold aura, they were all well-acquainted with his Highness's temper by this stage of the journey and knew someone was going to pay dearly for informing the king.

"Enlighten my father of our location and that I have discovered a possible mate. It will take a few more weeks before I reach my decision." Was ground out by the prince before he stormed to his room, his pleasant mood from breakfast completely forgotten.

Bowing to the remaining party, the boy quickly proceeded to head out of the inn with a look of horror upon his face. Trowa could not stop a tiny laugh from bubbling as he watched the messenger flee and the identical terror filled looks upon all the guards faces.

"You have my pity." The tall alpha said as he too left the inn not wanting to stick around for the prince to irrupt his fury in a few moments. The advisor was sure that he would still be able to hear his friend's displeasure at the healer's house.

Those remaining in the Inn's lobby stood frozen in indecision. Wufei was the first to move and stiffly walked to his apparent doom, the prince's suite. "If I was the one who kept the King informed, I would confess to the prince now before he stews and becomes more enraged. Wait a few minutes as I will try to calm him down for your explanation." He stopped halfway up the stairs turning to face his men, "Which ever of you had done this, know that I too am irritated that you went behind our backs." Wufei pinned each one with his dark cold glare before resuming his assent to the suite.

Approaching the thick wooden door, the head guard paused to listen, he had assumed that the prince would be tearing the room apart in his fury, but all that he was met with was dead silence. Taking a deep breathe, the dark haired beta entered the room and was shocked at what greeted him, nothing. The prince was not there, the only movement in the room came from the drapes by an open window.

Concerned, Wufei rushed to the window, breathing for the scent of his friend. He discovered that as soon as Heero had jumped out the window he had morphed into his wolf form and headed towards the woods. Knowing that the prince tended to find trouble when alone and not wanting to waste time for his fellows to catch up, the beta also jumped out the window and transformed into an auburn wolf before reaching the ground. Upon landing he heard a slight gasp and spun to his left at the noise. A young beta about 30 years old was walking past and had seen him. '_Great,_' Wufei thought, '_Now I'll be hounded for being able to transform so smoothly_.' Ticked off, he growled showing all his white teeth before following his friend's wolf scent into the woods.

It took Wufei almost an hour to find the Bistre colored wolf hidden under a thatch of old grass perturbing over some large boulders. He paused, cocking his ears trying to figure out what his prince was up to under there. Not hearing anything, the auburn colored wolf slowly approached the prince and crouched down to show his submission of being no threat. They stayed there for a long time before Wufei heard the dried leaves' slight crinkle indicating the prince's movement.

Looking over and seeing the alpha back in his human form, the auburn wolf too transformed. Before he was able to ask what they were doing out there, the prince asked a question first. "Is it right that I hate him?"

"You do not hate your father." the guard replied in a haughty manner.

"Yes, I do. He runs my life both in the palace and away." Dark eyes stared at the prince unused to his forlorn voice.

"Heero, he is only doing what he believes will help you. You are his only child and destined to become ruler after him. The king only wishes to have you properly prepared for that role."

"Then he should know that I am already capable of handling myself." came in a clipped voice.

"He is your parent, he will always be looking out for you." Wufei shook his head, he knew there would be no reasoning with his friend. Over their journey they had had this conversation before, always ending without the prince seeing reason. Then an idea came to mind. "If Duo went to the next town, what would you do?"

"Go with him." Heero said instantly.

"Why, he has been there before many a times and just there last week when you first met?"

"To make positive nothing befalls his journey."

"Heero, that is the same mentality that your father has with you. He only wants to look after you even if you can do it yourself." Wufei was pleased with himself as his friend gave a grunt letting the subject drop. He knew that the prince would still bring up this sore topic, but at least there was another view added to help the prince. With their discussion over, they went back to their wolf forms and headed back to the Inn.

When the two reached the edge of the forest, they both transformed into their usual forms and proceeded back to their room. As they entered the two guards in the room jumped to their feet with panic written across their face. Heero merely looked at them and ordered them out. Going to the bed, the prince dropped on it and heard paper crunching. Pulling out what he'd laid upon blue eyes traversed the letter to read it in detail. Once done he grunted, tossed it to the floor and told his friend he would deal with it after his nap.

Knowing he was dismissed and that the prince would talk to him later, Wufei left the room to talk to the two guards outside the door. He was curious as to where Maddox was. As soon and the door was sealed behind him, Galen spoke of the wayward guard.

"He felt guilty for obeying the king's orders over the prince's and went to send his own message to the king asking for forgiveness."

"Why does he need the kings forgiveness if he has been following orders?" the beta questioned with his dark eyes focused on his underlings.

"He said he was telling him he wasn't going to keep him informed any more, sir" Xerxes piped up.

"That will help his case but not lessen his punishment from the prince." Wufei said before turning and heading to the inn's lounge.

Sbsbsbsbsbbbssbsbsssbsb

At the gentle knock at the door, Quatre jumped to his feet rushing to the door. Just as he hoped, on the other side was his hearts obsession, Trowa. Seeing the tall alpha standing there about to knock again, a luminous smile broke out on the beta's face. The green eyed man smiled in return before he was suddenly surrounded by the hugging blonde. Breaking apart, the blonde pulled the taller man instead the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"I'd offer something to eat, but we just did that not long ago, so would you like some tea?"

In reply to the gentle beta's question, the brown head nodded once, his green eyes never leaving the betas form. Quatre quickly then spun around and bustled around the kitchen to prepare the tea. Once the kettle was filled and heating and the teapot filled with leaves, he took a seat across the alpha.

"You didn't say you were visiting today at breakfast." the blonde stated. At the curious tilt of the alpha's head he amended. "Not that it's not a pleasant surprise"

"I'm not inerupting anything, am I?"

"Oh, no. What ever I'm doing you're always welcome to accompany me" was blurted as the blonde covered his mouth in shock as his blue eyes almost popped out of his head. Trowa couldn't help but chuckle alittle at the boy's reaction to his own statement.

"I'm glad" he replied with a serene smile lighting his face. The two stared at each other for a few moments before they were interrupted by the kettle's whistle.

As the beta poured the hot water into the teapot he started a conversation on what he had planned that day. He was due to visit a few families on house calls, some of whom were expecting a child soon. He went on to explan how excited he was to be their doctor and help bring new life into the world. One of those families was going to be his first expericance in midwifing. Through it all, the other man remained silent, content just listening to the beta ramble on as they enjoyed their tea together.

Once the two had their tea, they set out together to visit the patients expecting the beta. The walk to the first visit, was uneventful except for Quatre's smile showing how pleased he was, mostly because the alpha was carrying his rather heavy medical bag. After the first visit, the load of the bag was greatly lessened by ointments and elixirs the healer left behind for the old couple who still insisted on plowing their own fields. Traveling to the beta's second appointment, both of the wolfeans sported large grins.

In the same order as the first visit, the second and third past. As the pair reached a small house on the southern edge of town, the advisor noticed the blonde's smile dimmer. Concerned over the beta, Trowa studied the house trying to discern what the matter could be. It appeared a simple house, well kept with noise of children coming from inside. Unable to solve the quandary, he questioned the smaller male.

"Is something the matter, Quatre? You seem troubled."

"Oh, no nothings wrong" Then the blonde gave an immense sign and continued. "I was really looking forward to delivering Mangus' child into the world."

"Why won't you be able to?" Trowa questioned back immediately gaining a calculating blue stare.

"He is not due for another two months" Quatre replied after a few moments studying the alpha's face. As he kept watching for a reaction to his comment, he noticed that the prince's advisor had not deduced his meaning. "I don't think I'll be living here for much longer." Still at the blank look, the blonde smirked, raised his eyebrows and motioned his head towards the alpha to push his intentions. Finally a sizeable grin broke out on the green eyed man's face as the matter struck home.

"I'm sure someone of your talents would be much appreciated in the capitol to help deliver babies. Many a times I've heard the royal physician grumble because she had to go and help out in the city." After looking proud of himself he continued, "In fact, I know she would love to take on a talented assistant to help ease her burdens."

Quatre was glowing with the idea of working in the palace and that the alpha implied that he was talented. Before he had a chance to think of it and continue that discussion, the two were at the front door and he had already knocked the opening door.

"Quatre, just on time as always. Mangus is in the kitchen cooking his famous stroganoff for dinner. Oh, you brought someone with you." The talkative alpha that opened the door jumped as he took in who was with the blonde. "Your highness, or sir, umm… Please do come in, your both welcomed here."

Quatre smiled at the man as he entered and walked into the front room filled with large couches around the walls and a large dining table in the center of the room . Then he motioned to the advisor as he introduced each of the alpha's to each other. "Malcolm, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you by bringing my, friend, Trowa with me." At Malcolm's shaking head, he turned to the green eyed alpha. "Trowa, this is Malcolm Meaney the expecting sire." The two alpha's acknowledged each other with the later bowing down almost halfway to the ground.

"Please, just call me Trowa, and don't bow. That is only for his Highness Prince Heero." Trowa stated softly

"Sorry sir, I just never ever expected to meet someone from the courts, let alone have them in my home. Please make yourself at home. Quatre, would you like me to bring Mangus in here or do you prefer the kitchen? I have to run to town for some errands myself so what ever would be easier for you."

"I'll go to the kitchen and not miss eating what smells so wonderful. Trowa?" the blonde stated already making his way to the back and into the kitchen. There he found a man standing over the stove while holding a small child and two others by his side. It appeared to the blonde that the other blonde was showing the kids how to cook something, and that it smelled wonderful.

"MMMmmm, I hope you intend to share?" All at the stove jumped and spun around to take in the visitor. At the loud calls of "Quatre" the small blonde smiled and braced himself for the three sets of arms heading his way for a hug. "Mangus, I would like you to meet Trowa. Trowa this is Mangus."

"A pleasure to meet you sir. Please, have a seat and I'll dish you both up some stroganoff. I was lucky enough to catch a Fallow deer two days ago, so please eat up there is plenty more if you would like seconds. Kids go catch up to your father and make sure he gets everything on that list I gave you." The beta said as he laid two plates before his seated guests.

"Mangus, I hope I heard you incorrectly. You weren't the one to hunt the deer were you?" The healer asked with a business attitude now focused solely on his patient.

"Come now, I'm not due for over two months from now. An occasional transformation won't hurt me or the child." was said to the sink, intent on doing a chore, instead of the blonde beta. Standing and going to the other blonde beta, Quatre pulled the man from the task and dragged him to the table.

"Sit" the healer ordered. He then started to examine his patient talking about the dangers of transforming. "Mangus, this is your first child. You above all know how dangerous to transform in the later trimesters. You told me yourself that's what killed your mates first spouse with their fourth child. How can you be so reckless. The transformation is too strenuous for your body carrying a child I will not have you jeopardizing yourself or your baby." As Quatre's rant finished so did his exam. With a large smile he announced, "It appears no harm done at least. Which is a good thing other wise I would skin you alive." No one doubt the beta's threat by the steal glint in his bright blue eyes.

Soon after the three were finishing their meal. Then having already inspected his patient, Quatre led the way back to the old healers home with the spring still in his step. When the two got there, Rolf was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a hot drink with a solemn look upon his rugged face. With out a word, he pushed a letter across the table to the beta.

Taking the note and scanning it Quatre's face fell. Picking up on the change of attitude Trowa approached the blonde's back and gently placed his hands upon either shoulder. Instantly he felt the muscles relax as the beta leaned back into him. He quietly waited for the reason of the beta's distress.

"It's… it's a letter from my father. He's going to be coming here next month to take me back home. He demands that I give up my childish fantasies of becoming a healer and take over his company. I… I… I don't want to go back with him." stuttering his response, the blonde spun around and pushed his face into Trowa's broad chest seeking comfort.

As Rolf made his way quietly from the room, Trowa rubbed the beta's back in soothing circles. Wanting to cheer him up and take his mind away from the troublesome letter, the alpha thought of what he knew would cheer the blonde up. Thinking back to when they first met, an idea popped into his mind and he made his suggestion.

"Tomorrow, why don't we go for a hunt. Heero also needs some cheering up and loves to hunt. You could also invite Duo and we can make a day of it?" Bright teary eyes looked up to him as a large smile broke across the healers face at the idea.

"That would be wonderful." the blonde chirped, happy to have his mind focusing on something else. "I'll plan everything. Just have the others ready by first light in the morning and Duo and I will meet you in the lobby." Giving a quick peck to the advisors cheek, the beta then pushed him out the door ending their visit.

TBC…


End file.
